I'd Rather Not Talk About It
by veilsofmist
Summary: A more unlikely friendship is hard to imagine, especially because Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were at each other's throats from day one. And yet, despite their bickering, they've become best friends. But they can't, absolutely cannot allow themselves to fall for one another... Canon from the original 7 books, rated T for later chapters, no smut!
1. First Year: Strangers on a Train

The bright sky and crisp September air were, in the opinion of Rose Weasley, perfect for the beginning of an adventure. As she hurried to unload her trunk and owl from the car, she couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement run down her spine. Her day to join her cousins at Hogwarts had finally arrived. As she turned toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, she began to feel butterflies in her stomach and looked up at her mother. 'Could you go with me, mum?' she whispered, smiling as Hermione Granger-Weasley took hold of the trolley beside her. 'Easy does it, Rosie,' she advised, 'best to go at a bit of a run. One, two, three!' Laughing, mother and daughter pushed the trolley through the barrier and onto platform nine and three quarters, followed by Rose's father and brother. 'Where are Uncle Harry and Albus?' asked Hugo, peering through the mist. 'They should be here any minute,' replied Ron, as he placed his arm around his wife contentedly. 'Ah, there they are!' As Rose watched the Potters come into view, she was relieved to notice that Albus looked just as nervous as she did. Her older cousins had already told her hundreds of stories about Hogwarts, but Rose and Albus were particularly worried by some of the things that they'd heard James and Fred say. Soon, the entire Weasley-Potter clan had assembled on the platform and many of the older children were beginning to board the train. Suddenly, Rose's father turned his head sharply, along with her Uncle Harry. She followed their line of sight and watched as three figures emerged from the steam. _'So that's little Scorpius,' (Rowling, DH 605)_ she heard her father say. _'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains.' (Rowling, DH 605)_ Rose studied the family as they moved toward the train. The boy looked very much like his father, she thought, noting that both had pale blond hair and striking features, but he also seemed to cling to his mother, and displayed a similar calm demeanor. Before she could observe him further, however, Rose's attention was snatched by a shouting James, who claimed to have seen her cousin Victoire snogging Teddy Lupin. Teddy had always seemed to be the big brother of the Potter-Weasley clan, despite the fact that he wasn't related to any of them. The idea of him snogging Victoire was strange to her, but then again, Rose didn't quite understand why couples snogged at all, despite having seen her parents do it countless times. She heard the train's whistle and turned to her parents, who buried her in a hug. 'We love you, Rosie,' said her dad, and as she looked up, she saw her mum nod in agreement. 'You'll be brilliant,' whispered Hermione, with tears in her eyes. 'Make sure you write, and stay safe, and listen to your professors, and-' 'She's got it, Hermione,' interrupted Ron, who gave her one last squeeze before pushing her toward the train. Rose boarded and made her way to the compartment that held the rest of her family, making sure that she and Albus got the window seats. She waved to her family as the train picked up speed, and saw her dad's arm wrapped around her mum, with Uncle Harry's hand on her shoulder. She thought she saw her mum brush her eye, but then the train rounded a bend and the platform vanished from sight.

Scorpius Malfoy was completely alone. Having truly left his parents and grandparents for the first time in his life, the young wizard wandered down the train attempting to find a familiar face, and paused for a second glance as he came to a compartment filled with students. The compartment, which had been magically expanded to fit more people, hosted a multitude of boisterous teenagers, many of which were redheads. The only exceptions to this were two nervous-looking figures, a boy and a girl whom he assumed to be first years just like him. With a jolt, Scorpius realized that this must be the famous Weasley-Potter clan, and he hurried away before they could catch sight of him. Ducking into an empty compartment, he sat down his grandfather's words from earlier echoing in his ears.

 _'if you see any red headed brats on the train, be sure to hex them,' his grandfather had instructed. 'Nothing good will come of befriending potters and Weasleys, do you understand, boy?' 'But grandfather,' Scorpius had replied, 'why can't I be friends with them? Father said to be kind to everyone.' 'It doesn't do to be kind to the enemy,' Lucius had snarled. 'Stay away from-'_

Scorpius suddenly snapped out of his reverie, looking around for a moment before finding the source of the distraction. A redheaded girl stood in the doorway, clearly waiting for him to reply to something she had said. 'Er, hi,' he muttered awkwardly, trying to think his way out of his situation. The girl was the first year Weasley that he had seen in the crowded compartment, and Scorpius had no idea what to say to her. 'Are you all alone?' she asked, looking into the empty compartment. For some reason, this question bothered him, and so his reply came out harsher than he had intended. 'No.' He paused before adding, 'You're a Weasley, right? My grandfather said that all of the Weasleys have flaming hair and that they breed like rats, but I don't-' 'What a horrible thing to say!' she exclaimed, her face reddening in anger. 'I only came in because I saw you here all alone and thought that you could use a friend, but if you're like that all the time, I'd wager nobody would want to be your friend.' At this, Scorpius jumped up, and, with a raising voice, said, 'I do have friends, Weasley, none of which are as irritating as you seem to be. I don't need your pity. As if a Malfoy would ever beg from a Weasley.' 'So you're pulling our last names into it, are you?' She threw back, her voice cold as ice. 'In case you didn't realize, I never mentioned my last name, even though I knew who you were. I guess what my father said is true - the acorn doesn't fall far from the tree.' With this, she spun on her heel and stalked down the corridor and out of sight.


	2. First Year: Hogwarts

By the time the Hogwarts Express thundered into Hogsmeade Station, it had become dark outside. Scorpius had sat through most of the train ride feeling terribly apprehensive, but upon disembarking, his doubts began to vanish as excitement coursed through him. He was going to Hogwarts, the place he'd had daydreams about since he was barely old enough to talk.

Soon after leaving the train, he heard a gruff voice call out, 'Firs' years! Firs' years over here!' and looked over his shoulder for the source of the sound. As it turned out, it would be hard to miss the giant of a man who was bellowing; he towered over everybody else and was surrounded by a group of intimidated first years. Once the platform was clear of older students, the man lifted a rather large hand and waved them over to a dirt path.

'Now, I'm Professor Hagrid,' he informed them, 'the gamekeeper and Professor for Care of Magical Creatures here a' Hogwarts. We'll be headin' to the school a different ways than the oth'rs, so follow me down this path, and don't yeh think to stray off it. Y'understand?'

Scorpius nodded his head with the other students, and as his head rose, he spotted the Weasley girl and the first year WeasleyorPotter boy, he couldn't really be bothered to ask the boy's name after the girl's rudeness on the train. They had moved to the front of the group, and the girl was laughing and chatting with Hagrid, the boy walking beside her and adding a remark now and then. Scorpius supposed that they already knew Hagrid; there weren't many people who were unacquainted with Weasley-Potter family. Personally, Scorpius thought that allowing such a man to teach students was rather unseemly, as his grandfather had always told him that half-breeds such as Hagrid were inferior to wizards, especially pure-bloods such as himself. Then again, his father had told him to accept everyone he came across and not discriminate, and so Scorpius was left somewhat confused in his feelings toward the giant man.

Before he could contemplate this further, the party of first years stopped at the edge of a lake. He looked up to see a massive castle, dotted with golden lights and illuminated by the moon. This first view of Hogwarts was breathtaking, and he heard many of his fellow first years whisper in wonder and awe. That he was here after everything his family had been through was almost beyond belief, and as they boarded the boats that would take them to the castle, Scorpius promised himself that he would try his hardest to step out of his grandfather's dark shadow and become his own person, rather than just another Malfoy.

xxx

Albus Potter stood with the cluster of first years, waiting in a small chamber off of the great hall. He held on to Rose's hand, and reciprocated when she gave his a squeeze, trying to ease her nerves as she tried to calm his. He was terribly worried that he would be sorted into the wrong house, after all, Uncle Ron had told Hugo and Lily that if they weren't sorted into Gryffindor next year, he would disinherit them. Albus knew that his Uncle was jesting, but he still felt that this applied to him as well, and he didn't want to be the odd one out of his whole family!

Caught up in his internal crisis, Albus didn't notice that Professor McGonagall had called for attention until Rose nudged him and whispered, 'Albus, look up!' He lifted his head and saw that a stool had been brought out, and that upon it sat an ancient hat. A hush fell over the hall, and suddenly the hat began to sing, filling the air with its gritty voice.

'Once upon a thousand years ago  
Lived founders four  
They came together to create a school  
That would live in tales of yore  
And when they opened up their doors  
The students were enthralled  
But soon a dilemma presented itself;  
How to sort them all?  
Brave Gryffindor declared that  
He would teach those who were strong  
He'd take the courageous of the lot  
And instill values for life long  
Then Ravenclaw spoke up,  
She chose the witty and the wise  
Said she, 'I'll teach them to love knowledge,  
There can be no greater prize'  
Wily Slytherin stepped in  
To claim students with ambition  
He taught those with cunning minds  
To defeat their opposition  
And finally, good Hufflepuff  
Accepted scholars who  
Were loyal, courteous and just,  
With hearts both pure and true  
Eventually the day came when  
They had to leave, and so  
They put some brains inside my head  
And said, 'now you will know!'  
And since then I have always been  
The decider of your place  
So put me on, don't be afraid,  
I've yet to make a mistake!'

A moment of silence passed before the students burst into applause, and then the sorting began with 'Bones, Marie'. She approached the stool with a look of trepidation, and sat on its edge of the stool before placing the hat on her head. It fell down to cover her eyes, and after a moment, shouted, 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Smiling, Marie took off the hat and went to join the Hufflepuff table amid cheers from her new housemates. The sorting continued as both 'Bulstrode, Eva' and 'Carrow, Noctus' were sorted into Slytherin, followed by 'Goyle, Alcor'.

Some time later, Albus heard professor McGonagall call out, 'Longbottom, Alice', and held his breath as she left her twin, Frank, to take her place on the stool. Albus had been good friends with the Longbottom twins as far back as he could remember, and he knew that their father, his Uncle Neville, was a professor at Hogwarts. The hat took some time to decide which house would be right for Alice, and Albus supposed that it was trying to choose between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, the houses her parents had been in. In the end, it surprised everyone with a carrying shout of 'RAVENCLAW!' Albus turned to look at the Professors' table, and saw his Uncle beaming with pride. Frank quickly joined his sister at the Ravenclaw table, and Albus was happy that they were together; they would have hated to be separated.

As the applause quieted, McGonagall called out, 'Malfoy, Scorpius'.

'That's him!' whispered Rose, nudging him with her elbow. 'That's the boy who was rude to me on the train.'

Albus nodded to acknowledge her words, then said, 'shhhh' as Malfoy sat on the stool. The hat pondered for a very long while before declaring that Scorpius would become a 'SLYTHERIN!' Looking on, Albus saw a flash of what seemed to be regret crossing Malfoy's face before his features arranged themselves into a smug grin. Two more students were sorted, and then Albus heard the words he had been dreading all evening.

'Potter, Albus.' Rose gave his hand a final squeeze, and he walked out of the crowd to face the hat. The hall bubbled with murmurs and whispers, and everybody had turned to stare at him. His hands shook as he pulled the hat over his eyes, and he nearly jumped from the stool when he heard its voice in his ears.

'Well, what do we have here? Another Potter? You know, I almost put your father into Slytherin…He would have done well there…Had something about him, something you possess also…'

'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,' Albus thought, unknowingly repeating the same words that his father had all those years ago.

'No?' replied the hat. 'Not Slytherin? You could achieve great things there…'

'NOT SLYTHERIN NOT SLYTHERIN NOT SLYTHERIN' Albus shouted the words in his mind, half arguing, half pleading with the voice.

'In that case,' the hat mused, 'I suppose we should place you in GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindor students erupted into cheers at this exclamation, and Albus walked toward the house table with unsteady legs, joining his family and basking in their happiness. Soon thereafter, Rose was called to be sorted, and on impulse, Albus glanced at Malfoy. The new Slytherin was glaring daggers at Rose, and Albus felt compelled to tell his older brother about it.

James followed Albus' gaze, and muttered, 'make sure you and Rosie stay away from him. That Slytherin scum is bound to be nothing but trouble.' Albus was surprised at the amount of vitriol in James' words, but nodded and turned back to Rose, who was sorted into Gryffindor a moment later. All thoughts of Malfoy were forgotten as she took the seat he had been saving for her, and the two of them ate heartily, laughing with their family and new friends under the canopy of the star-studded ceiling.


	3. First Year: Classes

Rose walked frantically, trying to find her way to Transfiguration. The school was really a maze, she thought, as she waited for the set of stairs that she was on to stop turning. Between the mobile figures in the portraits, the seemingly ever-changing passageways, the particular doorways that sometimes would, sometimes wouldn't allow a person through, and the trick staircases, Rose wondered how anyone ever got to class on time. And then, the lessons themselves could be as confusing as the school. Magic, she had realized, was far more complicated than adults made it look. From the very particular wand movements that were required to cast a charm to the exact number of stirs needed to brew a successful potion, she found that magic was actually quite a tricky force to master. If something was off, a spell wouldn't work, or worse, it would misfire. Professor Flitwick, her diminutive Charms teacher, had already been toppled several times by wayward blasts from students who mixed up the motions for various spells, said the words wrong, or flourished their wands excessively. Of course, she wasn't one of those students; Rose was usually the first in her classes to master a new concept or technique, only rivaled by the Malfoy boy, who seemed to delight in competing with her for the top grades. Albus often complained that the two of them 'made the rest of the class look bad in comparison', but Rose knew that he was just griping for the sake of it. Albus was a bright student too, and he very well knew it.

'Albus!' she called out, spotting him in the hall, 'Al! Wait a moment!' She hurried over to him, pushing through the throng of students. 'I'm really not sure where to go,' she said quietly.

Me either,' replied Albus. 'But I see Dominique, she'll point us in the right direction.' The pair made their way over to where Dominique was laughing with a friend.

'Dom,' began Rose, feeling slightly embarrassed in front of the pair of fourth years, 'could you tell us how to reach Professor Brighton's Transfiguration class? We're a little bit lost.'

Dominique responded with a bright smile and an 'of course!' She proceeded to give them the right directions to Transfiguration, as well as a few other routes for days when the stairs shifted in the wrong direction or the doors refused to open. Rose felt a rush of affection for her older cousin. There were some perks to being one of the younger Weasley children; the multitude of relatives and family friends who attended the school meant that a friendly face could usually be found nearby. With Dominique's help, Rose and Albus made it to class just after Professor Brighton ambled in, and they could rest easy with the knowledge that their jolly Professor was very understanding with the first year students, who, after half a year at Hogwarts, were still learning to navigate the castle. Rose was glad that he was her teacher instead of the stern and intimidating Professor McGonagall, who taught the sixth and seventh year students alongside her duties as headmistress. Several other subjects were taught by multiple teachers, as Professor McGonagall had instated a system where the work of teaching Hogwarts' many students was divided. for example, Uncle Neville (or, she supposed, Professor Longbottom), taught Herbology up to fifth year, and the more difficult NEWT level classes were taught by Professor Sprout. Potions up to fifth year was taught by Professor Achillea, with Professor Slughorn as the NEWT potions teacher. A few classes were still taught by a single professor; Professor Sinistra was the only Astronomy teacher, and History of Magic was, as always, taught by the dull Professor Binns. Rose's favourite class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, was taught solely by the young Professor Tamerlane, who had been an auror before deciding that he was more suited to teaching. All in all, Rose loved her classes because they were interesting and challenged her, and she was quickly coming to regard Hogwarts as a second home.

xxx

After Transfiguration, Rose made her way to Professor Achillea's Potions class. The first year Gryffindors shared this lesson with the Slytherins, many of whom were amicable toward their classmates. There were a few students, however, who upheld the ancient rivalry between the two houses, such as the Malfoy boy who threw Rose a dirty look as she walked into class. Although Uncle Harry had told her never to judge a person by their lineage, she knew that Malfoy and his friends were mainly the children or grandchildren of former Death Eaters, among them Noctus Carrow and Alcor Goyle. To avoid the three boys, Rose had chosen a seat on the opposite end of the classroom, next to Albus and her friend Ivy Spinner. Ivy was a petite, dark-haired girl who had come to Hogwarts despite the disapproval of her muggle parents. She was very shy and generally kept to herself, but Rose had taken a liking to the girl within five minutes of meeting her, and the friendship only grew from there. Rose took her seat next to Ivy, and the two of them began a quiet conversation.

'Scorpius is glaring at you again, Rose,' observed Ivy, her quiet voice just reaching Rose's ears

'Unfortunately, it's a fact of life,' she replied, shooting a withering look at the blond in question. 'I suppose he hasn't anything better to do'

A moment later, Albus joined the pair. 'Having another staring match with Malfoy, are you?' He directed this question at Rose, who was indeed shooting another glare over her shoulder. 'You know, if you don't rise to his bait, he won't have anything to say to you.'

'Perhaps you should just ignore him, Rose,' added Ivy.

Rose's reply was cut off by Professor Achillea's call of, 'Settle down, everyone!' Her professor continued to speak as she walked from her office door toward the front of the classroom. 'Today we will be making a basic sleeping potion. Please turn to page 147 in your textbooks and refer to the instructions on the board.' Professor Achillea waved her wand, and words appeared on the chalkboard. 'Your pairings,' she waved her wand again and drew up a table, 'are on the board as well.' Then she paused before smiling and adding, 'don't be afraid to ask if you need any help.'

The class sat still for a moment before a flurry of action spread through the room. Rose peered through the students pressed around the board, and with a sinking feeling in her chest, saw that she had been paired with Malfoy. Drat. She considered asking to switch, but Achillea, while very kind, was also a no-nonsense type of witch who did not stand for the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She had made it clear that she expected the members of both houses to behave and co-operate, and had created the rule that each student in the class must be partners with every other student at least once in the year. With a sigh of resignation, Rose went over to the smirking Malfoy and began to set up her cauldron and materials.

'Let's just get this over with, Malfoy,' she spat, hoping that the vile boy would keep his snide comments to a minimum.

'Whatever, Weasley,' he said, 'just make sure you can keep up. I know you're not the sharpest tack in the drawer.'

'Just shut up and get to work, you great git,' she hissed, before starting the potion. The two of them worked in stony silence, punctuated with sharp comments when necessary. Rose wanted desperately for this lesson to end, and it seemed that Malfoy did as well, the prat was becoming more and more distracted as the class wore on. Irritated, Rose glanced at Malfoy and saw that he was about to add a slug to the cauldron instead of the bat spleen that the recipe called for. She snatched his wrist away just before he dropped the slug in, and as she did so, Malfoy's jar went flying toward the ground. It landed with a spectacularly loud crash, and showered both of them with slugs.

'What the hell, Weasley?' he shouted, furiously brushing bits of slug off of himself.

'You were adding the wrong ingredient, Malfoy, the potion would have exploded!' replied Rose, glaring at him furiously. 'You could at least pay attention to what you're doing!'

'Well that's just a bit difficult, isn't it, considering my partner is ridiculously bossy and insists on interrupting my train of thought every ten seconds!'

'I am not bossy, you just haven't been focused! Clearly you can't read, or you would have known to put in a bat spleen, not a slug!'

The class had gone very quiet, and Rose realized that they were all listening to her argument with Malfoy. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor Achillea walking toward the pair of them. Thinking desperately for a way to salvage the situation, she began to clean the slugs from the floor. As she gathered them up, however, Malfoy commented, 'Go ahead, Weasley, clean up the mess. Can't be any different from the filthy excuse for a house hat your dirt-poor grandparents live in.'

All thoughts of cleaning up and saving face vanished from Rose's mind as she dropped the slugs that she was holding and turned toward Malfoy with the intention of causing him irreparable harm. But before she could take a step, Albus ran past her and shoved Malfoy toward the wall.

'ENOUGH!' Shouted Professor Achillea, casting a shield charm between Malfoy and Albus and Rose. 'Mister Malfoy, I don't care if Miss Weasley was micromanaging your every movement, your carelessness easily would have ruined your potion. In addition, your prejudice is disgraceful and will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. Twenty points from Slytherin.'

She then faced Albus and said, 'and Mister Potter, you will refrain from your displays of violence in my class or suffer the consequences as well.'

With that, the Professor strode away, and the room began to fill with chatter as the students returned their attentions to their potions. Rose finished cleaning up the slugs, then focused her attention on her cauldron and began to work with an increased vigour.

'At least let me add ingredients or stir the cauldron,' muttered Malfoy, some anger still present in his voice.

'No.' Said Rose simply, and she finished and bottled the potion in the last five minutes of class as her partner packed up.

Just before leaving the classroom, Malfoy turned to Rose and looked her dead in the eye. His eyes turned hard as he spat, 'you're a bloody nightmare, Weasley. Go home and stop ruining Hogwarts for everyone else.'


	4. First Year: Homeward Bound

Year end exams were over, and students were out and about on the grounds, enjoying the sunny weather. Scorpius Malfoy was eating breakfast with his friends, heartened by the impending end to the school year and the summer to come.

'Oi mate, your owl's come,' said Noctus, drawing Scorpius' attention. His owl, Artemis, landed neatly on the table in front of him, and held out her leg so that Scorpius could take the letter attached to it.

'Who ith it?' Inquired Alcor, who was chewing on a large mouthful of toast and jam.

Scorpius turned the letter over, immediately recognizing the handwriting on the front. His face paled slightly as he said quietly, 'it's from my Grandfather. I…' He trailed off, before abruptly standing up. 'I should read this upstairs. If he's sending me a letter, it must be something important, because he's never written me before…' Gathering his things, Scorpius shuffled out of the Great Hall and made his way to the Slytherin common room. However, just before entering the room, he thought for a moment and then turned and walked away. The library, he figured, would be completely deserted, and Scorpius had a feeling that this letter was not something that should be read near others' eyes.

Once he was inside the library, Scorpius wandered toward his favourite study table, which was hidden by the labyrinth of bookshelves. After sitting down, he held the letter up in front of him, and stared at it for a good long time. Why had his Grandfather, the most distant member of his family, sent him a letter? What had happened? Was Lucius Malfoy disappointed with his grandson? The questions whirled in his mind, and Scorpius had to put them to rest. Carefully, he slit the side of the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment that it contained. Opening the missive, he began to read.

 _Scorpius,_

 _I am writing to congratulate you on successfully completing first year, and I expect that you have come first in your classes, or at least before the blood traitor Weasleys and the children with less than pure bloodlines. I am pleased to hear that you have struck up a friendship with the Carrow and Goyle boys; they come from reputable families which I have worked with in the past. They will help to correct the pro-muggle views that your parents have unfortunately adopted instead of views of blood purity that were instilled in them, and I shall as well. As a Malfoy, you come from an illustrious line of pure-blooded wizards that can be traced to before the eleventh century, and you are most certainly above those with no magical lineage. I advise you to spurn these impostors, as they will lead you astray of the path that you must take to achieve the success that I did during my life. Although the days of the Dark Lord and Wizarding Wars are over, the ideas that we fought for must live on. Admittedly, the Dark Lord was fanatic in his aspirations, but it is also true that blood is power, Grandson, and those who are purest of blood are the most deserving of power. Knowing this, I also urge you to put the wayward Weasleys in their place, as tainted blood is no better than dirty blood. Show that you are entitled to the world, and the world you shall receive. Evidently, this is not a letter that should be read by anyone other than yourself, including your parents. We must work quietly but steadily to achieve our goals._

 _Your Grandfather,_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

Scorpius sat in absolute silence, trying to process what he had just read. He knew immediately that he would never, _ever_ show this to his parents; they would go absolutely mental if they knew what his Grandfather had told him. However, another part of Scorpius wondered if he should heed the advice. His Grandfather was an intimidating man, definitely not one to ignore, but the actions of Lucius and Draco Malfoy had caused a sense of prejudice toward Scorpius - everyone expected him to be an arsehole, and the older students pushed him around because of who he was descended from. Because of this, the idea of being superior to his classmates (especially a certain irritating redhead) pleased him immensely, and he liked the idea of stepping into the Malfoy name and making his stern Grandfather proud. It was time to do as his Grandfather had said and show Weasley - and the world- that he was a true Malfoy.

xxx

'That compartment is empty, let's sit there!' Albus felt Rose tug him into a compartment, and was followed by Ivy.

'Rose!' He complained, 'I'm supposed to meet Kyle and Sean soon!'

'Oh, just stay here for a bit. Wouldn't you rather spend the train ride home with your dear, sweet best cousin friend?'

'I wasn't aware of the 'sweet' part, it must be something you keep hidden in,' added Ivy, rolling her eyes.

The three of them dissolved into laughter. Always the first to recover, Ivy began, 'We're done our first year! Doesn't it feel great? We won't be the littlest in the school any more!'

'Well actually, Ivy, you are still quite short…' began Rose, with a gleam in her eye.

'Oh shut it,' retorted Ivy, rolling her eyes. 'You know what I meant. Besides, I'll catch up to you lot soon enough!'

Stealing a glance at Ivy, Albus had to agree with his cousin for the time being. Ivy was quite petite, with dark hair and light brown skin. Apart from that, he looked like every other small girl to him, except, of course, for those in his riotously redheaded family.

'It'll be a step up, being in second year,' he added. 'I already miss Hogwarts!'

'More like you don't want to spend the summer stuck with all of us!' laughed Rose.

'Well, I can't say that's a lie…' responded Albus with a smile. The three of them continued their amiable banter for a while, laughing and joking together. Eventually, there came a point where the conversation trickled to a halt, and each of them became engrossed in their own thoughts (and in the Pumpkin Pasties from the trolly). Albus began to think of plans for the summer ahead, when there would be cousins and friends to visit and lots of Grandma Weasley's food to enjoy. All of a sudden, his musings were interrupted by a rather snide voice.

'So, Weasley, Potter, are you so desperate for friends that you're sitting with a useless muggle-born?' Looking round, Albus saw Malfoy standing in the doorway with his two hench-mates. 'Then again, I wouldn't expect any better from a bunch of blood traitors like you.'

'That's an absolutely disgusting thing to say, Malfoy,' said Rose in a carrying voice. 'Get out of our compartment.' She stood up, holding on to her wand in her pocket. Albus followed suit, noticing that Ivy had shrunk into the corner of the compartment.

'What's the matter, Weasley, desperate to keep your only friend?' sneered Malfoy. 'Then again, who else would be mates with you - I mean,' he gestured up and down at her, 'look at you. Clearly fame can't cure ugliness.'

'Think whatever you want of me, Malfoy. I really couldn't care less about what the child of a death eater has to say about my appearance. However, I don't like the way you're talking about my friend, and so I repeat, LEAVE before I hex you into a thousand slimy pieces.' With that, Albus and Rose both pulled out their wands and pointed them at the three boys in the doorway.

'Well, Potter, looks like you have your cousin here to do all the talking. Are you too afraid to say something? Waiting to get home so you can tell on me to your mummy?'

'I'm advising you to shut it, Malfoy, before you get the same as your mates there - if you could really call those two idiots mates.'

Scorpius shot a glance at Noctus, who seemed to be swelling like a balloon. Looking back into the carriage, he saw that Rose was now pointing her wand at Alcor, and heard her mutter, 'Engorgio.' Scorpius pulled out his wand to retaliate, and aimed leg-locker curses at all three friends before slamming the compartment door shut and locking it from outside. Albus saw, with some satisfaction, that Malfoy was having trouble with the counter-engorgement charm, and the blond boy ended up having to drag his hench-mates down the aisle and into another compartment.

'Well, what do we do now?' inquired Albus.

'You pass me my wand, because I can't reach it,' snapped Rose, who was trying to inchworm her way to her wand. 'Then, dear cousin, we'll go find that absolutely loathsome prat, and make him wish he'd never crossed us.'

'Here, take your wand,' came Ivy's quiet voice.

'Thanks, Ivy,' replied Rose. She performed the counter-curse on herself, then quickly put Albus and Ivy to rights as well.

'How do you even know the counter-curse?' asked Albus.

'I read.'

'So do I, but- well anyway, thanks, Rose.'

Unexpectedly, Ivy spoke up, in a voice so quiet that Albus almost missed what she said. 'I'm sorry I caused a fight for you two. I didn't even defend myself - I'm just as useless as he says I am.'

'What? Ivy, that's ridiculous! Malfoy's just a smarmy git, you can't let him make you feel bad about yourself'

'For once, Rose is right,' said Albus. 'Don't let Malfoy get to you. Besides, it isn't like I said anything to him either, I just stood up and pulled out my wand. The point is, just because you're shy doesn't make you useless. You're wicked clever and the nicest person I know.'

'Not to mention, you're a fantastic friend! Who else would put up with me for so long? You're just as much of a wizard as Albus and I, and who your parents are has nothing to do with anything.'

'Thanks, guys,' said Ivy, her voice a little stronger. 'I'm glad I have friends like you.' She enveloped Rose and Albus in a hug, and the three of them stood like that for a minute or so.

After they had separated, Albus cleared his throat awkwardly and commented, 'I think I'll go find Sean and Kyle now, they'll have been waiting for a while now. I hope you have a fantastic summer, Ivy!' He gave her a smile, then exited the compartment and went off to find his roommates, excited for the beginning of summer holidays.


	5. Second Year: Sniffles

The sun peeked through Victoire Weasley's curtains, without any regard for whether or not she might want to have a lie in. It was Saturday, for the love of Merlin! She reached for her wand to close the drapes around her bed, before she realized that it was Saturday. As in, the Saturday of a Hogsmeade Weekend. And she had promised to meet Teddy today. Blast it! Tossing back the covers, Victoire jumped out of bed and frantically began to get ready, eager to see her boyfriend after such a long time apart. Being at Hogwarts without him was honestly the worst thing she could think of. Well, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but she really did miss him. She pulled out her clothes, trying to find an outfit that would fit the occasion, and finally settled on a sky blue woolen dress with warm leggings and a thick jacket. Soft boots, a scarf, and a snug hat completed the look. Taking a glance at the clock; she realized that she had just enough time to sprint through the castle and follow her classmates into Hogsmeade.

After reaching the Three Broomsticks, Victoire calmed down a bit, taking deep breaths to try and regain her composure. 'Two hot butterbeers, please,' she called to Madam Rosmerta, the elderly but ever-smiling barmaid.

'Coming up, love!' came the reply. 'Here you are, hope you enjoy!'

Victoire paid Madam Rosmerta for the drinks, and began to sip on one, leaving the other for Teddy.

'Hey, Vicky, how's it going? Saving a drink for me?' She turned, knowing full well that it wasn't her boyfriend who was flirting with her. It was Zachary Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Victoire was used to catcalls and occasional flirting from males, it was one of the hazards of being part Veela. She had even seen men wolf-whistle at her mother, until they ended up on the wrong end of Fleur or Charlie Weasleys' wands. Zachary, however, seemed unable to take no for an answer, and he continuously attempted to flirt with, kiss, and touch her.

'Sod off, Zachary, there's nothing for you here.'

'Au contraire, Vicky,' he began with a truly dreadful attempt at French. 'You're here, so clearly there's something for moi aussi.' He placed his hand on her shoulder, and Victoire smacked it off.

She clenched her teeth, speaking in hard, furious breaths. 'Do NOT call me Vicky. My name is Victoire, you blithering oaf, and, as you very well know, I am not waiting for you. I'm waiting for my _boyfriend_ , so get off.'

'Come on, 'toire, you know there's something, why do you keep denying it? Maybe this will change your mind…' He leaned in to kiss her, and Victoire recoiled, ready to slap him. He was jerked away from her, however, by an annoyed Teddy Lupin.

'Hey mate,' he said, letting go of Flint's shirt, 'I'm quite sure she told you to get lost, so why don't you go hang out with those losers you call friends over there? We'd really appreciate it.'

Flint glared at the two of them, but even he wasn't boneheaded enough to cross Teddy Lupin. 'Whatever, I'll see you later, 'toire,' he grumbled and stalked off, albeit with a wink in Victoire's direction.

'My name's Victoire!' She called after him, 'V-I-C-T-O-I-'

'He's gone, _Victoire_ , chuckled Teddy, pulling her out of her chair and through the door. 'Let's go for a walk.'

'Hmph. You know, I could have taken care of it.'

'I have no doubt about that, but I was getting rather fed up of him, weren't you?'

'What? You were there the whole time?'

'Of course,' he said, smirking. 'It was quite entertaining, up until the point where he tried to desecrate your mouth.'

'Desecration, is it? Well what's it called when you do it, then?' They walked off of the path into a quiet strand of trees, where they wouldn't be seen by passersby.

'Hmm… you'll have tell me.' With that, Teddy took her other hand and pulled her into his warm embrace. Victoire tilted her head to meet his lips, smirking slightly at his small gasp. It had been far too long since the last time she'd seen him, and from his enthusiastic response to her kiss, she figured that he felt the same way. He ran his hands up and down her back as she ran hers through his audaciously purple hair, and she pulled back to look into his eyes, which had become the deep, rich gold that only surfaced when he was with her.

'Oi! Pipsqueak! Malfoy!'

The couple broke apart, confusedly turning toward the path. A small student -the Malfoy boy, presumed Victoire- was walking rather quickly, pursued by two sixth years.

'Oi Malfoy, where d'you think you're going?' The burly sixth-year put a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, turning him around.

'We've got a bone to pick with you,' said the other. 'You know, your grandfather cursed off my father's leg. That don't seem fair now, does it? Maybe we should do the same to you and see how you take it.'

Surprisingly, Malfoy stood his ground. 'I'm truly sorry for what my grandfather did to your family, but I didn't have anything to do with that.'

'Way we see it,' said the first sixth-year, 'your family owes us. I think we should start with you, don't you think?'

Victoire had seen enough. She was no stranger to bullies, it was part and parcel of being part Veela. Because of this, she empathised with the Malfoy boy, despite her personal reservations against his family. She emerged from the trees and stood behind Malfoy.

'I think that's enough, boys. Move along.'

'Well, well, Malfoy,' mocked one of the sixth-years, 'Got a little friend? You know, I wouldn't mind getting to know _her_.'

Victoire resisted the urge to spit in his face, hex him, or both. Instead, she replied, 'I've already asked you once to leave. Now sod off, unless you want to be at the end of the Head Girl's wand.'

At this point, Teddy spoke up, having come to her side a moment earlier. 'I wouldn't bet against her, boys. She will hex you, and I guarantee that it won't be pleasant.'

'A Weasley sticking up for a Malfoy, we should write this into the books,' said the second boy, but he did take a step back.

'I'll stick up for anyone who's picked on for things they can't control.'

'And I,' added Teddy, 'will do the same, especially when the bullies in question are eyeing my girlfriend. Now run along, unless you think you can take the Head Girl and a Curse-Breaker.'

'Alright, alright, we're leaving!' Exclaimed the first boy. 'But Malfoy, you won't always have someone to fight your battles for you, and you'd best remember that, ponce.'

The boys stalked off, leaving Victoire with Teddy and Malfoy. 'Are you alright?' She asked, looking him over for injuries.

'I'm fine. I don't need someone to stick up for me, okay? I can do it myself, I'm not a child.' With that, Malfoy ran back toward Hogwarts, leaving a bewildered couple in his wake.

'I was just trying to help!' Called Victoire.

'It's okay, Vic, you did help, even if he isn't ready to admit it,' said Teddy.

'He's a kid! Yes, he's a Malfoy, and he isn't the kindest of boys, I mean, you've heard Rose's stories. But still, he's a kid and they were going to attack him for something his Grandfather did! He wasn't even born when all that happened! Hell, we weren't even born!'

Teddy wrapped her into a hug. 'Vic, you can't solve everyone's problems, try as you might. Anyway, I think we've got something far more important to get back to, and I think it goes a little like this…' He kissed her, pressing his lips firmly onto hers.

'Brilliant,' she mumbled.

'What?'

'That's what it's called when you kiss me. Absolutely brilliant.' With a smile, she took his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers once more.

xxx

Rose was in the library, attempting to focus on her textbook. She'd decided to forego the trip to Hogsmeade in order to study for an upcoming charms test, because the lack of students meant that the library was even quieter than usual, and more conducive to revision. Or at least it was, until a certain blond boy had stomped upstairs and positioned himself at a table just on the other side of a bookcase. Try as she might, she couldn't block out his incessant muttering and sniffling - if he had a cold, he should stay away from other students, not spread his germs around the Library! Thoroughly fed up, Rose walked over to his table.

Malfoy saw her approach, and looked down the end of his nose, which was red from the cold outside. 'What do _you_ want, Weasley? Here to try and fix my life like the rest of your stupid family?'

'No, I just came round to ask you to kindly be quiet, because I'm _trying_ to study,' she responded, with a razor edge to her voice. 'As for my family, I'm sure none of them would have anything do with you, especially considering that they're smart enough to know a prat when they see one.'

'Clearly they can't spot a prat very well, I mean, they still hang around you. But other than that, they're bloody _perfect,_ aren't they? Nothing wrong with the famous Weasley clan.'

'What's your problem, Malfoy? Just because your family is messed up, doesn't mean you need to insult mine.'

'Oh honestly, Weasley, you think you're all that and then some, but you know what? You're just as lousy as the rest of your lot. No friends, no life, nothing. You're just nothing. Trying to fight everyone else's battles without realizing that you make a bigger mess just being there.

At this, Rose felt a pricking behind her eyes, but she fought to keep it in. She would NOT give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Instead, she quickly smacked him across the face, then dashed out of the library, snatching her things from the table as she ran. Knowing that Malfoy would probably be pursuing her, she lost herself in the halls, and ducked into a cupboard a good ways away from the Library. Only then did she succumb to the tears that had been blurring her vision, sobbing quietly until she was spent.

When she had wept herself dry, Rose whispered, 'lumos,' and began to neaten her papers by the light of her wand. A letter from her mum fell out of the bag - Rose had been saving it to read after finishing her revision - and she opened it, hoping that it would make her feel better.

 _My Dearest Rosie,_

 _How are you doing? I hope you've been studying hard, but make sure you remember to have fun once in a while, too! It's been a couple of weeks since my last letter, so I thought that I should write and fill you in on what's been happening at home, which I now realize is nothing but the usual news. Hugo is enjoying his last year in muggle school with Lily, although both of them are very much looking forward to attending Hogwarts next year. I must admit, I am rather glad that you got the chance to attend muggle school; it really gave you an insight into the muggle world, and you'll realize how useful it was as the years pass by. Other than that, I miss you bunches, of course, and I can't wait to see you at Easter! I'm sorry for this dreadfully short letter, but there simply isn't anything going on right now! I hope yours is more detailed than mine; you know that I love to hear about your friends and classes. Also, let me know if anything's the matter - I'm always open to listen. Dad says hello, or he would, if he wasn't trying to beat Uncle George in a gnome-throwing contest. So I'll say hi for Uncle George too._

 _I love you and miss you to the moon and back,_

 _Mum_

Rose let out a sniffle. Her mum always knew what to say, even when she didn't know what was going on. Rose decided to write back while the events of earlier were still in her mind, and she pulled out a quill and parchment.

 _Hi Mum,_

 _I'm alright, I guess. Actually, I'm not that great at the moment. Don't tell dad, but the Malfoy boy has been unpleasant to me for quite a while now, and today he insulted our family and I just snapped and smacked him in the face. I know that violence isn't the answer, but he was just so mean and I didn't know what to say so I smacked him and then ran out of the library. Apart from Malfoy, everything has been normal, I've been studying and spending time with Albus as usual. I'm counting the days until I see you at Easter. Say hi to everyone for me, and tell them that I miss them loads._

 _Sorry this is so short, but I really don't have any more in me right now._

 _I love you_

 _Rose_

Rose decided to send her letter right away, so she packed up her things and poked her head out the door. The hall was clear. She hurriedly made her way to the Owlery, making sure to avoid the few students that she passed in the hall. She wasn't sure that her eyes were back to normal yet, and she didn't want anyone to see that she had been crying. Once she was inside the Owlery, she sat on a bench and called out to her owl.

'Celesta! I've got a letter for you to take home to mum!' The young barn owl swooped toward Rose, landing with a bit of a wobble. She held out her leg for Rose, who tied on the letter with a neat bow.

'I'm sure I've got a treat in here somewhere,' she muttered, searching her bag. 'Ah, here it is!' Celesta ate the treat in two bites, then took off and soared into the distance as Rose returned to the castle.

xxx

Lines of worry settled on Hermione Granger's brow as she read her daughter's letter; she could see a few tearstains near the bottom of the parchment. Hermione knew Rose well enough to know that if her daughter was writing to her about an issue, it was far bigger than what she'd made it out to be. The question was, should she tell Ron about the situation? She knew that he would go mental, he already had issues with Scorpius Malfoy on account of who his father was. On the other hand, he'd be even angrier if he found out later that Hermione hadn't told him. In this case, she decided, honesty was best, but she would make sure that Ron let their daughter handle the situation on her own. Hermione wasn't fond of the Malfoy family, but she knew that Rose wouldn't want her parents to solve her problem for her. No, Hermione wouldn't get involved, but she would try her best to protect her Rosie from getting hurt too badly.

 **A/N: Thank you to EllaSkye394 for reminding me that only students in third year and up can visit Hogsmeade; it completely slipped my mind while I was writing! It's too late for me to rewrite this chapter so let's just say that Scorpius snuck into Hogsmeade - it's the kind of thing he'd do!**


	6. Third Year: Quidditch

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this one! I started writing the next few while working on this, so it took a bit longer to finish than I had anticipated.**

'GRYFFINDOR!'

James Potter cheered as his sister Lily ran up to him with a humongous smile. She was so excited that she could hardly speak; instead, she wrapped her arms around him and sat down, bouncing in her seat.

'What, no love for me?' Asked Fred, who was sitting beside James. He gave her a squeeze, and said, 'congrats, Lil, we knew you could do it! Well, actually, your brother over here worried his bloody head off wondering whether or not you'd be in Gryffindor but I, your wonderfully supportive cousin, had full faith in you.'

'Oh sod off, Fred. As if you weren't doing the exact same thing last year when Roxanne was being sorted.'

'Shut it, you lot! There are more to come!' Exclaimed Dominique, who, despite her outburst, was cheering along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Dom was a year older than James and Fred, and two years older than her brother Louis, who had come over from the Ravenclaw table and was cheering rather boisterously.

Shaking his head, James chuckled at the thought that the Weasley-Potter family were the most argumentative, mad, and wonderfully supportive bunch of witches and wizards that he'd ever encountered. Take Molly, for instance. She was Uncle Percy's oldest daughter, and so nobody had been too surprised when she was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. Molly, however, had been so upset at the time that she'd wanted to leave Hogwarts, but Victoire had insisted that she was just as much a part of the family as anyone else, and that at the end of the day, houses didn't matter anyway. In fact, Victoire had gone to her uncle Harry and Professor McGonagall in her second year, and demanded that there be a common room for students from every house. After a year of planning between Harry Potter and Professor McGonagall, a massive inter-house common room had been created, which also magically connected to doorways just outside each of the four House common rooms. Because of this, students from different houses could work together on homework, relax, and enjoy each other's company without breaking curfew. The room hadn't been very popular at first, but after the school became dominated by Weasleys, Potters, and all of their family and friends, the common room became the perfect place for the entire mess of students to laugh and cause a ruckus together. And of course, where the Weasley company went, the rest of the school followed.

'Weasley, Hugo!' The hall had become silent once more, and James watched as his cousin walked nervously up to the stool. He placed the hat on his head, and nary a second later, it shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

James began cheering once more, and joined his family in giving the two new Gryffindors a giant group hug. They celebrated for a good few minutes before quieting down to allow the sorting to continue. After the last student (Yarrow, Illea) had been sorted, food appeared on the house tables and the students tucked in. James began to eat hurriedly, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Fred.

'James, that's a fork you're holding, not a shovel.'

'Tired.' James replied, after swallowing his mouthful. 'Hungry.'

'Sure you are, mate. More's the chance that you're itching to go talk to Alistair over there.'

Hazel Alistair was a bubbly girl in James' year, whom he'd fancied for the past few years. 'I don't know what you're talking about, mate,' he mumbled around his mouthful of treacle tart.

'Sod it, James, just go ask her out already!'

'So she can turn me down again? I'll pass, thanks.'

'She's been turning you down for at least two years, why should it be any different now?'

'Because I actually fancy her, Fred! And I want to give her some space - besides, they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder,' he ended, waggling his eyebrows at his cousin

'Oh shut it, James, I did not miss Anna Rivers over the summer!'

'Who said anything about Anna? I was just showing you my new and improved eyebrow dance.'

'Prick'

'Methinks the Fred protests far too much, don't you?'

'Methinks we should go to our dormitory before anyone else hears words of such a sensitive nature'

'There, I'll gladly agree with you, Freddie.'

'Don't call me that.'

'Freddie'

Still bickering good-naturedly, the two boys stood up with the rest of the students and ambled toward their dormitory, ready to spend quality time planning their pranks for the year before turning in for the night.

xxx

Scorpius raced forward as he tried to catch the quaffle that had just been thrown to him. He threw himself flat on his broom and got it by the tips of his fingers. 'Not bad, but I can do better,' the thought, flying toward the goal hoops. Nigel Warrington, the keeper and captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, moved out to block Scorpius, and shouted, 'okay Malfoy, now shoot and try to get it in!'

Scorpius took the shot, and winced as the quaffle just missed one of the hoops. He flew back to where the other chaser hopefuls were waiting, and watched the rest of them take their shots. Some of the fifth and sixth years were very good, but Scorpius was confident that he was at least at their level. In any case, he was better than the first and second year students who had shown up to try out for the team. As more students were cut, Scorpius' excitement grew; he had done well enough to proceed to the final round of tryouts. The mock game became faster-paced, and it took all of Scorpius' concentration to catch, pass, and score with his potential teammates. By the end, he was dead tired, but optimistic about his chances of making it on the team.

'Alright everyone,' called Warrington. 'You all flew well today, and I'm going to have a tough time deciding on who makes it onto the team. Just remember that even if you aren't chosen this year, don't stop practicing, because most of you can try out again next year. I'll post the final list tonight. Thanks for trying out!'

Scorpius followed the other hopefuls to the change rooms, and quickly changed back into his robes. He made his way to the castle and up to his dormitory, where he had a quick shower before settling in the armchair by his bed. Scorpius attempted to study for a good five minutes before getting back up and shoving his books to the side. He was too nervous, too tense to study anything. Instead, he went down to the Slytherin common room, which was noisy and distracting as usual - perfect for his anxious mood. The afternoon wore into evening, but Scorpius couldn't be bothered to go to the Great Hall for supper, choosing to pace and fidget while the room emptied. He halfheartedly ate the bit of cold welsh rabbit that Noctus had brought back for him, but otherwise let his nerves build as the hands on the clock moved on. Around nine, he saw Warrington come in with a bit of paper in his hand and walk up to the noticeboard. This was it. Warrington retreated from the board as it was swarmed by students, all eager to find out who would be on this year's quidditch team. Fighting and shoving his way to the front, Scorpius took a deep breath before scanning the list.

xxx

The wind blew fast and fierce as dozens of students made their way to the quidditch pitch. Those hoping to be selected for the legendary Gryffindor team were trying to remain steady in the buffeting blows, and Rose was among these hopeful students.

'Fancy flying on a day like this!' Shouted Albus, trying to make himself heard over the howls. 'How could she tell us about trials on the day of?'

Olivia Wood, captain of the team and daughter of the renowned Oliver Wood, had kept the house on their toes with regard to the date of the quidditch trials. When Rose had asked why she hadn't called trials in advance, Olivia had replied, 'I'm waiting for a day when the weather is sufficiently rubbish, and you can't plan the weather.' Rose supposed that Olivia wanted to judge their capabilities in bad conditions, and she told Albus as much.

'You know she just wants to see if we can hack it when there's a bit of wind out'

'But still!' He replied indignantly, 'How am I supposed to catch the Quaffle if the wind blows it off course?'

'Oh stop being so dramatic, Al. We've been practicing all summer in conditions much worse than this!'

'Yes, well, we haven't been trying out for the team all summer, have we?'

'We may as well have been! We were training with Olivia! She's taught you half of what you know, and the other half's come from our quidditch-obsessed family!'

The Weasley family really was nuts about quidditch, mused Rose. So far, almost every Weasley and Potter had been on their house team, and the Gryffindor team was essentially made up of her cousins and family friends. James was a chaser, Olivia, whose father was good friends with Rose's dad and Uncle Harry, was a beater, Fred was the second beater, Dominique was keeper, and both Teddy and Victoire had been on the team during their days as Hogwarts. Not to mention that Louis, Lucy, and Gina Wood were all on the Ravenclaw team; Lucy was the Ravenclaw captain, and she was fiercely competitive about quidditch.

'Oi! You lot!' Olivia had magnified her voice to be heard over the wind, and was calling out to those trying out for quidditch. 'I want you to break off into groups by year and have a fly around the pitch! And anyone NOT in Gryffindor,' she looked pointedly at a group of snickering Ravenclaw boys, 'can get off the pitch NOW!'

Having the students circle the quidditch pitch proved to be a brilliant idea of Olivia's. Because of the fierce wind, many found it challenging to stay on their broom at all, let alone fly smoothly. Over half of the students trying out were disqualified after this exercise, but Rose and Albus were still in the running, and in Rose's opinion, they were two of the better fliers there. After landing smoothly, Albus went over to one side with the many chaser hopefuls and Rose hurried over to where the seven other students trying out for seeker were waiting. There were over thirty students trying out for chaser, and in groups of three, they were called up and asked to work as a team with James to try and score on Dominique. By the end of this round of trials, Olivia had cut the number of students to twelve, and Rose noted with pride that Albus had done a spectacular job in the air, and had scored a goal. For the next round, the chasers again worked with James to try and score, but Fred had been introduced into the picture, and he was ruthlessly whacking a bludger toward the students in the air, who were forced to dive, swerve, and duck through the gusts of wind to avoid being hit. After this intense trial, all but three students were cut; Rose was pleased that Albus was one of those three. For the final round, the chaser hopefuls made regular and penalty shots at the goal, and despite Dominique's exceptional skill as a keeper, Albus was able to get the quaffle past her three times, more than either of his competitors.

When they landed, Olivia grinned and shouted, 'Congratulations to our two new chasers, Conor Finnigan and Albus Potter!'

Rose hollered and cheered with the other Gryffindors, and ran over to congratulate her cousin. 'You were fantastic, Al! I've never seen you play that well, you were bloody brilliant! And in a sodding windstorm, no less!'

'I can't believe I got in, Rose, pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming.'

'Oh sod off, you've been training harder than anyone for this! I knew you could do it,' she smiled, giving him another squeeze. 'Okay, it's time for my trial now. Do you think I'll be able to see the snitch in this weather? It's beginning to rain! If the rain's in my face, I won't be able to see anything, and-'

'Rose, if I could make it then so can you. As for the rain, my dad taught me a trick for that - just tap your face and say Impervius! You'll be-'

'SEEKERS TO THE MIDDLE OF THE PITCH!' Bellowed Olivia, who had again magnified her voice.

'Alright, gotta go!'

'Good luck!'

Rose walked out into the pitch with her broom. She could feel a bundle of nerves growing in her stomach, and fought them off. 'You can do this. You've been practicing every summer for years, Rose. Get a grip, it's just a quidditch tryout! Besides, if you don't get in, you'll have more time to study. You really need to do finish my astronomy chart, it's due next week!'

Once the seekers were lined up in front of Olivia, she pulled out a golf ball from the bag she was holding. 'Alright. You all know that seekers often have to dive for the snitch, so I'm going to go up and toss these,' she held up the ball, 'toward the ground. I want to see you dive fast and steep, within the limits of safety, of course.'

One by one, the students went through the drill with Olivia. When Rose went up, Olivia said, 'Okay, Weasley. I'm going to start easy and see how far you get with these. Remember that I'm looking for technique, power and control. You understand?'

Rose nodded, and Olivia started. She began by simply tossing the golf balls in the air near Rose, but as Rose caught the balls one after another, Olivia began to throw them farther out and in different directions, feinting at times to try and confuse Rose. Racing around on her broom, Rose flew around the pitch. She saw Olivia raise her hand to throw another one, and readied herself to catch it. Suddenly, Olivia turned and threw the ball in the other direction, while Rose was still half a pitch away from the Quidditch captain. 'Buggering Hell,' she thought, changing her trajectory and racing toward the rapidly falling ball. 'Faster, faster, let's go!' she urged her broom onward, throwing herself flat against the handle to speed up even further. She felt the wind attempt to whip her off course, and constantly had to shift in order to maintain her speed. She reached the place where the ball was falling - and watched as it slipped out of the reach of her fingers and hit the ground. Angrily, she grabbed it, then turned around and flew toward Olivia.

'What should I do now? She asked, still furious with herself for letting the ball fall out of her reach. That was the difference between success and failure.

'I've seen what I need to, so you can go back down and join the students who have already finished this stage of the trial.'

Disheartened, Rose followed Olivia's instructions, positive that she had lost her chance at being seeker for the Gryffindor team. She watched the last few students try out, and looked down at her feet when Olivia landed in front of them.

'Okay, guys. I've got a pretty good idea of your skill levels now, so I'm going to pull out the top three for further trials. As for those of you who didn't make it this year, remember that spots open up on the team with each new school year, so don't lose heart! Anyway, I'd like to see Alistair, Morgan, and Weasley for a moment; the rest of you can go get changed and head back to the castle.'

Rose felt a push on her back, and saw Albus grinning at her. 'Go, Rose! Stop moping, because Olivia just called you up as part of the top three seekers!'

'What? She did? Oh my - blimey, thanks Al - I'll just be off, then!' Her heart pounding furiously, Rose walked over to where Olivia was waiting for her. A look of amusement played upon the captain's face, and Rose blushed, realizing that Olivia had just seen her exchange with Albus.

'Alright, you three,' Olivia began, ' You definitely outflew the lot, but that doesn't guarantee you a spot on the team. As you know, there's only one seeker position, and so you'll be trying out against each other. I'm tired and I'm sure you're all tired, so we're going to head in now, but I want to see you on the pitch at seven tomorrow morning, 's that clear? A storm's coming, and I'd like to see how you lot fare in less pleasant conditions. Now go get changed! You all smell like – well, you smell like me, and that's really not much of a compliment, is it?' Smiling, Olivia mounted her broom and kicked off, and Rose trudged back to the castle for a long, hot shower and an even longer nap.


	7. Third Year: Ivy's Past

_Warrington retreated from the board as it was swarmed by students, all eager to find out who would be on this year's quidditch team. Fighting and shoving his way to the front, Scorpius took a deep breath before scanning the list._

 **Slytherin Quidditch Team 2019-2020**

 **Captain/Keeper: Nigel Warrington  
Seeker: Terra Burke  
Beaters: Alcor Goyle, Damien Vickers  
Chasers: Selena Rowle, Lionel Rosier, Damacus Nott**

Scorpius felt an internal jolt as he desperately read the list again, hoping that he had simply missed his own name. All around him, students were smiling, high-fiving, and clapping each other on the shoulder, but the blond boy saw none of it. He hadn't been good enough. He hadn't made the cut. His grandfather would be beyond disappointed. Goyle was behind him, grinning widely and Nott was congratulating his friend on a job well done. Scorpius shook his head slightly to refocus himself, then plastered a wide smile on his face and turned to congratulate his friend.

xxx

Lysander Scamander had come out with some of his house mates to watch the final trials for Gryffindor seeker. As the seeker for the Ravenclaw team, he wanted to know early on who he'd be competing against in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match, which was coming up in just under two months. Secretly, he hoped that Rose would make the team; although she was a fierce competitor, she was just as fierce a friend, and he had known her for as long as she could remember – his mum was quite close with the Weasleys; In fact, many of the War Generation adults kept in frequent contact and were always having each other round for dinner. Lysander was a year older than Rose, but he didn't underestimate her ability to beat him with her eyes closed if he was off game. He'd been practicing with her over the summer, and he loved that she put all of her effort into playing as well as she possibly could. He also liked other things about her, namely her laugh, her hair, her hugs... Merlin, those hugs had begun to burn through him like fire, but he knew that she wasn't interested in him like that – she was practically his sister, after all.

He watched her walk out onto the pitch with her competitors, and a grin appeared on his face. Rose was scanning the stands, and looked pleasantly surprised to see Lysander there. He waved his arm in greeting, and his stomach gave a funny little jolt when she waved back.

xxx

'ALRIGHT, SEEKERS!' Called Olivia, beckoning to the three seeker hopefuls. 'COME TO THE MIDDLE TO THE PITCH!'

Rose walked briskly toward the Quidditch captain, mentally sizing up her opponents as she did so. Hazel Alistair was in her fifth year, and Rose quite liked the older girl, but she was confident that Alistair's seeking ability was second to her own. Ayer Morgan was a gangly seventh year who, despite his wiry frame, was quite quick, and he would be the competitor to watch out for in this trial.

'Look alive, everyone! Mount your brooms and get ready for some fancy flying!' With that, Olivia kicked off and ascended rapidly, with Rose, Morgan, and Alistair right behind her. And so began a tumultuous day of dives, swerves, rolls, and the like; maneuvers that increased in complexity as the trial went on. To cap it off, the wind was blowing fiercely, and rain was driving into Rose's face like knives. Several times, she wondered how anyone could possibly find a snitch in such weather, and after a few hours, she was shivering and chilled to the bone. Rose was feverently hoping that their latest drill would come to an end, at this point, she didn't care who found the snitch. Struggling to fly straight through her violent shivers, she suddenly caught a telltale glimmer of light. Accelerating, she ducked to avoid a bludger and streaked toward the snitch. Morgan and Alistair quickly realized that Rose had seen the elusive ball, and dashed over in pursuit. Rose, however, was determined to claim this victory. She threw herself flat against her broom, urging it to fly faster toward the escaping snitch. She could feel her opponents on her tail, slowly gaining on her. Morgan was neck in neck with her, he was slightly ahead of her… All of a sudden, the chase ended when Alistair snatched the ball out of the air and sank to the ground, triumphant.

Rose felt her heart sink; she had failed to make it onto the team, she wouldn't be able to play with Albus, James, and the rest of her family and friends. Holding back tears, she descended to where Olivia stood with a smile on her face.

'Excellent job, all of you! You were all marvellous, but unfortunately, we can only take one seeker. As you know, this was the final drill, and so without further ado, I am pleased to announce that our new seeker will be none other than Rose Weasley!'

Jolted out of her self-pity, Rose looked at Olivia with confusion. Surely she had misheard the captain? But no, Olivia was pulling Rose toward the team, where Albus stood with excited eyes. He enveloped her in a hug, and before she knew it, Rose was being hugged by James, Fred, and the rest of her family and friends. She cracked a smile, which soon grew into a laugh as she realized that this was it. She was seeker for the Gryffindor team! It was a lot to live up to; her uncles Charlie and Harry had been the best Gryffindor seekers in centuries, and since then, the team had been known to be legendary. Rose, however, was up to the challenge. Still smiling at her good fortune, she followed her new teammates off of the pitch.

xxx

'Congratulations, Rose!' Ivy exclaimed, leading Rose into a corner of the massive Hogwarts common room, where Albus sat waiting with a plate of cupcakes.

'Thanks, Ivy! You didn't have to go through all of this trouble!'

'Oh, it's hardly anything, I just thought that we could celebrate the two newest members of the Gryffindor quidditch team with a bit of dessert!'

'Speaking of quidditch teams,' added Albus, 'Did you make it onto the Ravenclaw team?'

'You tried out for quidditch without telling me?' Shrieked Rose. 'Why on earth would you tell Albus, but not me?'

'Well,' Ivy began, 'Albus caught me practicing the other day with a school broom, and I made him swear not to tell a soul that I was trying out. I'm not very good at quidditch, so I just tried out for fun - I knew that I wouldn't get on the team, so I didn't want to tell anyone that I was going to try.'

'Guess that answers my question, then,' said Albus

'I could have helped you out, you know,' said Rose reproachfully.

'I know you would have, but I really didn't want to make the team anyway, I just tried out for fun,' answered Ivy. 'Anyway, let's eat these cupcakes! I asked the house elves to make a recipe that I use at home - I hope you like them!'

'Ivy,' began Albus, taking a large mouthful of cupcake, 'You are the sweetest person that I have ever met. And these cupcakes are the sweetest that I've ever eaten!'

'Thanks, Al,' she beamed, shrinking slightly under the praise. Without much further ado, the three of them tucked into the cupcakes that Ivy had arranged for, pausing only to make the occasional comment. In this way, they passed the next few minutes in sugary heaven. Their merriment, however, was short-lived, as a certain blond nuisance made his way toward them.

'Well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel with their mudblood friend,' he sneered. 'I heard you got into the quidditch team - Gryffindor must really be desperate if you lot were the best they could get.'

'Bugger off, Malfoy,' replied Ivy.

'Or what? Going to try and jinx me, are you? I'd like to see you try.'

At this point, Rose stepped in. 'Just because you weren't good enough to even be considered for your team doesn't mean that you need to come here and be an arse to us.'

'You're hardly one to talk, Weasley, they probably took you on as a pity case. I mean,' he gestured at her, 'Look at you. You look like you've got bits of dirt on your face and you're a right ugly mess.'

Rose took two steps toward Scorpius, and shoved him hard. She went for another hit, but Albus blocked her way. 'Rose, he's only being a sore arse because he's jealous that he's too pathetic to stay on a broom for five minutes, let alone make the team. Don't lose your shot by starting a fight. And Malfoy, you'd best shove off, because I see about fifteen people in this room who woul back me up if you were to do something stupid. Get lost.'

With that, Albus pulled Rose and Ivy toward a few chairs by the fire, which were in a more central part of the common room.

Ivy had never felt so ashamed in her life. She couldn't even stand up to a bully like Malfoy without letting the slurs and insults affect her. Blinking rapidly, she tried to clear the tears from her eyes, but one slipped through, betraying her to her friends.

'Hey, Ivy, don't let him get to you!' Implored Albus. 'None of those things he said are true, alright? You're a brilliant witch and friend.'

'You belong here as much as any of us, Ivy, don't you ever forget that,' added Rose.

'Thanks guys, I guess I just… sometimes it's hard,' she started, looking down at where her hand was still clasped in Albus'. She dropped it quickly and began to fidget, still not making eye contact with either of her friends. 'There are things like quidditch which you've been doing forever and I'm just starting to understand. I'm just so different, it feels like I don't belong sometimes. My mum and da didn't even want me to come here - they said that I'd be around people who have grown up with magic, and they don't even understand what it is! I've even had to hide some of the things we do here - they'd pull me out if they knew about some of the more dangerous things, and we're only in third year right now - it'll only get harder from here.'

'Ivy, that's awful! You're just as much a witch as I am-'

'-and you're even better at magic than me!' Albus jumped in.

'But that's the thing, they don't think I can do anything with it! I've had to fight them harder each year to come here - they think I'm ruining my education, that I won't be able to get a good job or go to a proper university.'

'University?' Inquired Albus

'It's like school for after you graduate, where you study a specialty,' explained Rose. 'And Ivy, just because you don't go to muggle university doesn't mean you won't be successful! You can do anything with magic! It's bloody magic!'

Offering a watery smile, Ivy looked up at Rose and Albus. 'Thanks, you two,' she whispered. They were truly the best friends anyone could ask for.

'I've got a bit of an idea that I'm going to work on,' announced Rose, 'and it involves you, Ivy. I won't say what it is just yet, because I've got to run it by McGonagall, but I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm going to go write a few things down, and then go sleep.' Squeezing Ivy in a bear hug, she whispered, 'You're brilliant, never forget that.' before walking off.

'I think we should make tracks as well, it's getting late,' said Ivy. She began to walk toward the Ravenclaw door, but Albus took hold of her wrist, turning her and pulling her into a hug. No words were exchanged, but she took comfort in the fact that one of her best friends in the world was there, and he was trying his very hardest to push her sadness away.

 **A/N: I know Scorpius came off as quite the jackass in this one, but it's only because he's incredibly jealous and frustrated. If you'd like to see anything added to future chapters, please post it in the comments! Also, please rate and review; I'd like to hear your thoughts on this story :)**


	8. Third Year: Parents' Day

Professor McGonagall leaned back in her chair, surveying the great hall as she did so. Hogwarts' first ever Parents Day was working out wonderfully, and credit for the entire thing could be given to Rose Weasley. The girl had worked with her headmistress for two months to plan this - a day where students, particularly those from muggle families, could invite their parents and siblings to the school and show them around Hogwarts. Some of the most prominent members of the wizarding community, including the members of the Golden Trio (the professor smirked fondly when she recalled this nickname), the Minister for Magic, and even a few celebrities, such as the Brothers Grimm, a new band on the rise (in reality, they'd been famous for years, but Professor McGonagall couldn't be bothered to pay attention to these things). Rose had thought it unfair that the parents of her classmates from non-magical families knew almost nothing about the wizarding world, and that they were unable to relate to their children in this regard. McGonagall knew that she was good friends with Ivy Spinner, and figured that something had occurred to trigger this brainwave, and she was glad that it had.

On this train of thought, she looked about and spotted Rose with Albus and Ivy. The latter was introducing her friends and their parents to her parents, who looked slightly overwhelmed by the magical goings-on around them. No matter, Rose had the situation under control. Under the Headmistress' vigilant eye, the day passed by smoothly and without incident to it's cessation. It was late, and nearly all of the students had left with their parents for the winter holidays, apart from the Potter-Weasley clan, who had remained behind to help take care of anything left to be done after the event. They were scattered in groups around the school, good-naturedly putting things to right that had been left haphazard by the hundreds of people who had attended. Seeking Rose, Professor McGonagall approached Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley (she'd never stop calling them that in her mind, the three of them were as good as children to her).

Rose's mum beamed, and in response to McGonagall's inquiry regarding Rose, she replied, "I'm sure she's about somewhere, I saw her not too long ago heading toward the Gryffindor common room to pick up something she'd left behind. Thank you, by the way, for today and for the past few months that you've spent with Rose. It meant so much to her, and I think that you've done a great service to those students with muggle parents. Today was wonderfully done, Professor."

McGonagall responded with one of her rare, true smiles. "Miss Granger – sorry, Mrs. Weasley, - "

"Honestly, Professor, you could just call me Hermione," she interjected with a chuckle. "I don't go by Mrs. Weasley anyway, there are too many Mrs. Weasleys already, and I've never been one to change my name for someone else."

"Old habits die hard, I'm afraid," replied the Headmistress. "In any case, today would not have been possible without your daughter. You've done well by her, Hermione, and I'm pleased to say that she's as kind and bright as you were at that age, and as loyal and caring as her father. Now, I must go and find her to congratulate her on a job spectacularly done. I suppose I'll see you sooner or later, so goodbye until then!"

McGonagall made her way to the Gryffindor common room, but Rose was nowhere to be seen. Thinking that she might have gone to her dormitory, McGonagall resolved to wait in one of the armchairs by the fire. She had just sat down when she head a barely audible sniff from a corner of the room. With a hand on her wand, she walked over to investigate, and was shocked to find Rose Weasley sitting on the ground behind a chair, tears running down her face.

 **A/N: Sorry for the incredibly late and short update! I've been working on the next couple of chapters and will hopefully have the next one up in a few days. Since I haven't done this in a while, I'll just reiterate that I am indeed JK Rowling, and Snape washes his hair every day with strawberry shampoo. Both of these things are not true. I'm not the true weaver of magic, I just own my humble OCs**

 **Oh, to _TLWriter4721_ , thank you for your review! I hope this doesn't disappoint :)**


	9. Third Year: A Turnaround

'I'd like to talk to you, Scorpius,' said Draco as he found Scorpius kneeling before the fire, staring into its depths. 'Could you come with me?'

The younger Malfoy followed his father through the halls of Malfoy Manor until they reached the oldest part of the mansion. With a start, he realized that they had stopped in front of the door to the drawing room, which had been sealed since before Scorpius was born. As his father began a series of complex spells and wand gestures to unlock the doors, Scorpius felt a shiver of apprehension run down his spine. The massive centuries-old doors opened with a creak to reveal a bleak room, unsullied by its years of hiddenness.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pointing his wand at a sofa and muttering, 'Tergeo.' He sat down, and indicated that his son should do the same. The room was quiet, and Draco waited for a few breaths before beginning.

'Scorpius, I'm going to tell you a bit of a story, and I just want you to listen.' Draco took another breath, thinking about how best to begin the tale.

'You know quite a bit about the war, Scorpius, and you've heard several different versions of the story. You know that Grandfather was a Death Eater, and I think you've suspected for a while that I was one too. Don't -' He held up his finger to stop Scorpius's words. 'I know that you have, don't worry about denying it.

Before I went to Hogwarts, I hadn't a care in the world. I was a Malfoy - Father was wealthy and respected, we lived in a manor, and I was the golden child of the family. I grew up with the belief that to be a wizard made me special, to be pure of blood put me above other wizards, and to be a Malfoy made me unique. So it came as a shock when, at school, I was consistently beaten in classes by a muggle-born girl, I was beaten in popularity by a half-blood who didn't believe in blood purity, and I wasn't treated any differently than other students, except by my potions professor, who favoured Slytherins in general. I felt the need to prove myself as a Malfoy, and I ended up doing that by starting fights, acting purist, and honestly, by being a bully. My actions were similar to those of yours that I have read about in this letter from Professor McGonagall, and they got worse with time.' He held up a piece of parchment which was distinguished by the Headmistress' stern writing. Scorpius took a look at it, eyes widening a bit before Draco put it away. I've heard recently from Ms. Granger as well about how upset her daughter was after you insulted her and the parents' event that she worked so long and hard to put together, and I must say, I'm truly disappointed in you. Insulting people based on their blood status? Acting as though you're above everyone else? I tried my hardest to ensure that you wouldn't turn out like me, but it seems that I've gone about it the wrong way. I know that it was your Grandfather who instilled these ideas in you, but I'm hoping that you'll realize that his viewpoint won't gain you any popularity. I was fortunate enough in my youth to be around very forgiving people - despite all of the trouble that I put them through, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger saved my life several times, and although we are not necessarily fond of each other, I have nothing but the greatest respect for them. I highly doubt that their children are the instigators in all of this mess, especially knowing what types of insults and language you have been using. The type of prejudice that you've been spreading is exactly what started the war in the first place. The prejudice that I grew up parroting led me to become a Death Eater when I wasn't even able to understand the full impact of the war and my actions.'

Slowly, carefully, Draco Malfoy pulled back his shirt sleeve, revealing a bare arm. With a deep breath, he tapped his forearm with his wand and said, 'Revelio,' exposing to his son the darkest part of his childhood. He watched Scorpius' expression carefully, and was relieved when no look of disgust or fear crossed his son's face. Instead, Scorpius slowly lifted his hand toward his father's arm, a question in his eyes.

'Go ahead," answered Draco, but he winced internally as Scorpius gently placed a finger on the dark mark that had haunted him for so long.

The young Malfoy sat beside his father for a moment, deliberating silently. Then, before he could lose his nerve, Scorpius pulled out the letter that his grandfather had sent to him a week before parents' day and handed it to his father, who took it and began to read. 'This is from grandfather - I know it doesn't excuse what I've done, but just… don't blow your top at him, okay? I mean, he's only looking out for me, and I've been following his advice so that I could make him proud, I… I just want to live up to my name, and-'

Scorpius cut his rambling short at the sight of his father visibly shaking. 'Dad? are you alright?'

'I can't believe he had the NERVE to send this to you!' Draco exploded, regarding the parchment with a glare that would quite possibly incinerate it. He regained his composure, however, with the manner of someone who has lived years of masking their anger, and forced his next words out between his teeth.

'Scorpius, the first thing you need to know is that all of THIS,' he held up the letter, 'is absolute, Merlin's balls, RUBBISH. I've taught you from day one that someone's name has absolutely no effect on who they are, who they should be, or on their so-called destiny. Your mother and I have tried our best to instill in you values different from those we grew up with, and I will NOT have my father sully your behaviour on account of his TWISTED sense of pride and honour! You know better than this, and I know that it's not too far below the exterior that you've decided to adopt on account of your grandfather's so-called advice. Don't be fooled, Scorpius, he's just trying to turn you into what he almost made me - an absolutely rotten human being with no sense of morals. Thank god I had your mother to help me change before it was too late. I'm not angry at you, don't mistake what I'm saying for callousness, but I want you to swear that you'll change.' Draco gently placed his hands on his son's shoulders looking him dead in the eye as he carried on. 'Find a friend who brings out the good in you, and if your grandfather decides to contact you again, which I'm sure he will, just remember that you make me proud to be your father every day, and that you'll do more for the Malfoy name by upholding what you think is right and just than by letting a former Death Eater try to carry out his prejudicial schemes and grudges through you.'

At an end to his tirade, Draco Malfoy pulled his son into the type of hug which he had always longed for from his father, trying to convey his message to his son on a deeper level. Scorpius was cherished, and Draco never wanted him to forget that.

xxx

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Scorpius set out to seek out Rose Weasley and apologize to her. His father had instructed him to do so, and had he not, Scorpius liked to think that he would have apologized to the fiery redhead anyhow. Their shared classes were not numerous, but there was always the traditional Gryffindor-Slytherin potions period and care of magical creatures. The trouble was, Weasley had taken to avoiding Scorpius as though he was the plague, and on the rare occasion that they were in one another's immediate vicinity, she would turn away and ignore him outright. Scorpius didn't begrudge her attitude toward him (goodness knows, he'd more than earned it), but it was vexing nonetheless. There was also the other matter of working up enough nerve to actually approach Weasley, who was usually surrounded by a complement of cousins and friends.

However, as fortune had it, he finally worked up the nerve to approach her on a frigid day in early March, when he spotted her reading in an alcove off of a hallway on the second floor. Swallowing his nerves, Scorpius walked up to her, and cleared his throat quietly, so as not to startle her.

Rose looked up, and upon laying eyes on the source of the distraction, her features rapidly rearranged themselves into a look of pure loathing. 'What the hell do you want, Malloy?' She spat, using his name as she would a poison tipped barb.

Unconsciously, Scorpius stepped back slightly, unsure of how to proceed. He hadn't exactly been expecting a warm welcome from the Weasley girl, nonetheless, was a bit startled by the venom that she was directing toward him. Sod it, he thought, better to just get on with it.

'I just wanted to apologize, Weas- Rose,' he began, catching himself before he botched his chance, 'for parents' day, and for all of the stuff before that, too, and -"

'Save it, Malfoy,' said Rose, cutting him off as she stood to leave. She began to walk down away, and Scorpius panicked, wanting to finish his apology.

'Wait!' He exclaimed, grabbing her arm to slow her a little.

'Get your hand AWAY from me!'

The ice in her voice could freeze hell, thought Scorpius, wincing as she slapped his hand with all of the force she could muster. He dropped her arm like hot coals, backing away with his hands held in front of him. "Sorry! I only wanted to say sorry," he called, but his words fell upon deaf ears as Rose stormed angrily away.

Well, shit. That went well. Scorpius moodily made his way back to the Slytherin common rooms, vowing to keep trying until his apologies were accepted.


	10. Fourth Year: Making Amends

**Sorry for the long wait hopefully the long chapter will make up for it :) Thank you to Rose Wazlib and ALIASTESIN for reviewing, you guys were the ones who lit the fire under my keyboard and got me to update! (Reviews really do work wonders for one's motivation, just putting that out there)**

'Rose! Rose, wait a minute,' Scorpius called out, pushing through the throng of students to get to her. He had tried to apologize to her once this year already, but she had stalked off before he could get more than two sentences out. He wouldn't fail this time; he had planned out his apology and it could not go wrong.

'Wait, don't walk off!' he cried, as she began to turn away. 'Give me two minutes, please!'

'Why would I give you an ounce of my time after what you did this morning?' Snapped Rose, her voice rising.

Scorpius was taken aback. He hadn't done anything against Rose all year! 'What are you talking about?' he asked, gesturing for her to follow him into a recess in the wall which would offer a modicum of privacy.

Rose was having none of it, and stayed planted where she was. 'You know exactly what you did, don't lie!' She commanded, glaring at him furiously.

'Honestly, Rose, I don't know what you mean,' ventured Scorpius.

Rose's hand dove into her bag, extracting a textbook with blotches of ink on the cover. 'How do you explain this, then?' She demanded, shoving the book at him. 'Or my clothes, for that matter, which I had to change because of your stupid prank! Honestly, _Malfoy_ , do you ever change?'

Scorpius was struggling to reign in his temper, because the worst thing to do in this situation would be to yell back at her. He couldn't, however, control the irritation that was seeping into his voice.

'What the bloody hell are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you, and you're going on and on about something that I haven't done!'

Rose's voice was sarcastic and cold as ice as she began her response. 'I suppose it's just a coincidence then, that this morning a bottle of ink monogrammed with an 'S' and an 'M' was thrown at me and smashed over my feet, ruining my clothes, books, and shoes!' She was shouting at this point, and any hope Scorpius had of apologizing to her had been shot to shit, but he made one more attempt.

'I swear on Merlin's pants that that wasn't me! I only came here to give you this,' he pleaded, pulling out a slightly wilted and battered white rose. 'This is supposed to mean peace or something like that, and I looked all over the grounds for this and-'

'Sorry to disappoint, Malfoy, but my name isn't a joke.'

'I didn't mean-'

'Scorpius, what are you doing with the likes of _her?_ ' Came Noctus' deep voice from behind him.

'Yeah, Scor, why are you wasting your time with a dirty mudblood bitch who can't even take a joke?' Followed Alcor, who started making his way toward Rose, clearly intending to grab her.

'Yes, yes, whatever! For heaven's sake, this is not the time!' Shouted Scorpius frantically, angling himself to block Alcor's path.

'Well, I think it's clear where your loyalties stand, so back off and LEAVE ME ALONE!' Shouted Rose suddenly, before running out of the alcove to lose herself in the crowd that had gathered in the hall.

Scorpius wheeled around, turning on his so-called friends. 'What the bloody hell was that for?'

'Oh come on, Scor, you don't need to talk to the likes of _her._ She's nothing but a blood-traitor weasel who jumps at every little prank,' commented Noctus, smirking at his friend.

'What prank are you talking about?' demanded Scorpius, his hands slowly curling into fists as he stopped himself from punching both of the other boys square in the face.

'This morning, we charmed an ink bottle to hit her and break, to see if she was as uptight as she always acts. It was right hilarious; the bitch lost it, shrieking bloody murder.'

'You did WHAT?' Exploded the young Malfoy, finally losing his temper. 'I've been trying to apologize to her since the end of last year, and you go and play some STUPID prank where she could have gotten hurt!'

'Give it a break, mate, she doesn't need an apology or anything else from you! Her lot hate you anyway, what's the point in cozying up to the enemy when you should be waging war?'

Scorpius was absolutely disgusted, and worse, he realized that not too long ago, he had been no different from the two boys standing before him. The very thought that he had been like that made him even more determined to mend his bridges, as he was slowly starting to do. He replied to Alcor with one last remark before turning to get to potions. 'I don't care what happened twenty years ago; I'm different than you lot and don't you forget it. It was this kind of prejudice that started the war in the first place, and I'll be damned if I don't make every effort to make myself a better person than I was before.'

'Is that so?' called Noctus. 'Well, we'll damn well see if the Potters and Weasleys take you in. Bad blood is bad blood, and you can't change it.

'Well,' replied Scorpius, 'I intend to try.'

xxx

Fourth year was shaping up quite nicely. Albus had returned to the Gryffindor quidditch team after an excellent trial, and was excided to be playing under Dominique, who had secured the captain's badge. His classes had become more difficult, yes, but they had also become much more interesting. After a mostly uneventful summer spent with Rose and, on the rare occasion she could come over, Ivy, Albus was excited for the beginning of the school year.

Perhaps the most interesting development this year was his slowly-forming friendship with Scorpius Malfoy. When Albus had first found out who his potions partner was to be, he had gnashed his teeth and thrown a right fit to Rose that evening. However, after nearly a month of working with Malfoy (he still didn't quite think of the other boy as 'Scorpius'), Albus was surprised to find that Malfoy had changed his tune over the summer. Gone was the spoiled, holier-than-thou brat who would insult people for the fun of it; he had been replaced by a considerate and often amusing boy who had apologized to Albus for his past mistakes as soon as he was able. Admittedly, Scorpius would occasionally relapse into his old ways with a derogatory comment or rude response, but for the most part, he was making a conscious and noticeable effort to change for the better. It didn't help, mused Albus, that Scorpius' house-mates were just the type of Slytherin that one would do best to avoid; Carrow and Goyle didn't seem to understand that their 'friend' was trying very hard to be anything but.

As double potions started, Albus sat down next to his friend, who looked livid and a bit winded. 'What's the matter?' He asked, fiddling with a pen. 'You look like you've just run here.'

'I'll explain later, but just know that whatever Rose tells you, I swear that I didn't mean for anything to happen,' came the frustrated reply, with just a hint of desperation. 'You've got to believe me, mate, I didn't set any of it up.'

Albus instantly went on alert. 'What happened?' He asked in a low voice.

'I found her in the hall and walked over to her to-'

'Mister Malfoy! Mister Potter! If you'd rather talk than pay attention when I'm teaching, I suggest that you take your conversation outside!' Scorpius was cut short by Professor Achillea.

'Sorry, Professor,' said both boys in unison, and Albus heard Scorpius mutter from the corner of his mouth, 'I'll tell you later.'

xxx

Ivy had just sat down next to Rose, who, she could tell, was already impatient for Divination to be over. Her friend had inherited her mother's contempt for the subject, and Ivy had to agree with her; Divination was bloody useless. She could see images in her crystal ball about as clearly as she could see the Nargles that Lorcan Scamander claimed beleaguered him during revision; that was to say, not at all. Good job it was Lysander who fancied Rose and not his brother; the two might be thick as thieves, but Lysander's logical nature suited Rose far better than his twin's more whimsical one. The girl in question, of course, was all but oblivious to his boy's feelings; he was just a good friend who was currently panicking about his OWLs which were months away. Typical Ravenclaw.

Professor Trelawney had just started today's lesson; they were going to be reading tea leaves. Again. How exciting. She began announcing the pairs, and Ivy half-heartedly listened for her name. Hopefully, she would be paired with Albus again, and they could amuse themselves by trying to come up with the most miserable fortunes for each other (last time they had done this, both of them had aced the assignment, interestingly enough). However, when she heard the combination of 'Miss Spinner and Mr. Malfoy,' Ivy wasn't sure how to react. It had been just over a month since Malfoy's last altercation with Rose, and the latter had taken to ignoring that the former existed. Ivy had heard Albus explain several times that if the two of them would only give Malfoy a chance, they would find him to be a different person than who he had been before, but personally, Ivy had gone out of her way to avoid the boy since he'd called her a mudblood, among other awful things. She didn't want to have to face him again, and if she was a coward for thinking that, so be it.

With some trepidation, she watched as Malfoy poured two cups of green tea and came to sit down, and she rearranged her features into a scowl as he did so. He sat down mutely, placing the teacups gently on the table. She decided that he would have to break the awkward silence between them, and so said nothing as she took a small sip with a frown on her face.

'That bad, is it?' He smiled.

'What?' she asked, startled into a response.

'Your tea,' he replied, gesturing at her cup.

Realizing that he was playing some stupid game with her, she didn't reply, choosing to glower at him instead.

Several long and awkward seconds later, he put down his teacup. 'Ivy, I want to say sorry for how absolutely awful I've been to you over the past three years,' he started, before beginning to talk in earnest. 'I was an absolute prat, or worse, and I said horrible things that weren't true at all. Calling you a…' he trailed off, hesitant to say the word.

'Mudblood,' she finished in a quiet voice, with a hard look in her eye. 'You called me a mudblood and as well as said that I'm not worth anything because of who my parents are.'

'You're right,' he answered, not meeting her eye. 'I wasn't at all kind to you, and all I can ask now is that you forgive me for what I said in the past.'

'How do I know that this isn't another plan to humiliate me?' she demanded, summoning up the courage to look him square in the eye. 'Why, after three years, should I believe that you're any different now than you were before?'

Malfoy broke the eye contact, and guiltily looked away. 'I don't know how to get you to believe me, but I _am_ different now - I'm trying to get away from who I used to be and part of that is trying to fix all of the things I said in the past.'

'Why? What made you change so much, so quickly?

At Ivy's question, Malfoy looked apprehensive. She could hear the gears turning in his head; what should he tell her?

'Just so you know,' she prompted, 'it'll make a difference if you do tell me why you've decided to change your tune.'

'Alright,' he said quietly, still not looking up at her. 'Last year, do you remember the parents' day that Rose and McGonagall organized?'

Ivy nodded, remembering the aftermath of what had otherwise been an incredibly successful event, and narrowed her eyes a bit.

'Well, I'm sure you know that I was completely wretched to Rose, I completely ruined her day when she should have been happy and proud of what she'd done. Over the holidays, my father got a letter from her mum, and after he'd read it, we sat down and had a long talk. He told me a bit about his mistakes when he was at Hogwarts, and he made me realize that I had become exactly what everyone expected me to be; a prejudiced, spoiled Malfoy who bullied others for the fun of it, someone who I swore I would never become. That was when I decided that I wanted to change, and my first change was supposed to be to apologize to Rose, but it took me the longest time to work up the nerve after how horrid I'd been to her, and I'm sure you know that it's only gone down the end of the broomstick from there.'

'Well, Malfoy, I've got to admit that you're not someone who I would expect to feel remorse, but then again, that was the prat of old,' Ivy smirked. 'But what about the ink bottle you threw at Rose? She was an absolute mess, and the glass cut her leg,' she continued, the smile fading from her face.

'I swear that it wasn't me who threw the bottle. Nott and Goyle got the bottle from by bag, and they idiots thought it would be a laugh to target Rose, though why her, I couldn't tell you.'

'Mad as it is, I believe you,' said Ivy with a small smile.

'Friends?'

'Alright, then'

'In that case, Spinner, I guess we should get started on cheerfully predicting our tragic and untimely deaths,' he answered, a smirk of amusement on his face. 'Ladies first!'

Ivy laughed, taking his now-drained teacup and propping a book open for show. 'Well,' she began in a pompous voice, 'You're going to have an exciting week, Mr. Malfoy. This one blotch over here could be a train, but it looks like it's got the head of a dog, so you're clearly going to be run over by the Hogwarts Express and then eaten by the Grim for dessert. And then this clump,' she indicated a small mass of tea leaves, 'is a flower, so look out for Mars's influence on the flora and fauna nearby, because they're conspiring with the stones to bury you alive. And finally,' she saw Malfoy raise his eyebrows, impressed, 'this last bit over here looks like a water droplet, so you're probably going to drown in a great vat of tea in the near future,' she predicted, before bursting into silent laughter with Malfoy.

'Merlin, Ivy, remind me never to get on _your_ bad side ever again!' He choked out while laughing.

'What do we have here? Came the ethereal voice of Professor Trelawney, sobering them at once. She picked up the sheet of paper upon which Ivy had recorded her morbid predictions, and scanned it quickly. 'My, my, I think we may have a true seer among us! Ivy dear, do come to me if you have any clairvoyant visions or feel that something is about to happen. I do believe that you're coming into the sight!'

The moment Trelawney left the pair of them, they burst out laughing once more.

xxx

Unbeknownst to Ivy and Scorpius, Rose and Albus had been eavesdropping on their entire conversation, leaving Rose confused and slightly mollified, and her cousin rather smug.

'You see, Rose, he's actually changed this time!'

'I'm still not sure,' came her skeptical response.

'How could you still doubt him? Even Ivy's gotten over it!'

'Well good for her, then. I'll deal with it after I talk to her, and when I'm ready, okay?' And with a rather pointed look at her cousin, Rose stood up and began to pack away her belongings.

xxx

As it turned out, Rose did not wait long before seeking out the object of her vexations. In fact, not two days had passed when she found him before potions, talking to none other than Ivy, who had gone ahead to class with Albus after breakfast. Ivy's smile when talking to Malfoy was genuine, and this reinforced Rose's shaky conviction that perhaps, just _perhaps,_ he had changed. If Ivy could forgive him, Rose should at least give him a chance.

'-didn't even see it coming!' laughed Malfoy, as Rose approached him.

She waited until he had finished his sentence, after which she inquired, 'Malfoy, a word, please?'

'Rose! Blimey, you shocked me! Yeah, of course -Ivy, you don't mind, right?' He asked, and when she shook her head, he turned back to Rose. 'We've got about ten minutes before class, why don't we go 'round the corner so we aren't in the middle of the hall, alright?'

Rose followed him to an alcove off of the hall, out of the way of students making their way to class. Malfoy gave the hall a good look-over before returning his attention to the redhead in front of him. 'Sorry, just making sure that none of those idiots will come looking for me,' he muttered, more to himself than to her.

Unsure of how to start, both students opened their mouths at the same time, then closed them to let the other speak. 'Why don't you start,' suggested Rose, with a bit of frost in her tone, 'considering that you keep trying to find me and either humiliate me or… apologize?'

'Honest to merlin, Rose, I haven't been trying to take the mick out of you! The ink bottle was Alcor and Noctus, and I swear, I've been trying my best to ditch the two of them! Every time I've seen you, I've tried to work up the balls to apologize for what I've done over the past three years, but I keep getting shot down and it's my own fault, but I don't know what else to do and-'

'Malfoy?'

'I'm really, really sorry, you've got to believe me -'

'Malfoy!'

'I haven't - yes?'

'Slow down a moment, I can't keep up with you!'

'Oh… I guess I was just trying to get it all out before you stormed away again.'

'Oi, I don't storm, Malfoy!'

'Of course not,' he corrected himself in a hurry. 'But on that note, why did you come find me after you've been trying for so long to avoid me?'

'Well…' began Rose, forcing herself to ignore his most recent comment. Someone had to be the mature one here! 'Well, to be perfectly honest, I overheard some of your conversation with Ivy in divination the other day, and I decided to give you a chance.'

'I'm grateful for that, really I am, because I want to fix things with all of the people who I was so awful to in the past. I've patched things up with most people, but you were always the one who wouldn't give me time of day -not,' he added, catching himself, '-that I deserved it or anything, but it's good for me to put things to right with you.'

'That's quite a reversal from who you used to be; I've got to admit that I'm surprised -in a good way, mind you. But why were you so rude to begin with?'

Malfoy hesitated, and Rose watched as he struggled internally with what to tell her. 'I think it had to do with my grandfather - he always pushed me to ridicule the other students, because they were,' he paused before making air quotations, 'beneath my status as a pure-blooded Malfoy.' The Slytherin paused again, as if to let it sink in, before continuing, 'I think that I was worse to you than anyone else, though, even muggle-borns like Ivy. You were a Weasley, and my grandfather couldn't stand the Weasleys or the Potters, and then to make it worse, you beat me in every class and had the support of all of your family and friends where I only had my grandfather, telling me to do worse and worse things to the lot of you. But you've got to believe me, I'm past all of that now - after that parents' day last year, when I was completely wretched to you, I had a long conversation with my father, and he only had good things to say about your family. It took me so long to work up the nerve to find you and say sorry, and then it went all wrong, again and again, but I'm so, so incredibly sorry about how terrible I've been to you.'

Rose stood very still and quiet as he finished his explanation, completely thrown by what Malfoy had told her. After a rather lengthy pause, she replied quietly, 'I guess I didn't make it easy for you either - the first time we met, it was rather my fault that we got off on the wrong foot; I wasn't very kind to you either.'

After a moment, Malfoy smiled. 'Friends?'

'Oh, go on then,' Rose heard herself reply, although she was still reserved about her former rival. 'Friends.'


	11. Fourth Year: Episkey

Albus yawned, stretching his arms out and rumpling his unruly hair. 'I say we call it quits for today, wha'd'you think?' He had been studying for the impending charms exam with Ivy, because Rose had decided to turn in early before her runes exam the next day.

'Sounds excellent to me,' replied Ivy, and she began to pack away various quills, books, and bits of parchment.

Albus followed suit, and soon their corner of the Gryffindor common room was free of study materials. 'Want to stay for a bit before going up? We need a bit of a break.'

'Alright, what should we do then?'

Albus thought for a moment, and then a wicked grin lit his face and he asked, 'Are you ticklish?' He watched Ivy's eyes widen for just a second before she began to vehemently deny that she was ticklish.

'Then I suppose you won't mind if I do this!' He poked her side, and watched as she flinched away and giggled.

'That's not fair!'

'Of course it is!'

'Well then, I suppose YOU won't mind if I do THIS!'

Now it was Albus' turn to flinch as Ivy began to prod his side. He tried desperately not to laugh, but eventually gave in, causing Ivy to smirk as she continued tickling him.

'Alright, time for payback!' Albus retaliated, and soon both of them were in fits of laughter. Luckily, the common room was empty; it seemed that everybody else had retired to bed. Albus and Ivy continued their little fight until, after a small shove from Albus, Ivy slipped out of her seat and fell to the ground.

Instantly, the smile on Albus' face was replaced by concern. 'Ivy, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you off!'

'Don't worry, it's only a small bump from where I hit the table, nothing a quick spell won't fix,'

'I think we should go to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey will be able to help you… Oh, I'm so sorry!'

'Honestly, I'm fine!' She stood up, pointing her wand to a spot on the back of her head. Albus saw her give it a quick tap as she said, 'Episkey!'

'Good as new!'

'Are you sure? We can't have you all battered before exams!'

'Al, I'm completely fine, you're overreacting! All I need now, is some well-deserved sleep.'

'Alright, but you'd better go see Madam Pomfrey if it hurts tomorrow.'

Ivy rolled her eyes before fetching her bag from where it had fallen in their battle. With a cheerful smile, she piped, 'Good night!' before disappearing up the staircase to her dormitory.

xxx

Scorpius slid onto a bench at the Slytherin table, famished after a long day of revision. He didn't understand how sitting there reading and writing could work up an appetite; he was as hungry as he would be after quidditch practice. He had taken care to sit away from Noctus and Alcor, as he wasn't exactly on good terms with them at the moment. Their last conversation had consisted of him storming off in frustration after trying to convince the other two to stop being so predjudiced, bigoted, blood-obsessed… okay, maybe he was more than just frustrated. Scowling into his shepherd's pie and chips, he didn't notice his owl, Artemis, until she landed beside him and pecked his arm to snap him out of his brooding. He untied a letter from her leg, and, with a sinking feeling, noticed the sharp and precise characters of his Grandfather's writing. Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant. After gulping down the rest of his food, Scorpius wandered out of the great hall and up several flights of stairs, not really thinking about where he was going, focused on the letter.

Grandson,

I must admit, I am rather disappointed with you. First, you told your father about our correspondence, which was a private affair concerning the both of us, and now I hear that you've been turning your back on your natural peers and fraternizing with riffraff, including the Weasley-Potter clan and even mudbloods. Are you determined to drag the Malfoy name through the mud? Have you no shame? You are heir to one of the most prestigious pureblood lineages of the sacred twenty-eight, and you've chosen to leave your status behind, instead sullying yourself and your name by mingling with those who will never understand you, those who will NEVER be like you. Do you think that those sorts really care for you as a friend? More likely, they've been instructed by their parents to keep an eye on their enemies, a category under which you categorically fall. For your own sake, I will take action if you continue to consort with the enemy. And, before you even think of showing this letter to your mother and father, know that the parchment is jinxed so that if you show or tell them about any of this, you will face rather unpleasant consequences. This is for your own good, Scorpius, even if you can't yet realize that.

Your Grandfather,

Lucius Malfoy

xxx

'Alright, I think we'll have to wrap up for today; it's almost curfew.' Rose stood and began to pack her books away.

'Good idea, I'll make copies of our notes,' answered Lysander, pulling out his wand from his bag. 'Geminio,' he muttered, before taking the copies and handing Rose the originals.

'Thanks,' she replied, giving him a quick hug before turning to walk away. 'Thank merlin we've only got one exam left!'

'Rose!' Lysander called quietly after her

'Yes?'

'I just wanted to say… it's just that…' he mumbled something incoherent.

'Sorry, I didn't catch that.'

'You look nice today,' he blurted, before turning crimson and fixing his gaze upon the ground.

'Oh? Uh, thanks Lys,' she said, turning slightly pink.

'Yeah, well, uh… good night!'

'Don't let the bedbugs bite!'

'What?'

Rose's cheeks filled once more with colour. 'Oh, um… it's just a silly muggle phrase that my mum used to say when we were younger, I don't know why I even said it… anyway, good night!'

Hurrying off toward Gryffindor tower, Rose cursed herself, 'Don't let the bedbugs bite? How old are you, five? Get it together!' Keeping up her stream of self-admonishment, she rushed up a flight of stairs. Only twenty minutes until curfew; she really was cutting it close. But as she sped through a deserted corridor, a flash of light from under a door caught her eye. She paused to investigate, knocking softly. 'Hello? Is anyone there?'

Silence. But Rose knew that she had seen something, and so she tried the handle of the door. It was unlocked, and so she pulled on it experimentally. The door opened a fraction, and then was yanked shut by some force on the inside.

'Who's there?' She asked again, lighting her wand and trying the handle once more.

'Go away,' came the voice from the other side.

'Malfoy?'

'Go AWAY.'

'What are you doing, skulking around in the dark?'

'None of your business, Weasley.' The last word sounded too much like the sneer that Rose had heard in the past for her not to react.

'It's twenty minutes to curfew, MALFOY, so perhaps you should quit whatever you're doing in there and go back to your common room.'

At this, the door flew open, and Rose saw a visibly angry Malfoy who, it seemed, was doing all he could to restrain himself from releasing some rather unpleasant words. 'It's none of your BUSINESS, Weasley, so please just leave me alone!'

Rose took a deep breath and was about to retort back at him, when she noticed something else. 'Your hands are bleeding!'

'Yes, I know.' was the terse reply

'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Why are you bleeding?'

'Will you just stay out of it?'

Inhaling and exhaling to release her frustration, Rose decided to be the bigger person. 'Fine, don't tell me. But at least let me help you clean it up and heal it!'

'I'm fine.'

'No, you're not. Look, I already said I won't ask what's going on. But I'm not going to let you stand here with minutes until curfew, bleeding like you've been attacking a wall!'

Scorpius looked as though he'd been punched, and Rose realized that she had hit home on her assumption - Malfoy was taking something out on the wall of the broom cupboard. She lifted her still illuminated wand, peering into the small chamber. Yes, those were definitely blood stains on the wall. 'You know, a fistfight with a wall is not generally a battle that you'll win, just in case you were trying to prove your skills as a fighter,' she said, moving her focus back to Malfoy with a small smile. 'I'd say that the wall is doing significantly better than you are.'

Her joke must have eased some of Malfoy's anger, because he relaxed, his face shifting from anger to mere frustration and a bit of something else… sadness? 'I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about.' And oddly enough, Rose meant it. If Malfoy asked, she would even keep this from Al and Ivy.

'I would appreciate it if you didn't,' was his response.

'In that case, would you let me take a look at your hands?'

'Fine, but it's worse then it looks.' Nevertheless, he held out his hands for Rose's inspection.

She took out her water bottle and poured the water over his wounds. Looking around, she spotted some gauze on a shelf in the cupboard, and gently dried away the water, noticing his wince. 'Sorry about that, I just wanted to get them clean.' Some of the cuts were deep, but the majority were shallow. Pulling her wand out, she added, 'This might feel a little strange, but it should heal your hands without causing any scars.'

'Are you sure you know what you're doing? We haven't been taught healing spells as far as I know… which, if you think about it, is rather stupid, considering all of the trouble that Hogwarts students can land themselves in.' He smirked, and Rose smiled back.

'My uncle taught me this one; apparently he was never taught healing spells either in school, and there were so many times that he needed to heal himself and didn't know how, that now he makes sure that we all know a few good ones. Don't worry, I'm not using anything strong, because these are physically created injuries, not magical ones.' She murmured, 'Episkey' several times, touching each wound with her wand as gently as she could. 'Good as new! Now let's clean up the wall and get to our dormitories before curfew, before we get a detention.'

Scorpius pulled his wand from inside his robes, and together, the pair made short work of removing the blood from the wall that he had attacked. Scorpius moved to clear away the last patch, and Rose noticed a folded piece of paper on the floor.

'Is this yours?'

'Give that to me,' he snapped, grabbing it from her.

'You needn't be so rude about it,' she replied defensively.

Scorpius' anger dissipated at her retort, and Rose saw a flicker of vulnerability cross his face as he slid down to sit against the wall. 'I know, and I'm sorry. I should be thanking you for everything today, and here I am, acting like a prat toward you for doing nothing more than wanting to help.'

'Hey, change takes time, and anyway, I shouldn't have picked it up without asking first.'

'You think that I can't change from who I was before?' he demanded, looking up to meet her eyes.

'No, but nobody changes overnight, and - '

'I have changed, if you'd bother to notice!' he cried, becoming angrier. 'And anyway, this doesn't have anything to do with any of that! It has to do with the fact that my Grandfather wants me to bloody make enemies with half the school and live like an entitled Slytherin pureblood who can't make friends beyond his entitled Slytherin housemates!' Scorpius was shouting now, and Rose was quite at a loss for what to say or do. Scorpius stopped, realizing that he had let far too much slip in his tirade. 'I'm sorry,' he spat bitterly, before pausing to compose himself. 'I'm sorry,' he repeated, in a far gentler tone.

'It's okay.'

'I'm sorry you had to hear that, and I'm sorry I took it out on you - that's not what friends do, and that's what I was trying for, before I got that awful letter from my Grandfather.'

'Would it be easier for you if we weren't friends?'

He hesitated for a moment, looking as though he was arguing with himself, before saying, 'You know what? No. You are my friend. You helped me when I needed it, and my Grandfather can just live with it.'

'Will he… would he do anything?'

'Not to me,' laughed Scorpius bitterly. 'And honestly, he wouldn't touch you either, you're too well-protected by your family.' More quietly, he added, 'I wish my family was like yours.'

'Oh, we're far from perfect, but I guess we do all look out for each other at the end of the day.'

'Must be nice.'

'You have friends who look out for you,' Rose smiled, 'including me and Al and even Ivy. Don't you worry about that.'


	12. Fifth Year: Beginnings

OWL year. It was enough to make even the most inattentive students rub their noses against the grindstone, lest they be buried in the avalanche of assignments set by the teachers. It was the last week of November, and Rose was facing piles of work after each day of classes. She had taken to eating an early supper, followed by hours of time spent in the library, where she would methodically complete the readings, essays, homework questions, and studying required to stay on top of her schoolwork. This was, accompanied by Quidditch practice at all hours (or so it seemed, anyway) and the endless duties that she had taken on as a prefect. She was delighted to be a prefect, of course, but it could be difficult to remember that fact when every Wednesday evening, like clockwork, she spent two hours doing rounds with Bruce McLaggen, her partner from Hufflepuff.

Rose waited by the entrance to the Great Hall, where Bruce should have met her _fifteen minutes ago._ It was bad enough that she had to do rounds with him, but now they would run late because of his tardiness.

'Hey Red!' She heard him before she saw him, ambling toward her with the last of his dessert still in his mouth. He was saying goodbye some girl or the other; how she managed to stand him was beyond Rose.

'Bruce. Why're you late?'

'Aww, no need to be like that, Red, I was just finishing up my dinner, and I got a bit… _distracted_ by a new friend is all.'

And there was another thing that Rose couldn't stand about McLaggen. He insisted on calling her 'Red,' despite the fact that she had asked him countless times to call her by her name. Understandably, her response to his pathetic excuse was frosty at best. 'Spare me the story, please, now can we start? I'd like to finish before the torches burn out, thank you.'

'Let's go! Two hours with me and that temper will be history,' he replied, winking and brushing up against her. 'If you get bored, I know how to spice things up a bit.'

He continued his prattling, switching to his favourite topics - himself, his so-called accomplishments, and endless flirting. For the most part, Rose tuned him out, but after he began brushing against her, she stopped, stepped away, and gave him a pointed glare. 'For goodness' sake, stop trying to flirt with me!'

'You won't be saying that for long!' came the cheery reply, and on he continued with his narcissistic ramblings. Thank god the rounds schedule would be changed in a week. Rose didn't care who she ended up with, as long as it wasn't McLaggen, ever again.

By the time she had completed her rounds, Rose was tired, hungry, and was fighting off a headache. Worse, she had yet to finish a transfiguration essay that was due the next day. Dinner had long since finished, and she didn't want to bother the house elves at this time of night, so she made her way to the Gryffindor common room to get some work done. She dropped into her favourite chair by the fire, thankful of the fact that the room was empty.

'Burning the midnight oil, are we?'

Rose jumped up with a start, dropping her papers on the floor. 'Malfoy! What are you doing here? It's- This is- You're in the Gryffindor common room!'

He gave a dry smirk. 'Astute observation, Weasley.'

'Well? Why are you here?'

'I'm, ah… not on the best of terms with Noctus and Alcor at the moment, and they were both hanging around the common room after I came back from Quidditch practice. Long story short, they caused a bit of a ruckus, and since the library was closed, I persuaded Al to let me in here to study.'

'What about the main common room?'

Scorpius snorted. 'You know as well as I do that the main common is never quiet - it was actually even worse than usual tonight, because James and Fred were doing some kind product demonstration of your uncle's merchandise. Anyway, if you want, I'll leave, since I'm not technically supposed to be here - Al only broke the rules because nobody was around.'

'Where is Al, anyway?'

'Went to bed.'

Rose paused for a moment to take in the significance of this. If Al trusted Malfoy enough to leave him down here unsupervised, then that said a lot for the blond-haired boy. 'I don't mind, provided that you're quiet so that I can work.' He smiled at this - a real, proper smile, unlike the smirks that Rose had become accustomed to.

'Alright then, thanks.'

Much to Rose's surprise, he sat down in the chair directly opposite hers, so that she was looking at him across the table in front of the fire. She watched as he pulled out a bit of parchment covered in writing, and then began to add to the bottom of it.

'Is that your transfiguration essay?'

'Yeah, why?'

'No reason, it's just that I'm finishing mine up as well,' she explained, holding up her essay with a small smile.

They continued working in silence; the only sounds were the rustle of turning pages from their various library books, and the scratch of quill on parchment.

'Hey, Malfoy?' Rose broke the silence. She had been debating whether or not to ask for his help on a bit that she didn't understand. He was bound to be a bit cocky about it, but in the end, she swallowed her pride and decided to ask. He nodded while writing, holding up a finger to indicate that she should wait a moment as he finished his sentence before looking up.

'Yeah?'

'Do you have anything on the mechanics of vanishment? I've got a bit, but I'm not completely sure how it happens.'

He smirked again at her. 'The infalliable Rose Weasley, asking for my help? I'm honoured.'

Rose's cheeks burned. 'You know what? Forget about it. I'll figure it out on my own.'

Malfoy's smirk disappeared. 'Hey, hey, I was only joking, honestly! There are a couple of pages on it here,' he slid a thick tome toward her, opening it to the correct section. 'But essentially, what happens is that vanished objects go into non-being, which means that they also become a part of everything.'

'I understood that part, but what I'm confused about is how turning something into nothing can also turn it into everything.'

'Well, everything is made of atoms, right? I reckon that because atoms are basically energy, the vanished object gets turned into energy which can be taken up by the environment.'

'That…. actually makes a lot of sense. Looking at it from a physical perspective, it's very difficult to destroy atoms, but perhaps they emit some form of radiation on the electromagnetic spectrum that's invisible to the human eye, so much that the individual particles can't be held together anymore.'

'You know about muggle physics?'

Rose's face reddened a touch. 'My mum put us in muggle schools until we were eleven, and after that, I've taken courses during the summer to learn about muggle sciences and maths - they're fascinating, really, and I love being able to apply that knowledge to help me understand magic on a deeper level. I'm surprised that you know about physics though, who did you learn from?'

'I don't know nearly as much as you do, but during the summer, I like to go to muggle libraries and look through the books there. I can't ever bring any home, but I spend as much time there as I can.'

'Oh, to bring the books home, all you need to do is get a library card!'

'It's not that, it's more that if my grandfather sees that I'm taking an interest into muggle anything, I'll never hear the end of his disappointment with me.' Scorpius' gaze shifted to one side, as though he was avoiding eye contact with Rose. 'Let's get back to work - I really am pushing it by staying this late.'

'Yeah, alright.' The pair bent over their essays once more, and soon, both had finished their work.

'Would you read mine over?' Asked Scorpius, holding his essay out to her.

Rose smirked, 'The infalliable Scorpius Malfoy, asking me to read over his essay? I'm honoured.' A moment passed, and then she added, 'Yeah, I'll read it if you read mine.'

After a few minutes of looking over each other's essays, Rose ventured, 'Malfoy?'

'Yeah?'

'Your essay is really good.'

'So is yours - not a single mistake.'

'Well… um, since it's OWL year and all, I was… I was, ah, wondering…'

'Weasley, you look like you're about to ask for my firstborn child. Just spit it out.'

'D'you want to study together more often? Like, the two of us and Al and Ivy? I don't mean all the time or anything like that, but we are the two smartest students in our year, and if one of us misses something, chances are that the other will get it, so… what do you say?'

'First of all, I feel obliged to point out that you just complimented me and called me one of the brightest students in our year.'

'Second to myself, of course.'

Scorpius laughed at that, 'Now, now, fair is fair - we're just about tied in every subject, I'd wager.'

'Well, if this was a competition, I'd have you know that I got one hundred and seven percent on the charms exam last year, just saying.'

'And to rebut that, I would quote my one hundred and three percent potions final.'

'We tied there!'

'And what did you get in transfiguration, may I ask?'

'Ninety seven'

'Ninety eight,' was Scorpius' smug reply.

'I could do this all night, you know.'

'Me too, but we have classes tomorrow, so I'll answer your question and hurry to get some sleep, as should you.'

'Well?'

'Yeah, I think it would be a good idea to study together too,' he answered, and left.

With a small smile, Rose packed her things and watched him leave for the Slytherin dormitories. 'Good night, Malfoy.'

He looked back. 'G'night, Weasley.'

xxx

Girls. Why were they so bloody confusing? Albus was had been playing an innocent game of exploding snap with Rose and Ivy in the main common room, talking about the upcoming Christmas ball. As fifth years, they were finally old enough to attend, and the topic of the ball was a welcome reprieve from the monotony of schoolwork. The girls had started talking about asking different blokes to the ball, he had said something about taking a pretty girl, and now the two of them were going at him! There wasn't any logic to it! All blokes wanted a pretty girl on their arm, right? He said as much, and was treated to twin glares from the girls.

'Let me get this straight,' said Rose, 'You'll take any girl to the ball, just so long as she looks pretty?'

'Not just any girl!' Protested Albus. He sensed a trap, but he had no idea how he'd gotten into it, much less how to get out of it. 'If she was a horrible person, of course I wouldn't take her!'

'So you don't really care who you take, as long as she's easy on the eyes and you can stand her? How sexist is that?'

'No, no, I didn't mean that! You're twisting everything I'm saying!'

'Say it straight then!'

He looked at Ivy in desperation. She had gone very quiet, staring at him as though she was trying to puzzle out his thoughts. 'Ivy, come on, you understand what I mean, right? I care more about a girl than just her looks and base qualities! I just don't know who I would ask!'

'You should ask whomever you want, Al,' she faltered, then continued, 'I think I'm going to go upstairs now, so good night.'

'Oh, well done,' bit Rose

'What did I do?'

'Are you really so thick?'

'Oi! I would have asked her, you know, but it would just be weird!'

'For heaven's sake, Al, she doesn't want to be your last-ditch attempt at finding a date!'

'Well I can't exactly ask her, can I? Imagine how awkward that would be!'

'There's nothing awkward about going to the ball with a friend! That's what I'll probably end up doing!'

'Please. Lysander's going to ask you, everyone knows that.'

'Yes, we're friends, aren't we?'

Albus snorted. 'I'm quite positive that he wants to be more than just your friend, Rosie.'

'Well… oh just go ask whoever you want! Why are we talking about me, anyway? This about the fact that you're trying to make a big deal out of something that isn't one!'

'I can't go with her!'

'Why the hell not? You're friends, aren't you?'

'Yeah, but every time we're studying together or whatever, there's this weird awkward feeling, and if it's that bad when we're just studying, it would be intolerable while we're dancing!'

Rose suddenly started chuckling.

'WHAT in the name of Merlin is so BLOODY funny?'

'You really are hopeless. Figure it out for yourself, cousin dear, because I'm going to go find Ivy and fix the mess you've made.'

'What do you MEAN?'

'Goodnight!'

'Wait!'

'Yeah?'

Albus felt his face grow warm. 'Don't tell Ivy about any of this, okay?'

'I wouldn't dream of it,' she winked, 'your secret's safe with me!'

'WHAT SECRET?'

But he didn't get an answer. He sat back down in a huff, watching as Rose was stopped on her way out by a shy Lysander Scamander.

'Well, there we go,' he thought, 'I told her it was going to happen.'

She left, beaming, and Albus just felt more frustrated and sorry for himself. 'Stupid girls and their stupid riddles and their stupid…'

'What's stupid?'

'Malfoy?'

'Honestly, how many times have I told you to call me Scorpius?'

'Sorry - old habit, I guess. Where did you come from?'

'Practice. You look supremely pathetic, you know that?'

'Oi! I've just had to deal with the girls losing their heads at me for no reason!'

'Girls are mad, I'll agree, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't lose their heads for nothing. What did you say?'

Albus gave Scorpius a quick run down of what had just transpired, ending with, 'and now Rose is all cheerful because I said that I couldn't ask Ivy! She was furious about it not ten minutes ago!'

'Why can't you ask Ivy?'

'I told you, it'll just be awkward!'

'Why, though?'

'Because everything's awkward with her!'

'Mate, you're hopeless.'

'Why does everyone keep saying that?'

'Okay, let's try something else. What do you like about Ivy?'

'Why does this matter?'

'Just tell me! What do you like about Ivy?'

'Alright then, fine. I like her hair.'

'And?'

'And… this is stupid.'

'Al.'

'Fine! She smells nice, kind of like flowers, and I like the way her voice sounds, and I like how she's always kind to everyone and gives them a second chance, and how she's wicked good at wizard's chess - you know she's even beaten Hugo? And I think her eyes are really pretty, especially when she smiles - they kind of crinkle - and-'

'You do realize that most people wouldn't notice all of this about her?'

'What do you mean? It's all obvious.'

'Do I need to spell it out for you? You notice everything about her, you're too nervous to ask her to the ball, you feel awkward around her, and even though I've only studied with the three of you a couple of times, _I've_ noticed that you two are always touching arms or shoulders or something, and-'

'Alright, alright! I'm getting your point.'

'And my point is?'

Albus sighed. 'I like her.'

'So do I and so does Rose, we're her friends,' teased Scorpius

'You know what I mean!'

'Yeah, I do - you fancy Ivy Spinner.'

'Oi, not so loud!'

'You're ridiculous. Now go ask her before someone else does, she won't stay available for long. And for heaven's sake, tell her that she's the first girl you've asked, and NOT your last resort!'

'That'll make me sound like a pansy!'

'Just do it.'

'I'll have to wait until tomorrow.'

'That's probably best, anyway, because you look like a dumbfounded puppy right now.'

Albus feigned indignation. 'Sod off! Who're you asking?'

'No idea, but I was debating between Weasley, Alice, and a couple of girls from Slytherin.'

'Don't you get any designs on my cousin! Anyway, she's taken, Lysander just asked her.'

'Then I'll ask someone else, it's not like it matters.'

'Well if you do ask Alice, good luck getting through Rose, Ivy, Frank, and her dad.'

'Don't worry, I'll come up with something.'

'As I said, good luck. And by the way, we're going to flatten you in the next Quidditch game after the break.'

'Not a chance, Potter, not a chance.'

'Yeah? We'll see about that.'

The boys continued their good-natured bantering, trading jokes and jibes as the evening wore on. Eventually, they turned in for the night, with Albus apprehensive and excited for the day to come.


	13. Fifth Year: A Winter's Ball

**A/N: Thanks to cubsgirl101 and missfizwizbiz for your reviews! Hope you guys enjoy this long chapter :)**

Ivy woke up with dampened spirits. Last night definitely hadn't gone as she'd hoped. She knew that Al wouldn't have asked her to the ball when Rose was right there, but after hearing what he'd said about going with any girl who was good-looking and whom he could merely stand, she wasn't even sure if she wanted him to ask her anymore. Whatever. She wasn't about to let a stupid boy get to her. Resolute, Ivy rushed to get ready in time for breakfast, and met Rose on her way down to the Great Hall.

'Ivy,' said Rose by way of greeting.

'Hmm?'

'Don't let Al get to you, okay? He's just being an idiot at the moment.'

'You know what? I don't care. He can do whatever he wants, and I hope he finds his pretty, tolerable girl. And I hope he's happy with her too.'

'Just give him a couple of days, alright? He'll realize what he's too stupid to see right now.'

'Which would be…?'

'That the two of you fancy each other!'

'I thought I did, but honestly, I don't want to be the girl he picks because he needs a last resort, or because I'm like every other girl out there. And he's made it quite clear that he doesn't fancy me.'

'Don't say that! First of all, you are definitely not like every other girl, you're miles kinder and better looking than all of them. Except for me, of course.' Rose struck a pose and stuck her tongue out at her friend, and Ivy couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous her friend looked.

'Second of all,' Rose continued, 'Al is thicker than stinksap when it comes to girls, and he probably can't even comprehend how special you are.'

Ivy conveyed her gratitude toward her friend with a quick hug. 'Thanks for making me feel better.'

'No worries, that's what friends are for!'

The girls ran down to the Great Hall, laughing and chatting together. However, just before they made it inside, they were stopped by Frank Longbottom.

'Hey guys!' he called, smiling and waving the two girls over, 'How's everything going?'

'Not bad, if you don't count our slow entombment under masses of work,' deadpanned Ivy.

Her friends cracked up at this, and after a minute, she joined in their laughter.

'So,' he began, smile still on his face, 'would you walk with me for a minute, Ivy?'

Rose grinned at Ivy and left, allowing them some privacy.

'What's up, Frank?'

'I was just wondering if you'd go to the ball with me, as a friend.'

'I… I'd love to go with you,' she smiled.

A smile lit his features as well. 'Brilliant.'

'But Frank?'

'Yeah?'

'We are just going as friends, right? Not as…' she felt herself blush.

'Not as a couple?'

'Yeah.'

'Don't worry, I'm not going to take Al's place or anything, I just figured that if he hadn't asked you yet, we'd have a good time together with Alice, the Scamanders, and the others.'

'But… I… How did you… Al isn't going to ask me anyway!'

'That's only because he's too daft to realize that he likes you.'

Ivy flushed darker. 'Well, he's going to go with whichever pretty girl he can get, so I'm quite sure he doesn't have any feelings for me, and even if he did, they wouldn't be reciprocated.'

Frank rolled his eyes. 'Whatever you say.'

'It's true!'

'I won't tell him!' He teased

'Oh, shut it!' She gave him a small shove, and the two of them made their way into the Great Hall. 'Want to sit at the Gryffindor table with us?'

'Why not? I've got to tell Rose about the new rounds schedule anyway; I just found out that I'll be paired with her for December and January.'

'She'll love that! She's been dealing with McLaggen for the past month, he's driving her mad.'

'He'd drive anyone bonkers,' agreed Frank, sitting down beside Ivy and Rose at the Gryffindor table.

'Who'd drive anyone bonkers?' asked Lily, who was surrounded by her chatty family, with the notable exception of a certain black-haired, green-eyed, bespectacled boy.

'McLaggen,' was Frank's cheerful reply.

'Don't even get me started on him,' muttered Rose.

'Luckily, we're patrolling together for December and January!'

'Perfect!' She exclaimed, 'I'm already looking forward to it, especially after McLaggen!'

The spirited Weasleys and Potters continued their conversations with each other and their friends, glancing up as owls flew into the Great Hall to deliver letters, papers, packages, and the like.

'I see Bumble!' Exclaimed Lily, happy to have recognized her Grandparents' owl.

The owl in question dropped a letter in front of Louis, who grabbed it and rushed over to his cousins - a letter from Gran and Grandpa was certainly for all of the family to hear. He tore open the envelope, allowing it to fall to one side, and began to read.

 _Dearest Grandchildren,_

 _I'll cut straight to the point - Teddy's finally proposed to Victoire, and the two of them are getting married this coming summer! It'll be at the Burrow, of course, and they've agreed to have it on the twenty-fifth of July. The wedding invitations and all are still being printed, but we figured that you would all want to know! Gran and I send our love, as does everyone else, as always. We'll start all of the planning in a couple of weeks, once you've all returned home for the holidays. That's all for now, and we'll see you soon!_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Grandpa_

Immediately, the group broke into excited chatter.

'My big sister is getting MARRIED?' cried Louis, who, despite his outburst, looked rather pleased.

'Ooh, do you think we'll be bridesmaids, Rose? Asked Lily, beaming with happiness.

'Do you think we'll have to wear stuffy suits?' Muttered James to Fred, who looked horrified at the thought.

Letting the wave of chatter wash over her, Ivy couldn't help but be excited for her best friend's family. She couldn't think of a closer group of people, all of whom loved one another despite their quarrels.

'Maybe Al will have to wear a bow tie like a waiter,' mused Rose, setting Ivy off into inexplicable giggles.

As breakfast ended, the group left in a trickle, each heading to their respective classes. The fifth-year Gryffindors were looking forward to their double charms period with the Hufflepuffs; they were learning silencing charms today and were excited to be taking on something new after a month of revision, in which they had gone over every spell that they had learned since first year. Ivy slipped into her normal seat, with Al on one side of her and Rose on the other. She watched as Professor Flitwick demostrated the silencing charm, copying his motions with her wand. The Professor proceeded to retrieve a large wooden box from under his desk, and from it, passed a bullfrog to each student, promising them that once they had silenced the bullfrog, they would be able to attempt the charm on a raven.

Ivy was watching Rose, with her face screwed up in concentration, start to perform the charm when she felt a light touch on her arm.

'Ivy?'

'What is it, Al?'

If he was taken aback by her chilled tone, he didn't show it. 'Uh…'

'Yes?'

'I promised myself I wouldn't make this awkward,' he said, more to himself than to her. 'Wouldygotothballwime?' he blurted, then cursed under his breath.

'Sorry, what?' Ivy attempted to decipher what he had just said.

'Would you go to the ball with me? And just so you know, you're the first girl I've asked.'

Ivy was taken aback by his honesty; she had expected Al to ask her as a last resort, which only would have happened if every other girl was too daft to say yes to him. However, she remembered his comment from last night, and couldn't put it out of her head. 'Why? Am I just some dime-a-dozen girl who looks nice and you can stand to be around?'

'No! Of course not! I just… that was stupid of me to say, I honestly didn't mean it, and I really would like to go with you, not just any girl.' Al's cheeks turned slightly pink when he said this, and Ivy couldn't help her smile of joy. There was, however, another problem.

'I'd love to go with you, I really would, but I've already said yes to someone else.'

Instantly, Albus' expression changed from warm to suspicious. 'Yesterday you said that you didn't have a date yet!'

'It happened this morning.'

'Who?'

Ivy hesitated. Albus seemed awfully upset, and she didn't want to upset him further by telling him that she'd chosen to go to the ball with one of his close friends.

'Who asked you?'

'Frank, but just as friends - we'll be part of a group with Alice and Lorcan, Lysander and Rose, and a couple of others.'

'Who should I ask then, if not you?'

'Just come with us as a group! You could go with Marie or something! It's not like it matters anyway, everyone's just going as friends.'

'Yeah, well… I dunno. I guess I'll just find someone else.' Al's miserable face made Ivy want to reconsider going with Frank, but she had already committed to him, and she wasn't going to let down a good friend just to alleviate Al's pity party. He could go as friends with the rest of them, and bully for him if he didn't!

xxx

'Oi, girls! If you aren't down and ready in ten minutes, we blokes are going with each other, you can all do without a date!' Fred called up to the girls' dormitories, fifteen minutes past seven. The ball was going to start soon, although a quick glance around the common room told him that he and James weren't the only boys waiting for their tardy dates.

'As if we wanted to go with you lot in the first place!' Hazel Alistair, James' girlfriend, shouted back, and Fred heard the sound of laughter beyond the landing of the girls' staircase.

'Fred,' began James in mock seriousness, 'If you lose me the girl I've been waiting four years to go to the ball with, I will personally arrange for you and Anna to be locked in a closet until you die of awkwardness.' Anna Rivers had been Fred's girlfriend for a short while, up until the middle of sixth year, when the two of them had decided to end it with each other. They had remained amicable, but thanks to the fact that Anna was a year younger than Fred, he didn't see her much, and so the chance of awkward encounters was kept at a happy minimum.

'You wound me, Jamesie, really you do.'

'I keep telling you to stop calling me that!'

'And I keep ignoring you.'

'Prick.'

'Swot.'

'Curmudgeon.'

'Scullion!'

The minutes passed by, marked with ever more creative insults. Fred had just unleashed a fabulous 'Pickle-brained gizzard suckler!' when the girls FINALLY came down from their dormitory. 'Took you long enough!' he called, watching as they descended. First came Hazel, who looked stunning in a strapless midnight blue number which seemed to shift colours as she moved. Fred looked over to James to see his reaction, and snickered when he saw his cousin's wide eyes and slightly open mouth. 'Oi, James, stop drooling!'

'I am not drooling!' Then he turned back to Hazel to claim her hand and smile, 'You look really lovely though.

She smiled back, and leaned toward him. 'Thanks!'

'Okay, break it up you two, I haven't had time to get properly trashed yet, and I don't want to watch you two going at it on an empty stomach.'

'Ah, Freddie,' retorted James, 'You're always at your most polite when you can't hope to match up to my level.'

'I'm not aiming for your level of gooey, that's for certain.'

'Now now,' interjected another voice, 'It's time to act like big boys.' It was Lin Thomas, Hazel's best friend and Fred's date to the ball. She was wearing a shimmery deep magenta dress, and had elevated her diminutive frame with heeled sandals. Fred had no idea how she could walk in those, let alone dance, but that was not his primary concern, for Rose and Ivy had just come down the staircase, and Fred needed to make sure that his cousin's date was properly intimidated.

'Rosie! Don't you look simply dashing?'

Rose had chosen an indigo dress to wear for the evening, and had done her hair in a braid that went down her shoulder. In Fred's opinion, she had cleaned up quite nicely, but her look was marred by the glare on her face. 'Before you even go there, don't you dare embarrass me in front of Lysander with your bravado.'

'Sorry, but it comes with the insufferable cousin package,' James jumped in, 'we do birthday parties too!'

'Yes, well, if you so much as speak to Lysander today, _Freddie_ and _Jamsie_ dears, you're going to get it from your mums and from Grandma Weasley… not to mention your lovely dates over here.'

'You're in on this?' James asked Hazel, shocked.

Hazel rolled her eyes. 'Of course we are. If you two don't behave yourselves, we _girls_ will go with each other and _you_ can do without a date.'

'Rose! Have you no mercy?'

'None when it comes to you two,' she shot back with a wicked grin, before floating out of the common room with Ivy to meet their respective dates.

'Really, guys?' Frank demanded of Hazel and Lin.

'Hey, it's not our fault that she's smarter than the two of you by spades,' Lin snickered here, 'she's been planning this for weeks!'

'My own girlfriend, colluding against me!' cried James, holding his hand to his heart and taking a dramatic step backward. 'However will I go on in the face of this betrayal?'

'This might help,' Hazel pointed out, and then she pressed a quick kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

Instantly, James stopped his staggering and turned to meet her lips with his, as Fred began to groan. 'Get a room, you two… actually, on second thought, don't even think about it! We have a ball to attend!' Half-dragging his cousin through the portrait hole, Fred marched toward the great hall, with the girls in pursuit. Stopping before the entrance, he offered hi arm to Lin, who took it as James took Hazel's hand. The four students walked into the hall-turned-ballroom, which had been decorated with glimmering icicles, twelve immense Christmas trees, ice sculptures, and, of course, mistletoe. The band took the stage, and soon the ball was underway.

Fred was drinking his third (or was it his fourth?) glass of punch, which he and James had managed to spike with some of Ogden's finest. It wasn't a proper party without alcohol, was it? He had beat a hasty retreat from the dance floor when a slow, couple-y song had come on; neither he nor Lin had wanted to dance to 'Your Love is a Boiling Cauldron' by Celestina Warbeck. Setting his glass down on the table, he looked around the room to see what everyone was up to. James and Hazel were glued together at the lips, and Fred quickly averted his eyes. He'd seen enough of _that_ when Hazel had finally said yes after four years of James asking her out. He looked over to Albus, who was sitting at a table nearby him with Alice Longbottom, the pair of them looking decidedly uncomfortable. They had been joined by a few friends, and Fred noticed that Al was sneaking glances at a girl seated across the table from him. Probably Ivy, the girl who Al was all bent out of shape about, according to Lily. Fred also spotted Rose's date, Lysander, but Rose was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, he looked around their table and near the buffet, but he still couldn't find his cousin. Perhaps she'd gone to the loo? But when Fred looked back at Lysander, he was also scanning the mass of people, presumably for Rose. Sensing that something was wrong, Fred made his way over to his cousin's table.

'Have you seen Rose?'

Lysander spun around to focus on Fred. 'No, I've been looking for the past ten minutes, and Ivy's just told me that she isn't in the loo…'

A worried look appeared on Al's face. 'Ivy? Frank? Did either of you see her when you came back from dancing just now?'

'No, we haven't seen her in a while, actually,' answered Frank. 'Alice? Wasn't she talking to you earlier?'

'Yeah, but she got up to grab a bit of punch, and I haven't seen her since then.'

'Why don't we spread out and look for her?' suggested Lysander. 'It's probably nothing, her prefect duty starts in twenty minutes, and you know how she likes to be punctual…' he gave a nervous laugh.

'Let's do that,' Agreed Ivy. 'Alice, want to come with me?'

'Right, let's check 'round the entrance hall again, she might have gone for some fresh air,' proposed Alice, and the two girls walked off.

Fred and Lysander paired up as well, leaving Fred with Al. The two cousins worked methodically, checking each corner inside and outside of the Great Hall.

'Where's the map?'

'What d'you… OH! Al, that's a brilliant idea! James has it right now, let's get through to him and break up his snogfest.'

'Lovely.'

Edging their way into the packed dance floor, Fred and Al located James right in the middle.

'Oi! James!'

The boy in question didn't seem to hear Al, or he had decided to ignore his younger brother.

'James!' Fred accompanied this with a swot to James' head, which caused the preoccupied boy to turn in irritation.

'Do you bloody MIND?'

'Just give me the map.'

The looks on Fred and Albus' faces must have been serious enough to snap James out of snogging mode, because he pulled the Marauder's Map from an inner pocket of his robes without question, and handed it to his cousin. 'What's the matter?'

'We can't find Rose anywhere; a bunch of us have been looking for her for twenty minutes at least,' explained Albus.

'What?' demanded Hazel, 'where was she last?'

'She said something to Alice about getting a drink, but after that…'

'Al, come here a moment?' Requested Fred, grabbing Albus' arm and hauling him aside.

'What's the matter with you?'

'Hazel knows about the map, but she hasn't seen it before, and unless you'd like me to get James and leave _you_ to entertain his date…'

'Alright, alright! I'll open it now, yeah?'

'Be my guest.'

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

Lines and figures materialized all over the map, and Fred shuffled through its pages until he found the Great Hall. 'Best start here. You take the left side, I'll take the right.'

Fred and Al searched through the throng of names and dots concentrated in the Great Hall, growing increasingly more anxious with each passing moment. 'Where is she?'

'Well if we knew that, we'd have found her by now, wouldn't we?' snapped Fred

'Look in the middle of the group, I'll look around the edges and the outside of the hall.'

'Right.'

A few more moments passed, each an eternity to the two boys. 'Found her!' Cried Albus, pointing to her dot on the parchment. 'She's in a corner behind the entrance hall with… Nott and Goyle?'

'Who?'

'Slytherins in our year - the bad type.'

'Who's ever heard of a good Slytherin to begin with?' Muttered Fred. 'Conniving snakes, all of them.'

'Hey, Scorpius is in Slytherin!'

But Fred wasn't listening. He pushed his way back through the crowd of dancers, toward James.

'Have you found her yet?'

'She's off of the entrance hall with a couple of Slytherin pricks in her year. C'mon, we've got to get her out.'

'One sec. Hazel?' James turned to speak to his girlfriend. 'Could you make sure that Al doesn't follow us? I don't want these blokes to paint a target on his back - you understand, right?'

Hazel blinked, and then smiled. 'Always the protective older brother, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll take care of Albus. Now go before he sees you!'

'Thanks!'

As James and Fred hurried toward the door, the latter couldn't help but remark, 'how touching.'

'As if you'd be any different with Roxie,' retorted James.

'Touché.'

When the pair finally reached the place where Rose was hidden, they spotted her with her wand out against two ugly Slytherins.

'Get away from my cousin!' Roared James, sending a stunning spell at one of the boys before he even knew what had hit him.

'Subtle,' commented Fred, who sent a non-verbal _'Incarcerous'_ at the second boy, who protested as thick ropes bound him from head to toe, before he was silenced with a stunning spell.

'I'll just take these,' James intoned, snatching both boys' wands from them. 'Rose, you alright?'

'I'm fine, they had only just backed me into a corner when you two came…' in a quieter voice, she added, 'thanks, by the way.'

'Hey, anytime you need us to knock some disgusting Slytherins, let us know,' was Fred's cheery response. 'The main thing is that you're okay.'

'What did they want?' Asked James.

'I think they just wanted to intimidate me - Goyle grabbed me as I was heading back to Alice after getting my drink, and then Carrow tried to put a body-bind on me, but he's rubbish at spellwork, so he missed, but I pretended that he'd hit me so that they'd stop trying to hex me. Then the two of them spent ten minutes in an argument, during which I managed to sneak my wand out of my robes and into my hand, and then I jumped up and ran for it. They got me though - backed me into this corner and I had to put up a shield charm while I was trying to figure out how to do a non-verbal body-bind. I think I could have-'

'Rose, you're rambling,' observed Fred, but he pulled his cousin into a hug. 'We should tell your parents, or at least Uncle Harry about this.'

'It's really no big deal, the Slytherins are always like this, you know that!'

'Rose…' began James

'James. How many times have you been hexed or jinxed by Slytherins because of Quidditch?'

'That's not-'

'It's exactly the same. Did you go to Uncle Harry and ask him to fight your battles for you? No. And I don't need my parents worrying about me for nothing.'

'It's just that-'

'James, she's got a point,' reasoned Fred. 'You didn't go running to your dad when Vickers hexed you so badly in fourth year that you fell twenty feet from your broom and only avoided a broken spine because of Rose was quick enough to shoot a cushioning charm from the stands.'

'Exactly!' Agreed Rose, who, despite her conviction, looked surprised to see Fred arguing her side. 'None of us told any of our parents then, and you don't need to tell mine about this now. What happens at school…'

'Stays at school,' finished James with resignation. 'You know, we only came up with that so that none of you would go snitching on us to mum and Aunt Angelina.'

'Yes, well, you're the one who said it applied when we all told you to ask Uncle Harry for help with getting Hazel to be your girlfriend, and,' she continued despite James' mutinous expression, 'you're the one who said that none of us could tell our parents when Fred almost got hit with a stinging hex by some Slytherin or the other last year. They're always going to target us, we're the kids of the bloody golden threesome, or whatever they called mum, dad, and Uncle Harry back in the old days.'

'Alright, fine! I concede defeat!' Exclaimed James. 'You're too bloody smart, Rosie,' he snickered.

'Prat.' A moment passed, and then, 'thanks, though.'

'Anytime.'

'What time is it? I have prefect duty at ten…' she glanced at the clock in the great hall. 'I have to go! I should have shown up five minutes ago, Malfoy must be wondering what the hell's happened!'

'You sure you want to spent the next half-hour with _him,_ after all that's just happened? We can go and sort Malfoy out if you want,' offered Fred. 'It isn't fair that you're on duty with that slimy, pureblooded git anyway.'

'Malfoy is nothing like his housemates! He's actually really nice!'

'I thought you hated him!'

'He's completely changed his tune, he's nothing like he used to be.'

'Snakes can't change their skin, Rose.'

'Well, if he's good enough to be one of Al's best friends, he's good enough for me.' With that, Rose marched off toward the Great Hall, not even hearing Fred's 'We need to have a word with Al,' as she retreated.

xxx

'I'm so sorry!' Exclaimed Rose, running up to the entrance to the Great Hall, where she should have met Malfoy ten minutes ago for prefect duty. 'I'm so late, something happened, and I couldn't get here in time…' Rose's frazzled explanation trailed off at Malfoy's amused look. 'What's so funny?'

'You,' he said simply. 'I'm not mad or even annoyed, Weasley, because there's bound to be a good reason - you're not one to skip or forget about prefect stuff.'

'Oh. Well, um, yes. That is, there is a good reason.'

'And may I inquire as to what this reason is?'

Rose looked away, wondering how best to phrase what had just happened. It was, after all, his housemates who had ganged up on her and tried to hex her. 'Um… well, I'll tell you, but don't lose your nut, okay?'

'Now I'm definitely intrigued,' he encouraged, smirking a bit.

Feeling incredibly awkward about the whole situation, Rose stammered a bit. 'Your, um, friends… that is, your old friends, Carrow and Goyle, they…' her resolve strengthened here, and her voice became less hesitant. 'They pulled me out of the Great Hall and tried to jinx me - I only got out because my cousins noticed that I was missing, and James and Fred found me and stunned Goyle and Carrow.'

Scorpius sucked in a sharp breath. 'What the hell were those idiots thinking?' he spat, with a surprising amount of venom in his voice. 'Did you get hurt? I'm so sorry about all of this, do you want me to set them straight?'

'Don't be sorry! You haven't done anything to me, and I don't expect you to apologize for your housemates! As for setting them straight, I think James and Fred will have taken care of that rather well,' she smirked.

'Still… I feel bad because I used to be friends with them. Is there anything I could do, or maybe I could say something to them?'

'Malfoy, you've changed. They haven't. You aren't like them anymore, okay? And please don't say anything to them, it'll just make them angrier at the both of us.'

'I know, it's just…'

'I'm not allowing you to blame yourself for your idiotic housemates,' declared Rose, literally putting a foot down to emphasize her point. 'Heaven knows, if you'd been there, you would have helped me!'

'Without a doubt,' he affirmed.

With the unpleasant news behind them, the two students began to patrol the area, making sure that nobody was up to any mischief, and sending younger students who wanted to sneak into the ball back to bed. They talked as they did so, and the time passed rather quickly, until their shift was almost over. The two fifth year students were making a final round of the Great Hall and Entrance Hall, when, all of a sudden, Rose heard a loud bang above her head, and grabbed Malfoy's hand without thinking. Looking up, she realized that someone had let off a round of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes indoor fireworks, most likely Fred and James, who were conspicuously absent from the Great Hall. Rose felt a small tug on her hand, and immediately let go of her friend, blushing furiously. He was studiously avoiding her gaze, and had a telltale flush of pink on his neck, and Rose began to apologize in earnest, 'I'm sorry! I guess I'm still jumpy from earlier, I didn't mean to… to grab your hand like that!'

Malfoy's eyes fixed upon her at this, and the side of his mouth quirked up. 'No worries, I know I'm irresistible,' he chuckled.

'Oh please, Malfoy, don't flatter yourself,' Rose quipped back with a roll of her eyes, but a small smile. 'Your hand simply happened to be close by.'

'Suuuure, Weasley, that's what they all say,' he grinned. 'Our shift is over for tonight, and McLaggen's making his way over for his, so what do you say to getting back to our dates and enjoying the rest of the night before he sees us? Or, more specifically, you, because there's a rumour going around…'

'Which you would do very well to ignore, if you value your current hairdo and the truth, of course,' she pointed out.

'Not the hair! Weasley, I'm wounded.' He clutched his heart for emphasis, and Rose let out a small giggle. 'I'm going to head back to Mira now, so do try to cope without me.'

'How will I ever manage?'

'You'll have to be brave,' he nodded sagely, before tipping his head in her direction, then making his way over to his petite, dark-haired date. Looking on with some interest, Rose noticed that Mira Davies was wearing a dress that would make most girls blush at even the thought of putting it on; its plunging neckline and almost complete lack of fabric around her back showed off a rather large expanse of pale brown skin, which was accentuated by the flamboyant red colour of the garment. The music started up, and Rose saw that the couple was dancing rather closely, or rather, Mira seemed to be draping herself over Malfoy. The latter looked rather uncomfortable, and Rose snickered to herself. From what she had gotten to know about Malfoy, Mira seemed like a very unlikely choice of a date, but each to his own. That being said, Rose had her own, decidedly less unnerving date to get back to. She made her way over to the table where her friends had been sitting, and found that Lysander was the only one still in his seat.

'The others went back to dance, but I figured that I should wait up for you,' he explained as he got out of his seat. 'Shall we? The others are just that way,' he went on, pointing to a large group of her friends and cousins.

'You didn't have to wait! You could have been having fun with the others!'

'It's rather hard to have fun when you aren't there,' confided Lysander, as he wrapped her in a hug. 'You're okay, right? They didn't get the password from you?'

'The password?'

'James told us that some Slytherins - he couldn't remember their names - had been trying to get the Gryffindor password out of you so that they could play some stupid prank on the Quidditch team.'

'Oh…' Rose felt a rush of affection for her cousins, who must have made up the story to avoid telling the others what had actually happened. 'Yeah, Fred and James found me in time.'

'I'm so glad they did, I was going mad with worry. It was such good luck that they decided to check behind the entrance hall, none of us would have thought to look there!'

Rose let out a tiny snort; she had a very good idea of why her cousins had thought to look exactly where they had, but she wasn't about to let that particular secret out. Instead, she met Lysander's eyes and smiled shyly. 'It really was, and I'm touched that all of you spread out like that to look for me. You didn't have to do that, you know.'

'Of course I did! He exclaimed, drawing her close as the music shifted to a slow tune. All around them, couples were pairing up and beginning to sway to the soft beat. 'Rose, I want you to know something,' he swallowed, and brought his eyes to hers. 'I really fancy you, and I was wondering if you'd go out with me?'

Rose's eyes widened as she took in what Lysander had just said. She had always considered him to be one of her close friends, and for a while, she'd been toying with the idea that they could be more than that, but she had very recently come to the conclusion that the two of them would never be one of _those_ couples, the couples who were so obviously meant for each other that one seemed incomplete without the other, the couples who knew each other better than they knew themselves. Yes, it was rather a romantic notion of hers, but she had seen it in her grandparents, whose mutual love and respect had laid the foundation for what she saw between her own parents, between Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, and her other aunts and uncles. She had even seen that type of connection between Lysander's mum, Aunt Luna, and Uncle Rolf, and she wanted the same spark, the same vitality in a relationship. Lysander was kind, funny, and she loved him to pieces, but she just wasn't sure if she felt that _something_ between them. She couldn't tell him that though, it was just a doubt! Perhaps, if she gave it a try, Lysander would turn out to be _the one_? After all, she was only fifteen - she didn't really have a clue about love, and didn't everyone always say that her own parents grew up bickering with each other? If they ended up being perfect for each other, then maybe she should give herself and Lysander the chance to become the same thing.

As all of these thoughts rushed through Rose's head, she had been standing rather still, and it took Lysander's gentle touch of her arm and 'Rose? Are you okay?' to jolt her back to reality.

'Sorry, I must have blanked out for a moment,' she apologized.

'No, I didn't mean to shock you like that, maybe we should just forget the whole thing. I just thought, I guess it was silly of me to read into things like that -'

'Lysander.'

'Yes?'

'I'll go on a date with you.'

Now it was Lysander's turn to be stunned. However, he recovered quickly, and gave her the widest, happiest smile that she had ever seen him make. 'Rose… can I kiss you?'

His smile was infectious, thought Rose, as she leaned in with a bright gleam in her eye.


	14. Fifth Year: Revelations

A/N: Someone asked me why, if Lysander is a year older than Rose, they were studying together in chapter 11. At the time, Rose really didn't have people in her year to study with, because she was always looking to get ahead, and she wasn't yet good friends with Scorpius. Lysander was the perfect companion, because he was calm and focused, and while he was studying for OWLs, Rose inevitably picked up a thing or two from him.

If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for what the characters could get up to next, let me know in the comments! I'd love to hear your feedback :)

'Come in, please, Miss Weasley.'

Rose made her way into Professor McGonagall's office, unsure as to why she had been called to speak with the headmistress on a Saturday morning.

'You can sit there,' enunciated McGonagall, pointing to a wooden chair which was placed directly across from hers at her desk. 'Would you like a biscuit?' She proffered a tin of ginger newts toward Rose, who took one hesitantly.

'Thank you, Professor.'

'Now, you are probably wondering what warranted a call to my office, Miss Weasley. Rest assured, it was no misdemeanor on your part, rather, I wanted to discuss your future career plans.

Rose was perplexed. Her career plans? She'd just had a career counselling appointment with her head of house yesterday. 'I'm not quite sure I've caught your meaning, Professor.'

'In your meeting with Professor Longbottom, you expressed a desire to become an Auror, correct?'

Unsure where this was going, Rose replied, 'Yes…'

'Have you heard of the Advanced Training Program for Aurors and Healers?'

'No, what is it?'

'Well, it is a rather new initiative, in fact, it started just last year, although no candidate from the year ahead of you was chosen by the two institutions to take part in it. I expect that your father and uncle will be able to tell you more about it, but I can explain the general information. The Auror Office and St. Mungo's have combined their energies to offer a few exceptional students the opportunity to train as both aurors and healers. These students will spend the summers of their fifth and sixth years receiving part-time, specialized training in both disciplines, and will be paired with mentors from both the Auror Academy and the Healer Training School after graduating with the required N.E.W.T.s. Naturally, a scheme such as this is not open to anyone; students must be selected for consideration by their professors, head of house, and ultimately, myself. I am pleased to tell you that you were the foremost candidate for recommendation by nearly every professor; your academic excellence and extracurricular pursuits have left little room for doubt in anyone's mind that you are suited to the rigor of this career path. Do you have any questions?'

'Yes. What subjects would I have to take at the N.E.W.T. level? And what would the training during the summer and after Hogwarts entail?'

'Should you make it through, you will be required to take N.E.W.T.s in potions, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, charms, and herbology. As for the training, you would receive practicums in defensive and healing magic during the summers, and upon graduating, you would spend four years training until you qualify as both an Auror and a Healer.'

Rose's eyes were wide with the possibility of taking on such an endeavour. Her voice quivered a little when she replied, 'I don't know if I would be able to handle it, Professor. Full time training as an auror and a healer? What if it's too much for me?'

The old Professor smiled, a genuine, bright smile that lit her eyes and buoyed Rose's confidence. 'Rose, you are without a doubt one of the brightest witches or wizards of your generation. I believe that you have not only the intellectual capacity, but also the strength of character and kindness of heart to excel in both fields of expertise. This opportunity was designed for students who will be able to provide a unique combination of talents, students who will redefine what it is to fight for the greater good. An auror who is also a gifted healer would be a tremendous asset to the Ministry and to St. Mungo's - you would be able to aid in catching those who sow discord, and help anyone who was injured in this pursuit right when the injury occurred, which could quite easily prove lifesaving. I believe that you can do it. The question remains, do you believe in yourself?'

'I… It's an honour to be recommended for this, and I'll do my best to live up to the faith you've placed in me. What do I need to do to apply?'

'Your teachers will write letters of recommendation for you, and you will have to fill out a short application form. Henceforth, select students will be offered this chance, and any number of those recommended, will be chosen after the results of their O.W.L.s have come in. I must impress upon you the need to keep this information quiet, at least until the selection process is complete. Of course, I wouldn't begrudge you a letter to your parents, and since I will not be submitting the names for consideration until tomorrow, you still have time to let them know about your achievement before they hear about it through the ministry.'

'Of course, I won't tell anyone but my parents about this, but chances are, my whole family will know before long, whether or not I send a letter. We Weasleys,' she continued wryly, 'are not very good at keeping secrets from one another. Who else in my year will be recommended for the program?'

'That, I'm afraid, I cannot tell you. However,' a twinkle appeared in McGonagall's eye. 'I believe that you'll be able to guess at least one of your peers who will be given this opportunity.' With that, the headmistress stood up, and Rose understood herself to be dismissed. As she walked out of the office, she heard a call behind her, 'Miss Weasley?'

'Yes?'

'In theory, I am impartial to these things, but between the two of us, please do your hardest to make sure that Gryffindor qualifies for the quidditch finals. I used to play for Gryffindor house, and it still rather feels like a personal victory when we win the cup.'

She smiled once more at Rose, who grinned back and answered, 'I'll do my best,' before exiting the spacious circular room. She continued down the circular stairs and into a corridor, contemplating the massive implications of the past ten minutes. Training as an auror and a healer? Would it even work? Was she crazy enough to do it? The answer, of course, was yes. Rose was crazy enough to take on the challenge. A final question remained, however. Could she get in?

xxx

Lysander spotted Rose making her way into the Great Hall for lunch, but she was curiously alone. He went over to her table, and slid into a seat next to her. She looked surprised to see him, but didn't say anything by way of greeting as she automatically reached toward the middle of the table to take some food.

'Hey, Rose?'

She looked over at him, clearly distracted. 'Yeah?'

'What's up?'

'Hmm?'

'How was your appointment with McGonagall?'

This got her attention. Rose's eyes focused on his, narrowing ever so slightly as she peered into his face. 'It was fine.'

'What did she call you for? You aren't in trouble, right?'

He saw her shoulders relax a bit as she let out a deep breath. 'I'm not in any trouble, don't worry.'

'Why did she call you up?'

'It was nothing, just some prefect stuff,' she said, fidgeting with her hands and not quite meeting his eye.

Lysander grew a bit suspicious. Rose had never lied to him, but he had the distinct impression that she had gone to see the headmistress for something completely unrelated to prefect duties. Nonetheless, he played along, choosing to give her the benefit of the doubt. 'Oh, what is it? Do we have to plan another event or something?'

'Huh? No, nothing like that.'

'Then?'

'It doesn't matter,' she said rather sharply.

'Okay, I'll drop it,' he snapped back. 'I was only trying to have a conversation with you!'

Immediately, the defensive look on Rose's face faded. 'I know, and I'm sorry that I'm completely out of it right now. I just need a bit of time to myself to think things through.'

Lysander's irritation faded as quickly as it had arisen. He trusted that Rose would tell him what was wrong in due time, and gave her a hug to make amends. 'Sure. Whatever you need.'

His girlfriend got up, having finished her meager lunch. 'I think I'll go to the library for a bit.'

'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then,' he replied. 'And Rose?'

'Yeah?'

'Here.' He handed her a lemon tart and saw the ghost of a smile cross her face. 'Don't go hungry, okay?'

'Mkay. Thanks, Lys.' She kissed him on the cheek, and then meandered out of the Great Hall.

Lysander watched Rose leave, but just before she reached the entrance of the hall, she was stopped by a blond-haired Slytherin. Malfoy. He watched as Malfoy said something to Rose, something that made her eyes widen, before the pair hurried away, out of Lysander's sight.

The Ravenclaw boy felt a hot surge of some angry emotion that he couldn't immediately identify. Rose didn't have time for him, but she was willing to talk to Malfoy? Lysander had watched as his favourite girl had grown closer to Malfoy over the course of the year; the two were always studying together, sometimes with Albus and their friend Ivy, but more often than not, he would see just the two of them seated across from one another at a table in the library, taking meticulous notes. He had been her study partner up until this year, and he missed being able to teach her what he was learning. And, to make things worse, this was Rose's second month of doing prefect patrols with Malfoy. There was supposed to be a rotation for these things! Fuming, Lysander picked up his bag and went over to the Ravenclaw table.

xxx

When he left McGonagall's office, head spinning with the offer that she had given him, Scorpius had only one clear thought. Weasley. He had to find his friend and talk all of this through with her, because undoubtedly, if he had been chosen, Weasley would be any professor's top pick for this Healer/Auror scheme. Lunch had already started, so he hastened to the Great Hall, hoping to find her there. He'd just sat down at his table when he saw her exiting the hall; grabbing a sandwich, he intercepted her before she could leave.

'Weasley,' he said urgently, 'I need to talk to you.'

'Can it wait? I've got a lot on my mind right now,' she replied, and he could practically see the thoughts whizzing through her brain, faster than a seeker on a broom.

'McGonagall talked to you, didn't she?'

Rose's eyes widened, and Scorpius knew that his hunch had been correct. 'You were the one,' she murmured to herself, but he heard her nonetheless.

'I was the one what?'

'Not here,' she muttered, and the two of them rushed to find a place where they could speak without being overheard. Scorpius was amazed as Weasley expertly navigated a series of shortcuts and staircases through the castle, as they reached the seventh floor in less than two minutes. She pulled him into an empty classroom, one that Scorpius had never been in before. Several large wooden tables were spread around the room, and one wall contained a mahogany bookcase filled with various tomes on any subject that Scorpius could think of. Another wall was covered by a large blackboard, which was covered in neatly formed words, illustrations, and calculations. A grate in the far corner was barely illuminated by a few dying embers.

'Where are we? How did we get here so fast?' he demanded, trying to remember the path that they had taken.

'Shortcuts,' she answered tersely, as she closed the classroom door behind them. 'We won't be bothered here.'

'How do you know about all of this?'

'I'll explain it all to you another time. First, can we talk about this advanced training thing?'

'I'm still trying to process it,' he admitted sorting through all the headmistress had told him.

'What did you say at your careers advice thing? Mine was yesterday, and I told Professor Longbottom that I was thinking about becoming an auror. Then today, McGonagall called me up and told me that she wanted to put my name forward for this, and I agreed to apply for it.'

'I want to go into healing, and I told McGonagall that I'd think it through and let her know by the end of the day whether or not I wanted to do the advanced program.'

'Of course you should do it! You're at the top of our year with me, you can handle the challenge!'

'It isn't so much the challenge,' said Scorpius, fidgeting with his wand.

'Do you not want to be an auror?' inquired Rose.

'I'd love to be an auror, but there's a reason I chose healing over catching dark wizards.'

'Why? You're certainly clever enough for either job.'

'Yes, but…' he dropped his gaze and said very quietly, 'I'm a Malfoy.'

'Oh,' was all Weasley said, in a tiny voice that matched his own.

Scorpius was, in some strange way, glad that she hadn't said anything along the lines of his last name not mattering. If she had, it would have sounded false, an empty reassurance. 'Yeah,' he replied, the bitterness in his voice evident.

'It's an extra challenge, but you've never been one to back away from challenges,' articulated Rose, which caused Scorpius to look back up, directly into her bright brown eyes.

'I'm not backing away,' he contested, 'But even Professor McGonagall said that it might be difficult for me to get in. It's just the way it is.'

'She still chose you, she went out of her way to recommend you for this! She's got faith in you, Malfoy.'

Scorpius laughed humorlessly. 'My grandfather was a death eater in both wars. My father was a death eater - I've seen his mark. And while he's changed, I doubt the ministry will want someone who comes from a line of corrupt, scheming Slytherins,' he spat the name of his house, 'to work at catching the very types of criminals that I'm descended from.'

'You can't change your past, but you told me that your dad's changed, and I'm sure your grandfather-'

'What about my grandfather?' He shot, his voice rising. 'You think he's changed? You think he'd make amends for everything he's done? Well you're WRONG!'

Scorpius saw Weasley flinch at his last, shouted word. He looked more closely into her face and saw, for the first time, fear in her eyes. Rose Weasley, who had never been afraid of giving as good as she got, who had argued with him about everything under the sun, was afraid of him, and that realization forced him to calm down and continue in a lower voice, 'My grandfather would see Ivy kicked out of Hogwarts. He'd happily see you locked away for being who you are - the daughter of a blood traitor and a mudblood.'

Rose stood up at his remark, fire blazing in her eyes. 'Don't you ever call my parents that again. I know you've changed, I know you don't believe in all of that, and I know you're NOT your grandfather. Don't be careless enough to parrot his prejudices, because it doesn't do you any justice to have words like that fall from your mouth.'

Scorpius shook his head, mollified after Weasley's outburst. 'I'm sorry,' he mumbled. 'I guess I've grown up hearing words like that, so I say them without thinking. It's not an excuse,' he continued hastily, 'just an explanation.'

'Sorry for blowing up at you like that,' she responded in acquiescence.

'It's alright.' and then, 'Do you mind if I ask you something? Don't get offended or anything.'

'Technically, you've just asked me something, but go on,' she replied, quirking up a side of her mouth.

'Is it easier for you, being the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger? I mean, everyone loves you, and for something like this advanced training thing, nobody would think twice about your last name or your family's reputation,'

Rose's face became serious. 'I guess that the thing about my family reputation is true, but on the flip side, I feel like I'm the trial run for the whole wizarding world, the reassurance that things will be all right. My parents were heroes after the war, and it's no secret that my mum was the brightest witch of her time. But all that means is that I've got to be as brave as both of my parents and as clever as my mum, otherwise I'm a disappointment.' she paused here, then begin talking even more quickly, gesturing with her hands to emphasize her point. 'But if I am everything that my parents were, it doesn't matter because they did it all first. My mum gets the credit for my intelligence, and the fact that my parents were in Gryffindor is the reason why I'm in Gryffindor, it has nothing to do with my own personality. And the bloody papers take anything that any of us say or do and try to turn it into news. Al feels it too, even worse than James because he's a carbon copy of his father, down to his glasses and messy hair. I love my parents, but it's not easy being the children of heroes, despite what people think.'

Scorpius took a moment to process everything that Weasley had said. Her voice had begun to sound bitter by the end of her tirade, a bitterness that Scorpius was all too familiar with. 'Wow,' was all that he could come out with, followed by an equally lame 'I didn't know it was like that.'

'I love my parents,' she reiterated, before continuing, 'Now would you mind if I asked you a question? You don't have to answer, and please bear in mind that I'm not trying to make any insinuations.'

Scorpius' guard went up, but he nodded, gesturing that Rose should continue.

'What is it with your grandfather?' She paused for a moment, and then clarified, 'Sorry, that came out wrong; I meant to ask you why he affects you so much,'

'What d'you mean?'

'It's just that - last year you told me that your grandfather was the reason why you used to be the way you were, and that time I found you in the broom cupboard, you were so angry about that letter, and after you had left, I found an envelope addressed 'Grandson,' and just now when you were talking about him, you got so angry that you started shouting, even though you always avoid talking about him.'

Scorpius didn't know how to respond. He hadn't told anyone about his Grandfather's letters, not even Noctus and Alcor, back when he had been friends with them. And now Weasley claimed that his grandfather affected him? He was about to tell her exactly where she could shove her meddling, prying self, but something stopped him, compelled him to think for a moment longer. Between studying and completing prefect duties together, Weasley was quickly becoming one of his closest friends, after Al Potter. He If he couldn't trust her, who could he trust? She'd helped him out last year when he was nothing but rude to her, she was kind to everyone who she met, and she deserved to know about his Grandfather. But what if she didn't want to be friends after finding out the truth about his family? What if she went off and told Al and Ivy, and the three of them spurned him? He didn't think he'd be able to handle their rejection. Scorpius didn't have many good friends, and those three were the best ones he had, by spades. But, he realized, he wanted to tell Weasley everything. He wanted to get it all off of his chest, and she would know what to say. Having been silent for some time, he took a deep breath and began.


	15. Fifth Year: A Certainty

**A/N: Thanks to ALIASTESIN & missfizwizbiz for your reviews! ALIEASTESIN, I'm glad that Lys and Rose don't convince you (they just don't click, you know what I mean?) Don't worry, things will change very soon...**

 _'What is it with your grandfather?'_

 _'What d'you mean?'_

 _'It's just that … just now when you were talking about him, you got so angry that you started shouting, even though you always avoid talking about him.'_

Expressions flickered across Malfoy's face in quick succession, each as unreadable as the last. Rose, however, focused on his downcast eyes, which seemed to tighten at first, then relaxed as he thought over her question. Hopefully he wouldn't get angry; although it wasn't any of her business, she wanted to know why Malfoy had a tendency to glower at the mere thought of his forefather. Whatever it was, it was casting a shadow over her friend's happiness, and she hoped that if he talked about it, his mental burden would lighten.

After a pregnant silence, Malfoy began to speak, his eyes wandering the tabletop and never meeting hers. 'I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, okay? Not even Al and Ivy.'

'I won't tell,' promised Rose, but out of sheer curiosity, she inquired, 'why are you telling me if you haven't told Al? I thought that the two of you were really good friends.'

'You asked, and I want to tell someone,' admitted Scorpius, still not meeting her eyes. 'Besides, you're a really good friend too.'

Rose was at a loss for what to say, and ended up letting out a quiet, 'oh…' which trailed of into silence as Malfoy began.

'My grandfather has always tried to guide me along the path that he thinks is best for me. When I was younger, that meant learning to fly faster and farther, learning to read books that were advanced for my age, encouraging me to learn various languages with my grandmother. But the one idea that he snuck in as often as he could was that pure-bloods were better than any other type of wizard. When I was younger, I didn't really listen to him, because my parents would always tell me the opposite, and they literally forbade my grandfather from talking about blood purity, or class, or any of those ideals in the house. It was only when I got to Hogwarts that everything changed.'

'What do you mean?' pressed Rose, watching his hands fidget with a bit of parchment. He was tearing it into thin shreds, slowly and methodically, and then rolling each shred into a little tube which he dropped into a pile on the table. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts, and a few beats of time passed before he continued.

'Hogwarts was… well, it wasn't easy to be here when I was in first and second year. Most people hated me without even knowing me, because of what my father and grandfather had done in the past. They all expected me to be some sort of dark-arts loving bully who would go around flinging jinxes for fun, and the people in my own house were no different, except for the fact that some of them, like Alcor and Noctus, tried to become friends with me for precisely those reasons. But even then, lots of my house-mates shunned me, acted like I was some disease brought in to make Slytherin even more notorious. And while I was dodging insults from students I didn't even know, you and Al were basically treated like heroes for being the children of the Golden Trio.'

'To be fair, we never asked for all of the attention,' said Rose, feeling the need to defend her family. 'Like I said before, it's never been easy being who we are, and back then, half the school only wanted to be friends with us so that they could, I dunno, be invited to Al's house or hear gossip that they could spread until it reached the bloody Daily Prophet.'

'I know that now, but put yourself in my shoes for a minute. You've come to a new place where everyone hates you because of what your parents did. At the same time, there are these other kids who everyone loves because of what their parents did. How would you feel?'

'When you put it that way… it would feel like absolute rubbish,' acquiesced Rose,

'And on top of all that, I wasn't even the brightest, which was the one redeeming quality that I thought I had. That's why…' Malfoy broke off, clearly unwilling to continue.

'That's why…' Rose prompted, motioning that he should finish his sentence.

'That's why I was so much more horrible to you than I was to anyone else, although I wasn't exactly kind to Ivy either,' he confessed, shamefaced and slightly red. 'My grandfather started sending me letters, telling me things that I guess anyone in my situation would have wanted to believe, things about blood purity and how I was better than others because I was a Malfoy. There were other things too, things that I'm not going to repeat-'

he cut his sentence short once more, and, despite the fact that he had turned partially away from her to face the far side of the room, she saw that he was digging his fingernails into his palms and biting his lower lip with such force that he was trembling ever so slightly. He was nervous, or anxious, or… worried? About what she would think?

'If you're worried that I'll think differently of you based on what your grandfather's told you, you're wrong,' Rose asserted, startling her new confidante. He turned in his seat, finally bringing his eyes to hers.

'Don't make promises you can't keep,' he intoned, his voice filled with bitterness and self-loathing.

'Don't you start thinking that I'm going to judge you based on your grandfather. Yes, there was a time when I hated you as much as anyone could hate anyone else, but we've both grown past that. We're friends, you said it yourself last year. Do you mean to change that?'

'What? No!' Malfoy protested, rising from his chair and pushing it across the cold stone floor. He ran a hand through his normally neat hair, messing it up as he began to pace. 'I just don't want…'

'Yes?'

But he didn't finish his sentence. Instead, Malfoy pulled his wand out of his robes and picked up his bookbag. Pointing his wand at it, he murmured something unintelligible and Rose watched as a zip appeared along one edge of the bag. Another murmur, and then his deft fingers opened the previously concealed compartment. He reached inside, and when he withdrew his hand, it was holding a thin sheaf of papers and envelopes, some yellowed with age, others fresh and new, but all bore an unmistakable aristocratic script.

'Why are they in your bag? Why keep them with you all the time?' She asked, after casting about for anything to say that would lessen the nervous tension that was rolling off of Malfoy.

'I keep them with me because there's too high a risk of them being found in my dormitory or at home,' he explained, holding the pages as though he would hold an erumpent horn that could explode at any moment. With a resigned sigh, he shuffled through them before handing a few folded and faded sheets to Rose. 'Just don't judge me too harshly, alright?' he implored, before lapsing into a moody silence as she began to read.

xxx

Scorpius watched Weasley's face carefully, scrutinizing every expression as her eyes flicked from side to side across the page. The letters he'd given her included the very oldest one, the missive that he had received at the end of first year after exams. The one that had made him eager to follow his grandfather's advice so that he would get the respect that, at the time, he had felt he deserved. Keeping his eyes trained on her, he could only hope that no look of disgust or anger would pass her face, and to her credit, Weasley kept up an air of careful neutrality. When she finished reading the writing on the pages, she looked up and fixed her gaze on his. Scorpius had no clue what was running through her head, but at least she didn't appear to hate him. She opened and closed her mouth several times, as though she was going to say something, but when she finally did speak, her answer was completely unexpected.

'Why aren't you in Gryffindor?'

'What?' he asked, totally blindsided by this turn of events.

'Why didn't you get sorted into Gryffindor?'

Her question startled him into replying honestly, revealing another long-held secret. 'It almost did, but I asked to be in Slytherin.'

'You did? Why?'

'I felt like I wouldn't fit in as a Gryffindor, and besides, every Malfoy for hundreds of years has been in Slytherin. I wasn't about to break that tradition. Why is this important?'

'Based off of what I know and what I've just read, your Grandfather isn't someone to mess about with.'

'Yeah, well, you don't become one of the Dark Lord's staunchest supporters by trembling like a leaf in the wind.'

Rose gave a small frown at this before continuing her explanation. 'It's just that your grandfather probably put pressure on you to act a certain way, to mix with a certain type of people, and yet here you are, close friends with three people who fly in the face of all of your grandfather's ideals; a Weasley, a Potter, and a muggle-born to boot, and all I can say is that you've got some serious courage, Malfoy.'

'You're not supposed to react like this,' he challenged. This totally calm, rational Rose Weasley was unnerving him, and if he was to be completely honest, he was still waiting for the inevitable cutting words and heated arguments that he had seen her dole out in measures.

'I'm sorry, would you prefer that I jump up onto the desk and shout that you ought to be locked away in Azkaban because of a letter that your grandfather wrote?' she deadpanned, before cracking a smile.

'No, but you just found out that my grandfather's been feeding me propaganda for years! Surely you must be worried or angry or… or something!' He didn't know why he was making a big deal of it, but some part of him simply couldn't accept her reaction to one of his basest secrets. 'Read this,' he asserted, pushing another sheet of parchment toward her. 'My grandfather sent me this at the end of fourth year, the day you found me in that broom closet. Read it, and tell me that you still want to be friends with someone like me.'

'I don't -' she protested, but Scorpius cut her off.

'Just read it!' he exclaimed, before remembering to curb his agitation. 'Read it and tell me honestly if it doesn't change how you see me.'

Rose read this letter even more quickly than she had read the last, and when she'd finished, she put it to one side and focused on Scorpius. 'You aren't my enemy, Malfoy,' she asserted in a quiet voice. 'All this letter does is reinforce what I said earlier. You've got to be damn brave to go against your grandfather like that, and whoever's keeping him up to date with what's happening at Hogwarts can bloody well tell him that you've got Al, Ivy, and I behind you, so he'd best leave you to find your own friends and live your own life.'

As Rose was talking, Scorpius felt a lightness in his chest, as though a weight that he didn't know he'd been carrying had been lifted. He looked her dead in the eyes before his face broke into a relieved smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but he froze when Rose hopped out of her chair to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

'Rose?' he asked, unsure of how to react.

Her eyebrows lifted at his use of her first name, but she didn't comment on that. 'You could do with a hug or two, Malfoy.'

Gingerly, he raised an arm to reciprocate, feeling rather awkward as he placed it around her in a side-hug. 'I don't get many hugs, except from my mum and dad, and obviously, that's only when I'm at home.'

Rose immediately let go, taking a step away from him as well. 'Sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'm just so used to hugging people because everyone in my family is such a hug person.'

'It wasn't uncomfortable,' he clarified, 'Just surprising. Can I let you in on a secret?'

'Another one?'

'Hmm, you really have had your fair share for today, haven't you?' teased Scorpius.

'You can't just not tell me now that you've mentioned it! How will I ever sleep at night?'

'I'm sure you'll manage,' he joked, with an airy note in his voice.

'Now that's just cruel,' countered Rose.

Scorpius pretended to think deeply for a moment. 'I'll tell you what,' he said, 'why don't we make a trade?'

'A secret for a secret?' She suggested.

'Precisely.'

'Alright fine, you go first then, master of mystery.'

Scorpius put on a grave expression before informing her, 'I actually really like hugs, but I've never hugged a friend before.'

'Well, we've got to change that, haven't we, Mister Malfoy?'

'If you insist, Miss Weasley,' he replied formally, before placing his arm back around Rose's back in a sideways hug.

'Oh, do it properly,' she chided, pulling him in for a second before releasing him.

Scorpius felt his cheeks grow slightly warm, but he dispelled any lingering awkwardness by reminding Rose that it was her turn to share a secret.

'If you insist,' she mocked, before sharing her secret. 'I love to sing.'

'That can't be right,' protested Scorpius. 'Your cousin's as tone-deaf as they come, he can't even sing the school song!'

'It's really strange,' admitted Rose. 'Nobody in my family could sing to save their life, but somehow I got a slightly better voice than the others.'

'Only slightly better? I think I should make that judgement for myself,' proposed Scorpius.

'Not a cat's chance in hell,' replied Rose cheerfully.

'Even a short sample would be enough,' he persuaded.

'Nope,' she shot back, popping her 'P'. 'You haven't got time to listen anyway, because you've got to go down and tell McGonagall that you're going to accept the Auror-Healer program offer before this evening.'

'Are you sure it's a good idea?' He hedged, still unsure about the whole affair.

'Absolutely! Look, if you hate it, you can always back out, okay? Just go down and tell her yes, right now.' With that, Rose pushed Scorpius out of the classroom door and down the hall toward the staircase.

'Alright, alright! Blimey, you're mad as they come!'

'I'm going to head to the library, but I'll know if you don't go to McGonagall, and believe me, I'll find you and smack the idiot out of you if you don't tell her that you're accepting,' she threatened happily.

'How could you possibly know that?' he challenged.

'I have my ways, Malfoy. Now go!'

'Fine, I'm going!' Scorpius descended two steps before turning back around to look at her. 'Rose?' he called, before he could lose his nerve.

'Yeah?'

'Call me Scorpius.'

'Only if you keep calling me Rose.'


	16. Fifth Year: White Lies

'Ugh,' grunted Al, dropping his bag into a chair across from Scorpius and next to Ivy. 'This is the worst Thursday in the history of Thursdays.'

'Cheers, mate,' greeted Scorpius, who was mechanically finishing the last few sentences of his essay. 'Binns gave us two bloody feet on the 1612 goblin rebellions. Like anyone gives a damn about this stuff.'

'I haven't even started that yet; I've been working on the mile-high piles of revision from Brighton and Tamerlane dumped on us, and don't even get me started on Achillea. A foot on the twelve uses of dragon's blood, due Monday, and we've the Quidditch final this weekend!'

'It's like they want to scare us off before we've even taken the O.W.L.s,' moaned Ivy. 'Speaking of Quidditch, though, where's Rose? Hasn't practice just ended?'

'Since she's done her work for the day, she wanted to stay back and practice a bit more for the-' Al cut himself short, realizing that he'd been about to reveal one of their most secret strategies to a member of the opposing team. '- uh, seeking techniques,' he invented.

Scorpius snorted. 'Seeking techniques? What is she, a first year? Al, you're so transparent sometimes.'

'Yeah, well, I can't reveal our top-secret plays to the opposition!' He swept his hand toward Scorpius.'

'Whatever you say, master of mystery,' retorted Scorpius, rolling his eyes. 'In any case, I'm done this essay, so I'll go out and practice for a bit. Can't have you Gryffindors thinking you've got a chance against us.'

'Oi!' argued Al, 'We've got the pitch 'till eight!'

'Yes, and by the time I get out there, It'll be around seven fifty,' was Scorpius' lofty reply. 'After that, it's free game.'

'Is it already that late?' Wondered Ivy, looking up from her work to eye the ancient grandfather clock across the library.

'Seven thirty-six, Albus confirmed with a quick glance at his wristwatch.

'Time for me to go,' added Scorpius, as he picked up his bookbag. 'Ivy, you're done the essay too, right?'

'Yeah, just about,' replied the petite girl.

'Want to come along? Rose'll be there.'

Albus was just about to protest that he didn't want to be left alone to do his homework when Ivy responded, 'I think I'll stay here, if it's all the same to you. I want to get started on Longbottom's revision package.'

'Alright, see you guys tomorrow!' bid Scorpius, raising a hand in farewell. He retreated from the library, leaving Al and Ivy alone to finish their work.

The two students worked independently for a few minutes, and Albus could feel tension rising between them, but Ivy seemed blissfully unaware of it. Probably because she wasn't all tongue-tied by the mere sight of him, whereas he could never think of what to say to her. He fidgeted in his seat, trying to get comfortable, but when her knee brushed against his, he immediately pulled away from the contact. Why was this all so bloody confusing? Last year, they'd studied for exams lying side by side in the grass with Rose, and now touching her knee felt like a foreign gesture, a sensation that made him want to run his hands along her arms and place his forehead against hers… He had to stop thinking about her like this! Feeling uncomfortably warm, he shifted further away from the object of his affections.

'Al?' She asked, startling him.

'Yeah?'

'You okay?'

Of course he wasn't okay, but he wasn't going to tell her that, so he nodded and asked, 'Why?'

'You're all fidgety, you're moving further and further off the side of your seat, and you haven't been written a word in the past ten minutes.'

'Oh, I guess my mind was somewhere else.'

'Knut for your thoughts?'

Involuntarily, Albus felt himself growing even warmer; he was sure that his face must be glowing. Unconsciously, he shifted further away from Ivy, and then-

THUD. He fell off of his chair.

'Al! Are you sure you're all right?' She exclaimed, pushing her chair away and rushing over to help him up. 'Maybe you should go the hospital wing and get something for nerves.'

'Nerves?' He asked, mentally panicking. She knew that she made him nervous? That this was all because of her?

'Because of your big quidditch match?' Prompted Ivy, looking at him strangely as he sat on the floor, staring at her outstretched hand.

'Oh yeah, the match,' said Albus to himself; in his mental turmoil, he'd forgotten about the impending final.

'Okay,' smiled Ivy, although she still looked worried, 'Who are you and what have you done with my mate Al, who'd never forget quidditch if his life depended on it?'

'Y'know, I think I was just distracted,' he answered, taking hold of her hand to pull himself up. However, second he touched her, the warm feeling intensified, and it seemed to be radiating out from the hand that was holding Ivy's. He got up, letting go of her hand, but he immediately regretted it afterward.

'What distracted you?' Questioned Ivy, and Al mentally cursed himself. Of course Ivy would ask what had distracted him, and now he had to make up an answer!

'My thoughts,' he replied, satisfied with himself for pulling himself out of a sticky situation.

'Well, as I said earlier, master of mystery, Knut for your thoughts?'

…or not.

'Just thinking about y- that is,' he corrected himself in a rush, 'Just thinking about all the homework we've got.'

Ivy raised an eyebrow at him. 'Al, you're a rubbish liar, you know that, right?'

Albus' face may as well have been neon red, it was so warm. He decided to play innocent. 'I'm not lying!'

'Yes you are,' shot Ivy, rolling her eyes.

'C'mon!, Scorp already rolled his eyes at me!' he complained.

'Then you'd think you're used to it by now,' she quipped, staring him dead in the eyes. Bollocks. He could stare at her eyes for days, and it wasn't until she blinked and looked away self-consciously that he thought to feel bad for lying to Ivy.

'Why is this so bloody difficult?' Albus muttered to himself, tearing his eyes from Ivy's hair.

Unfortunately for him, Ivy had heard the end of his statement. 'Bloody difficult?' She inclined her head and looked back at him. 'What's difficult?'

Al was at the end of his rope. If he lied, he had no doubt she'd be able to tell. If he told the truth, he'd be royally screwed, not to mention an utter pansy. Time for more distractions. 'Why're you so curious today?' He tried, hoping she'd take the bait.

'Well, seeing as you've gone from staring into space to falling off a chair to lying to me and then being all vague, I'd say I've grounds to be curious here.' She seemed to be getting frustrated, and Al was at a loss once again. 'What's more,' she continued, 'is that I thought we could tell each other things, but clearly that doesn't apply to whatever's got your wand in a knot. I don't care if you want to keep something to yourself, but I do care if you're lying to me.'

By the time Ivy had finished her sentence, Al was thoroughly ashamed and panicking in equal measures. What on earth could he tell her? 'I'm sorry I lied to you,' he said, partly because he felt bad and partly to buy himself some time. 'You're right, I don't want to tell you what I'm thinking about. But when I do, I'll come find you.' At least he was telling the truth now, even though he hadn't told her what was really bothering him.

Ivy replied, and despite his apology, Albus could tell that she was still miffed. 'I guess it's best if I go for now,' she said, her eyes hard. 'Maybe you'll be better able to focus without me here to bother you, and maybe you'll stop inching away and actually stay on your chair, too. Goodnight, Albus.' She grabbed her bag and left before he could protest that she wasn't bothering her at all, and that she wasn't the reason why he'd fallen off.

Bollocks. Al groaned, and dropped his head into his hands. She never used his actual name. And to make it worse, she'd cottoned on to the fact that he'd been unconsciously shifting away from her. Double bollocks.

xxx

Quidditch robes in hand and eyes scanning the sky, Scorpius hurried down to the quidditch pitch. It was just past eight, and although he'd never admit it, the Slytherin chaser was hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever Rose was practicing, not for strategy's sake, but rather to see her in action. There was something intriguing about the Gryffindor seeker when she was on a broom; she seemed to lose herself in another world, one where only she existed. However, upon spotting his friend from a distance, Scorpius realized that he'd missed his chance. Rose was sitting by a goal hoop, broomstick beside her, outer robe and gloves discarded on her left. She was wearing the gold-hemmed red inner shirt of her quidditch uniform, and her hair was tied back to keep it out of her eyes. She was focused intently on her hands, which were drawing in the air. Scorpius realized that she must be mapping out various maneuvers in her mind, and, unwilling to disturb her, he walked around the stands to the Slytherin change room, where he put on his quidditch shirt and pants, leaving his wand, outer robes, and school robes in his locker, along with his protective gear. It was too hot, even at this time in the evening, to bother with them. He grabbed his precious Firebolt 4 (yes, it was an older model, but he loved it nonetheless) from its place along the wall, and walked out into the pitch.

Rose noticed him instantly, and immediately dropped her hands. 'Malfoy?' she called, as he walked over to her.

'It's Scorpius,' he corrected with a bit of a frown. He was still 'Malfoy' after all this time?

'Sorry, force of habit,' admitted Rose sheepishly. 'What are you doing here?'

'Spying on you to steal Gryffindor secrets,' he quipped with an easy smirk.

Rose, however, looked alarmed. 'What did you see?' She demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Scorpius decided to have some fun with her. 'Oh, nothing,' he dismissed breezily, 'just that maneuver you were practicing. You're pretty good, Weasley.'

'What? You saw what I was doing? The pitch was booked for Gryffindor, Scorpius! Why on earth were you here?' Rose was shouting at this point, and Scorpius decided, for his own sake, to end the joke.

'Don't worry, Rose,' he reassured, 'I only just came out. When I came down here, you were drawing in the air with your hands. Mapping out plays, I presume?'

Rose visibly relaxed. 'Prat,' she shot at him, but the hardness had left her expression. 'So, what are you actually here for?'

'I was going to practice, but you're here, and I doubt I could convince you to leave,' he admitted, although he was kicking himself for suggesting that she leave. He wanted to spend time with Rose outside of prefect duties and studying, and this was a golden opportunity.

'Too right,' she agreed with a grin, pushing herself off the ground. 'So then, what do you want to do?'

'Considering I'm suited up in my gear and I've got my broom in my hand, take a wild guess, Weasley,' he drawled.

'Well if you're going to be like that,' she retorted, picking up her broom and mounting it, 'how about I race you 'round the pitch!' she finished, kicking off and soaring up into the air.

Scorpius jumped on his broom and flew up to join her, and then they were off, tearing through the air at top speed. 'Trying to outrun a seeker, Scorpius?' he heard her yell through the wind.

'Succeeding, by the looks of it!' he shouted back, but not a moment later, Rose passed him from above with a loud whoop.

'Not so sure now, are you!' she called behind her, as she hurtled toward the ground before coming to a sudden stop where they'd started and hovering just above the grass.

Scorpius joined her a few seconds later, having begun deceleration much earlier than Rose had. 'I thought I'd be wiping you off the ground,' he remarked, privately worried by the way she'd shot toward the earth.

'Don't be daft,' she grinned. 'I'm a seeker, that's what we _do_.' She started flying slowly across the pitch, and Scorpius flew alongside her, still scolding.

'Still, that was insane, even for you,' he chided. 'Looked like you were about to crash headfirst.'

Rose parted her lips as though she was going to say something, but then closed them, appraised his face, and smirked at him. 'You've got a bit of lipstick on the edge of your mouth,' she informed him, indicating on her own lips where the cosmetics were on his.

'Bugger,' he grumbled, wiping it off with his shirt.

'So how IS your darling Mira, Scorpy dearest?' Rose asked, attempting to keep a straight face.

'Bloody Merlin, don't call me that! Mira's bad enough, I even asked her outright to stop, but she insists on these disgusting pet names! He frowned, a fact which Rose did not fail to notice.

'Trouble in paradise?' She asked, smirking at him once more. 'I don't know why you won't just ditch her. Maybe I'm being biased here, but I've tried talking to the girl and I swear, she's got less personality than the Giant Squid.'

'Honestly, I want to, but it hasn't even been a month yet! What kind of message would that send?'

'That you don't go out with airheads like her?'

'Well…' Scorpius struggled to think of an adequate argument. 'How would I even ditch her, anyway? You girls are so bloody confusing.'

'Watch out, I may think you're turning into Al,' she warned with a smile.

'Okay, even _I'm_ not that bad,' Scorpius defended. 'It takes a whole other skill set to be as bad with girls as Al is.'

'To be fair,' Rose reasoned, 'it's only Ivy he's an idiot around, all the other girls are fine.'

'Yeah, well, it's Ivy that counts, isn't it?'

'Unfortunately, you're right. I don't know how many more times I can make her feel better after he's through with botching things up. I might just tell her myself, cousinly loyalty be damned.'

'Ah, don't do that, you don't know what it's like to be a bloke these days.'

'Oh? What's it like?'

'Well if you're Al, it's like constantly being a slightly deflated and incredibly clueless puppy,' Scorpius laughed, and he was pleased when Rose laughed with him.

'And if you're the high and mighty Scorpius Malfoy?'

'That's a whole different ballgame,' he blustered. 'How could I even begin to tell you what it's like to be a charming, handsome, rakish-'

'bigheaded ponce?' Finished Rose, tilting to one side. 'Come on, let's do something fun!' She zoomed away to the right to begin a set of flawless aerial loops.

'I am not a ponce!' Scorpius shouted with indignation, but he followed her nonetheless, flying around and through each loop she made with his own set of sharp twists and turns, and always remaining close enough to hear her speak.

'Back to the problem at hand,' she asserted mid-loop, as Scorpius was flying directly above her. 'Would you or would you not like to ditch Mira Davies?'

'Much as I hate to say it, I definitely would, because she's driving me insane! She doesn't talk about anything remotely interesting, it's just snogging with her! And no matter how many times I've asked her not to, she insists on calling me that - that awful nickname!'

'What, Scorpy?'

'Don't you start,' he grumbled, knowing full well that Rose wouldn't listen to him.

'What's the matter, Scorpieeeeeeee?' she called, drawing out the horrendous sound. Well, two could play at that game.

'Nothing, Rosie Posie,' he smirked.

'Oi, don't call me that! You sound like my dad!'

'Would you prefer _'Red'_?' He teased, before beginning a rapid dive which Rose mimicked.

'Ugh, don't call me that either, you sound like McLaggen.'

'Fine, but then don't call me -' he shuddered for effect before whispering, 'Scorpy.'

'Oh, all right then.'

'I hate it when people try to give me nicknames,' he declared after a moment. 'I mean, I know my name is longer than most, but it's not like it's any harder to say than…' he cast about for a name, settling on 'Dominique.'

'That was random,' Rose said by way of response. 'Also, everyone calls her Dom, so your point is invalid.'

'That wasn't random, it was me carefully orchestrating a chain of events which would cause you never to call me by a nickname again,' Scorpius blustered.

'No, that was you blurting out that you hate nicknames, which by the way is fine, I won't call you by one.'

'Thanks,' Scorpius acqueisced. 'Back to Mira…'

'Scorpius Malfoy, asking _me_ for advice on girls. This is the day.'

'Who else would I ask? You're my only girl friend - that is, friend who's a girl,' he corrected, feeling slightly awkward.

'Ivy?'

'I could, I suppose, but you're right here,' he pointed out, somehow uncomfortable with the thought of talking to Ivy about something like this.

'Fair enough,' Rose agreed, 'Anyhow, Mira seems to be the type of girl who'd pull out the waterworks to guilt you into staying with her.'

'Don't I know it.' Scorpius made no attempt to hide his bleak expression.

'You should just tell her quietly right after class or something, when she isn't be expecting it and there are a lot of people around, because I doubt she'll want to create a scene when she's surrounded by other people, and it's not like you're being insensitive, because the other day I saw her flirting with Charles Davies, so clearly she's not actually all that into you.' Rose paused before hastily adding, 'But that doesn't mean you're any less of a boyfriend, it just means that she's a bint.'

'No offense taken,' laughed Scorpius, before pulling his broom up and soaring higher into the sky. Yes, he should be irritated that his girlfriend was flirting with other blokes, but Scorpius couldn't bring himself to care. He was too busy laughing with Rose, who, in that moment, looked so free and cheerful that he wondered what it would be like to always be this carefree around her. The fact that she understood the feeling of racing through the air (unlike a certain Slytherin girl who, it seemed, didn't understand anything about him) made him all the happier, not that he'd ever tell Rose that.

'Watch this!' shouted Rose, and he kept his eyes focused on her as she slowed and, broom held securely, flipped completely upside down before accelerating and making a wide turn.

Worry washed over Scorpius as he saw his friend hanging from her broom with her hands and knees - scratch that, she was only holding on with one hand, because her other one was stretched out below her. Scorpius raced to where she was, hovering below her to catch her if she fell. 'Rose! You're going to fall off!'

'No I'm not!' She laughed, before pulling herself up with her free hand and rolling, thirty feet from the ground, until she was upright once more.

'You gave me a heart attack!' Accused Scorpius, worry still coursing through him. 'If you'd fallen, I'd be wiping you off the pitch!'

'Careful, I might start thinking you actually care,' teased Rose, her eyes gleaming.

Scorpius was offended. 'Of course I care!'

'Rather short display of house pride you're showing, then,' she smirked, 'wouldn't it be good for Slytherin if I was knocked out before the game this weekend?'

'Yeah, well, I don't care about _that_ as much as I'd care if you were really hurt!' He turned away in frustration. Although Scorpius could claim that he was agitated by Rose's utter disregard for her own safety, in truth, the redhead's comment about him not caring had stung. How could she think he didn't care after almost a year of friendship, when he could candidly say that she was his best friend? Yes, they pushed each other's buttons at times, but, despite his friendship with Al, Scorpius had realized of late that he had no closer friend than Rose.

Scorpius felt something soft brush the back of his hand, which was white from clenching his broomstick. He turned back to Rose, who was facing him with a soft smile.

'I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't safe,' she asserted quietly.

'I know, but I panicked,' he admitted. 'That was a brilliant maneuver, though.'

Rose's eyes lit up once more. 'My uncle and I have been working on it for ages, just for fun,' she bubbled. 'I wouldn't be able to use it in a real game, because it leaves me too vulnerable to attacks and it isn't at all practical, but it's exhilarating to be able to fly like that.'

Scorpius hesitated a moment, but then asked, 'd'you think I'd be able to do it?'

Rose gave him a wry smile. 'Even though it's incredibly dangerous and you could fall to your death?'

'Even then,' he assured her.

'Let's get a bit closer to the ground, in case you fall,' she advised.

'Now who's worried?' Teased Scorpius

'Well, considering that I invented the maneuver and I've been practicing it for months, I'd say it's a fair sight safer for me to do it high in the air than it is for you.'

'Your command is my wish,' he answered loftily. Once they were about ten feet from the ground, Rose stopped. 'Shouldn't we go a bit closer?' He asked.

'If you were on your own, I'd say yes, but this way I can hover below you and catch you when you fall.'

'Such little faith you have in me,' he grumbled.

'Well, chances are, you're going to fall!' Laughed Rose. 'Although, it'll be easier for you to pull yourself upright again, because you've got more muscle than I have.'

'Perks of being a chaser,' Scorpius grinned.

'Whatever,' Rose shook her head, 'you haven't a prayer of matching me on a broom.' With that, she flipped upside down once more, to show him how to do it. 'You've got to let go of your control when you're turning over,' she called from below him, 'and then pull against the broomstick once you're upside down to regain control. Your hands and knees shouldn't move up or down the handle, that's the most important part, because if they move, you're going to go off balance.' She pulled herself up, and then hovered about five feet below him, off to one side. 'Try it!'

'Move further away,' He insisted, 'I don't want to flatten you if I fall!'

'Don't worry, I'll be fine!' She called back, shaking her head with a grin. 'Try it out!'

Scorpius relaxed his hold on the handle of his broomstick, keeping his knees locked around it. He tried to roll to one side, but he couldn't relinquish enough control to allow himself to fall sideways. He tried unsuccessfully for about five minutes, becoming increasingly frustrated.

'Wait!' Called Rose, flying up to stop beside him. 'You've got to let go, and trust that the broom will hold you.'

'I know that, but I can't seem to do it; it's as though something's stopping me instinctively.'

'Well, it is rather against the grain to willingly fall off of a broomstick,' Rose gibed. 'All right, let's try something else. I'll stay up here and guide you as you turn. That way, you won't have to give up control over your broom.'

'Alright,' agreed Scorpius, internally relieved that he'd be able to keep his steady hold on his Firebolt. Rose flew in a slow circle around him, likely deciding the best way to help with his predicament. She stopped on his left side, and put one hand on the top of his arm, pulling gently. Instinctively, Scorpius pulled back, and Rose's hand disappeared.

'You've got to trust me,' she reproached. 'I'm going to come up beside you and turn so that I've got hold of your shoulders, okay?'

'But then you won't have control over your own broom!'

'Scorpius, we've been over this - I won't do anything that'll make me lose control.'

'I still don't like it,' he grumbled.

'Then by all means, keep trying to do it yourself,' Rose said, exasperated, and she threw her hands into the air.

'Alright, fine, I need your help!' Admitted Scorpius, cringing internally.

'Then trust me, okay?'

'I trust you,' he affirmed, and Rose resumed her position beside him. Scorpius felt her warm fingers wrap around his shoulders, and he felt a funny trickle go down his arms, just like the one that happened whenever she hugged him. She was seated slightly higher up in the air than he was, and she began to pull him gently to one side, shifting as she did so. Gradually, Scorpius felt himself turn until he was upside down, and he gave a whoop of excitement. Rose was upside down below him, holding on to her broom with just her knees.

'Scorpius?' She asked, far closer to his ear than he'd realized she was. He gave a start, flinching away by accident, and suddenly he didn't feel Rose's hands on his arms anymore. He began to panic, fighting to get upright. However, he realized after a moment that he was going to fall, and, instead of landing on his back, he unlocked his knees so that he was hanging from his broom by his arms. After that, it was simply a matter of dropping to the ground and catching his trusty Firebolt. He looked up, expecting Rose to join him, and then he realized with a jolt that she'd been holding on by her knees and feet, using him as an anchor for balance. She was ten feet in the air, arms reaching up in a futile attempt to grab hold of her broom, knees failing to grip the handle of her broom as it slipped, inch by inch, out from between them. Scorpius' wand was locked away in the change room; there was no time to run and get it. He instead ran over to her and shouted up, 'Drop your arms! Drop your arms down so I can reach them!'

Rose must have heard him, because she lowered her arms so that he could hold on to them.

'I'm going to pull you down!' He shouted, and Rose shook her head wildly, her ginger curls flying from side to side.

'You've got to trust me, Rose! I'll get you down!'

Rose took a deep breath, slackening her body on exhale, but she kept her knees clenched around the still-sliding handle of her Firebolt.

Hand over hand, Scorpius pulled her down, racing against the slipping broom that was tenuously holding her up. When he reached her shoulders, he cradled one arm underneath them and braced the other for her legs, just as Rose's broom slipped from her grip and she fell with a scream. He sat down hard on the ground as she fell onto him, one arm landing behind her back as the other reached up reflexively to catch her broom, lest it hit her in the face. A beat passed, and then, breathing heavily, she pulled herself upright before promptly collapsing beside him.

'Rose! Are you all right?' He turned, quite unable to stand up, and saw her put a finger in the air, indicating that he should wait while she recovered. Scorpius was still panicking, watching her intently for any sign of injury.

'I'm fine, I just landed funny on my wrist. How about you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall like that!'

Scorpius was so relieved, he almost rolled his eyes at Rose's concern for him. _She_ was the one who'd just half-fallen, half-slid from ten feet in the air, and she was worried about him? 'Don't worry about me. Show me your wrist.'

'It's fine, I'm pretty sure it's just a sprain.'

'Rose,' he warned, eyebrows raising. He wasn't going to budge, and she seemed to realize this, because she held out her right hand for inspection. He placed a palm under her wrist, checking for swelling, and was about to suggest that she put it in a brace for the night when he turned her hand and saw the edge of an injury on the back of her forearm. He pushed her sleeve up a bit, and saw that it ran further up before disappearing under her shirtsleeve. 'What happened?' He asked, trying to push her sleeve further up her arm to reveal the wound.

Rose snatched her hand back, and pulled her sleeve down to cover her arm. 'It's nothing.'

Scorpius noted her defensive tone, but he was determined to know what had caused such a long cut on her arm. 'It's not nothing. Why won't you just tell me?'

'Why does it matter?'

'Because you're hurt!'

'It's getting better,' she told him, but Scorpius pushed further.

'What was it?'

Rose's frown became an angry glare. 'Quidditch.'

'You're lying.' Scorpius replied, in a voice flat and hard as stone. He _knew_ when she was lying; she wouldn't look at him and she always spoke more quickly when she wasn't telling the truth.

'No I'm not.' She still refused to look at him.

'Yes you are!'

'Why does it matter?'

'Because you're my best friend! You helped me last year, when you found me in that cupboard, and I'm not leaving until you at least let me heal your arm.'

'It's not a big deal!'

'It's a big enough deal for you to lie about it, so clearly something's wrong!'

'You know what? Fine. If it makes you feel better, you can cast your bloody healing spell. But it doesn't make a damn difference.'

'We're _friends,_ ' reiterated Scorpius, trying to calm down and appeal to Rose's rational side. 'If it was me, you wouldn't think twice before whipping out your wand and casting a charm.'

'Yes, but-'

'And there's no way you'd take no for an answer.'

'Alright, you win,' grumbled Rose. 'I'll put my broom away and meet you outside the change rooms.' She grabbed her broom and Quidditch robes from the ground, and stalked off toward the Gryffindor change rooms. Scorpius proceeded into the Slytherin changeroom, where he replaced his broom on the rack and tossed his Quidditch robes into a bag before grabbing his wand and heading back outside. Rose was already out, waiting for him by the door.

He was still annoyed at Rose for her lack of trust in him, and it must have come through in his body language, because Rose stiffened as he neared her. He held out his hand, and she wordlessly placed her wrist in it, so that the injury was facing upward. She pushed her sleeve up past her elbow, and Scorpius saw an angry red mark running across her freckled skin. He touched the edge experimentally, and saw Rose attempt to hide a wince. If that wound wasn't causing her serious grief, he was a flobberworm.

 _'Reparifors,'_ he tried, having decided to use a spell more powerful than the everyday _Episkey._

It worked. He watched and Rose looked on as the skin on her outer arm returned to its original colour, and the mark faded completely. 'That wasn't so hard, was it?'

'Thanks,' she said, slightly begrudgingly. However, after a minute, she gave him a hug, and Scorpius returned it, his irritation dissolving. They stayed like that for a short while, before he pulled away, fighting the warmth that was threatening to expose itself on his cheeks. Why was he feeling so strange? Rose hugged him all the time, and even though he'd gotten used to it, something always felt _off_ when he hugged her.

'Let's head back up,' she suggested, keeping an arm around his back. He placed his own arm on her shoulders, and the pair headed up to the castle.

xxx

'Alright team! Get your broomstick-loving behinds over here for James' pre-match ramble session!' Fred called to the occupants of the Gryffindor change rooms.

'Oi, Fred, I don't ramble!' Argued an indignant James.

'Whatever you say, cap,' replied Fred, and James was glad that his cousin had chosen not to take the joke any further. James was never so serious as he was right before a big match, and he really didn't want to lose his temper before the game even began. The team huddled around him, and he began to speak.

'Alright guys, this is it. We've made it this far, and it's the last ever chance for some of us to show the school exactly why Gryffindor has more skill, training, and outright balls than the rest of them put together. We're playing Slytherin. Slyth-er-in. Those snakes think that brute force can outstrip tactics and training, but we know who's the better team. They play rough and dirty, so make sure you remember the dodging maneuvers we've been practicing. Conor, Al, we're going to be using our wildest formations, so pull out all of the rolls, twists, and turns. The goal is to get them to hit each other instead of us. Fred, Roxie, their gorillas with bats don't have a prayer of outstripping you, so be quick, swing hard, and knock some heads! Aim for their keeper first, then their seeker. Rose, with the way you streak through the air, they're going to think you're half comet. Just keep above it all so that you can see the pitch, and, pull out _the maneuver_ that you've been practicing when the time seems right. Otherwise, block the hell out of their seeker and hand his arse to him on a plate when you get the snitch first. And remember not to catch the snitch unless we're more than sixty points up! Otherwise we-'

'Win the game but lose the cup,' she cut in.

'Precisely. And Hazel, as your boyfriend, I'd say keep safe and swotty, but as your captain, I'm telling you to do whatever you need to keep the quaffle out of the rings, because it's sure as shit that they'll be trying to take you out. You've got some sixth sense or whatnot when it comes to detecting their feints, and I'm relying on it to keep our points tally miles above theirs. We've got this game down, and I'm fully confident that we've trained harder and work better together than any of the others. Be prepared for the usual jeering bullshit from the snakes; I'm related to four of you and in a relationship with one of you, but you know what? You're the best there are, and sod anyone who says otherwise.'

'Hear hear,' Al chanted with enthusiasm; James gave him a sarcastic smile before continuing.

'I just wanted to say one more thing - I've been rough on all of you at different points throughout the year, but we've all improved together, as a team should, so I'm hoping that there are no hard feelings between anyone.' He paused to watch his teammates shake their heads in unison before continuing. 'No? Excellent. Now, let's go out there and WHIP SOME SLYTHERIN ARSE!'

The team cheered before lining up. James was second to last, proceeded by Hazel. There was still a minute before they were to leave the changerooms, and so most of the team were quietly chatting or getting into the right headspace for the game. James turned around and met Hazel's eyes, then leaned down to murmur, 'I know I said to do whatever it takes to keep the quaffle out of the goal, but Merlin's balls, please try not to kill yourself or hang off your broom by one hand like you did that time at practice. I'd like my girlfriend in one piece for the celebration tonight.'

Hazel smirked, but James saw her cheeks flush just the slightest bit as she pressed her lips quickly against his. 'No promises, but I'll tell you what, if we win, I'll throw you for such a loop you won't notice even if I'm not in one piece.'

'I'm holding you to that,' promised James, but his next witty remark was cut off by the magically amplified voice of Kyle Thomas.

James walked out into the bright sunlight. It was showtime.


	17. Fifth Year: End of the Beginning

Ivy was standing over Rose, watching as her best friend stirred herself awake. 'Rose? Can you hear me?' She questioned, drawing the curtain at the head of the orderly bed.

Rose's eyes opened in slits, despite the dim light, as she took in her surroundings. 'Why am I in the hospital wing?'

'I'll go get Madam Pomfrey,' volunteered Al, who was looking on beside Ivy. 'She'll want to know you're finally awake.'

He padded off, and Ivy wanted to smack him for his choice of words. Sure enough, Rose caught on, and asked, 'what does he mean by finally?' How long have I been in here?'

'You've been here for, er, about three days,' supplied Ivy, bracing herself for the torrent to come.

'Three DAYS? The final was on Sunday, so that means that it's… I missed HALF A WEEK of classes? What the bloody hell happened? And BLOODY HELL, why do I feel like my head's about to explode?'

'That's quite enough shouting, dear,' commanded Madam Pomfrey, who strode up to Rose's bed with a cornucopia of potions on her trolley. 'You don't want to wake the muggles in England, do you?'

'Sorry, Madam Pomfrey,' cringed Rose.

'Yes, well, it's quite alright. I suppose that with a case like yours, it can be overlooked, so long as I don't hear it again.'

'What do you mean, a case like mine?'

'Rose, you-' began Albus

'Quiet until I'm finished,' ordered the Matron. 'If Miss Weasley so desires, you may stay for a short time and explain what has come to pass, but at the moment, she needs silence.' She punctuated this by drawing a curtain around Rose's bed, so that Albus and Ivy could not look on as she tended to her patient.

Albus gave a frustrated sigh and threw his arms up before wandering over to a chair by another bed. He sunk into it, and pulled up another for Ivy.

'Hey,' tried Ivy, trying not to let her own frustration through, 'we'll see her in another five minutes or so, what's the matter?'

'I don't like being shut out,' he explained after a moment. 'I know Madam Pomfrey doesn't mean anything by it, but I don't like not knowing, especially because it's Rose in there. She's practically my sister; we've been there for each other since we were toddlers, fending off Fred and James when they made fun of us or tried to make us eat bugs.' Albus gave a little laugh a this, and Ivy couldn't help but smile as well.

'It must be nice to have such a large and close-knit family,' she said, dropping her gaze as she thought of her mum and dad, alone in their tiny flat in Mill Hill.

She felt a soft brush across her knuckles and looked up, a jolt passing through her stomach. Looking directly at her, Albus smiled, his cheeks tinged just a bit pink. 'You've got a family here, Ivy. Me, Rose, Frank, Alice, the rest of Gryffindor… even Scorpius. We might not be the type of family you've got in mind, but we're a family nonetheless.'

'Thanks, Al,' she smiled, partially because of what he'd said, but more so at the fact that he hadn't moved his hand - he was still moving his thumb over her fingers. As the pair waited in silence, Albus's hand stilled, and when Ivy snuck a glance at him, Al looked rather more flushed than usual as he stared through the window.

The sound of Rose's curtains opening brought both Ivy and Albus to their feet, and they drew their hands apart. Ivy made her way over to the Rose's bed, whose occupant was grimacing, no doubt at the taste of some medicinal potion or the other.

'Miss Weasley needs rest,' Madam Pomfrey informed them, and Ivy stifled a giggle as Rose rolled her eyes.

'I've been asleep for days, surely they can stay for a little while, can't they?' Rose implored, and the mediwitch gave a sniff.

'Alright, but only for a short while,' she conceded, before leaving the three friends.

Rose wasted no time in directing a question at Ivy. 'What happened?'

Ivy sighed, she wasn't looking forward to explaining the events of the Quidditch match to Rose. 'The match started out alright, and clean enough, considering that you were playing against Slytherin. I think Gryffindor was about fifty points up when their chasers started marking ours.'

Albus took over at this point, for which Ivy was grateful, because she wasn't sure what had happened next. 'At first it was just regular marking, man to man, you know?' Rose nodded her head, indicating that Al should continue. 'But then they started pulling fast ones - hitting our brooms with theirs, rough play, fouls.'

'Scorpius started playing dirty?' Rose questioned, disbelief in her eyes.

'Nah, not him, you know he likes a clean game. Wish I could say the same about King, he was marking me and I'm still sore from all the whacks he gave me. Anyway, they got fouled, so we scored another thirty points, and that was when you started looking for the snitch for real. Do you remember any of this?'

'I remember up to about there, but after that it gets a bit fuzzy.'

'Makes sense,' Al nodded his head. 'We needed to be eighty points up for you to catch the snitch, so as soon as we were, you kicked into high gear.'

'You did some sort of a flying dive, it looked like you were about to hit the pitch!' Ivy interjected, reproach evident in her eyes.

Al's face lit up, however, as he told that part of the story. 'Yeah, you pulled of the Wronski Feint perfectly! I was bloody impressed, or I would have been, if Nott wasn't trying to bash up my balls at the time.'

Ivy blushed at his comment, but Rose made a rather unladylike sound. 'Lovely way to phrase it, Al.'

'Well he was! Anyhow, that isn't important right now. You were brilliant, you took out their seeker like there was nothing to it, and everything was all quiet for a second, like nobody could believe it, you know? But then the crowd started going nuts, and on top of all of that, you caught the snitch within two minutes!'

Rose's eyes lit up at the mention of their victory, and Ivy gave a small shake of her head. She'd never understand what it was about quidditch that got her friends excited to perform death-defying stunts.

'Merlin's bloody wand, you were brilliant! I think James was ready to lift you on his shoulders and parade you around the castle, you were SO BLOODY GOOD!' Albus continued, caught up in his play-by-play of the match.

Ivy would have been happy to leave it at that, but unfortunately Rose was a step ahead. 'Thank you for the compliments, Al, but you haven't yet told me why I'm lying in the hospital wing, unable to move my head and back.'

Al's expression darkened, and Ivy decided that it might be better if she tell this part. 'You were flying down to the pitch after catching the snitch, and for whatever reason, I looked back up and saw one of the Slytherin beaters shout at the other - I think Nott was the one who shouted, but I'm not sure. Next thing I could tell, they'd whacked both bludgers at you - one at the back of your head and one at your, er, spine.' Ivy trailed off, unsure how to complete their account of the match, but Albus picked up her thread.

'You were at least twenty feet up, I'd guess, but Scorpius saw you start to fall, and he dived to catch you. I've never seen him fly so fast - he managed to slow you down at the last minute, but the pair of you still ended up on the ground.'

'Where is Scorpius, anyway? Asked Rose, and Ivy met Albus' eyes for a long moment. Scorpius had made Ivy and Albus promise not to tell Rose where he was or why. 'I'd rather tell her myself,' was all he'd said when they asked him why they couldn't tell their friend about his predicament.

Rose must have caught a glimpse of their expressions, because she demanded, 'what? Where is he?'

'Scorpius is busy with homework,' tried Albus, but Ivy knew that her best friend wouldn't buy that excuse.

'You two brought your homework here,' she accused, looking suspiciously at Al. 'Ivy, where's Scorpius?'

'He's... busy at the moment.'

'Busy doing what?'

'Uhhh... I think we'll just let him tell you what he's been up to.'

Rose's eyes narrowed. 'What's going on, guys?'

'Scorpius wants to tell you himself,' sighed Albus, 'and he made Ivy and I swear we'd let him.'

Ivy didn't expect Rose to drop the topic, but to her relief, her friend just nodded, still suspicious, before asking another question.

'What happened to Nott and Goyle?'

'They're off the team next year, and they've got two weeks of detention each,' supplied Al.

'Good,' declared Rose. She was quiet for a bit, but soon she gave a half-smile and said, 'at least we won. I wish I hadn't missed the victory celebrations, though.'

'Don't worry, they weren't all that great, what with half the team holed up in the hospital wing, worried sick for you,' Ivy reassured. 'Scorpius was going mental, he blamed himself for not seeing the bludgers before they hit you.'

Rose let out a sound of exasperation. 'Of course he did. Scorpius is ridiculous, honestly.'

'Don't worry, Fred and James talked him out of jumping off the astronomy tower,' Albus interjected, laughing. 'They actually weren't gits to him, it was rather refreshing.'

'That's a relief,' muttered Rose, and any further conversation was cut off by the reappearance of Madam Pomfrey.

'Mister Potter, Miss Spinner, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, because Miss Weasley needs rest, and she won't get any of that with you two here.'

'But I only just woke up!' Protested Rose.

'Be that as it may, you need to heal, and for that, you need rest.' Madam Pomfrey's tone brooked no argument, and reluctantly, Ivy and Al left the hospital wing.

xxx

The next day, Rose was itching to be released from the hospital wing so that she could join her friends. Madam Pomfrey had come by twice thus far to check on her, and both times, when Rose had asked when she could leave, the Mediwitch had replied with an infuriating 'later today.'

Easy for her to say! Rose was bored, she wasn't allowed to read because she had to rest her eyes, and there was nobody to talk to! From the ajar door, she heard the bustle of students leaving class for the day, heading to the Great Hall for dinner before an evening of revision. OWLs were only two weeks away, and Rose had already lost half a week of studying to Quidditch and her injury. The thought of how behind she was set off a wave of panic, and when Madam Pomfrey came to see her patient a few minutes later, she dosed the latter with a strong calming draught before finally releasing Rose with strict instructions to 'stay on the ground for the next week and avoid doing anything physically challenging!'

Rose had no issue with this; she planned to spend the next week holed up in the library with only her books for company, and so help anyone who bothered her or wanted a free lesson on what they'd been to lazy to review. On her way out of the hospital wing, she resolved to find Scorpius first, to thank him profusely for catching her (she'd never live it down, but the words needed to be said) and to resolve the mystery of where he had been and why it was such a secret. Considering the imminence of OWLs, there was only one place Scorpius could have gone: the library. Rose made a quick detour to Gryffindor Tower to freshen up and gather her books, but on the way out, she was waylaid in the common room by friends and family alike.

'Rosie! You're alright!' Called a cheerful Fred, which caused James to look up from their game of exploding snap.

James jumped out of his seat, and ran over to give her a crushing hug. 'You were brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! We won the game, in case nobody's told you, and it was thanks to your spectacular feint!'

Rose rolled her eyes. It was just like James to focus on the Quidditch match, and forget about her injury. In truth, she didn't mind in the slightest - it would be nice if everyone was as single-minded as her cousin and didn't comment on the fact that she'd been knocked out by a pair of bludgers. This, however, was wishful thinking. As the occupants of the common room began to realize what all the fuss was about, a round of whispering and pointing started up, and more than a few people came up to her to express their best wishes, promises for revenge, questions about the match, etcetera and etcetera. As politely as she could, Rose backed out of the common room and made a beeline for the library, supremely uncomfortable with being the centre of attention. As classes had ended a mere half an hour ago, the corridors still contained a fair amount of students, and Rose was stopped by Louis, Lily, and Roxanne, each concerned about her. Rose didn't mind this very much, but she wanted to find Scorpius! She chatted with each of them for a few minutes before heading to the library, but just before she entered her sanctuary, she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned to see Lysander running up to her, and stifled a sigh. She was hoping not to run into her boyfriend until she'd had a chance to talk to Scorpius, but it just wasn't her day.

'Hey Lys,' she forced herself to smile

'Hey, how are you doing?' Lysander looked genuinely concerned, and Rose felt bad for wanting him to leave. Then, he gave her a hug without any warning, and Rose yelped as pain ran down her spine.

'Sorry!' He cried, pulling away. 'I'm such an idiot, I should have thought that through!'

'It's okay,' she replied, teeth clenched against the pain.

'I was so worried about you, Rosie, you were out for ages! I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up.'

'It's alright, there's nothing to apologize for. Sorry I worried you,' she told him, hoping their conversation would end there.

As close as she was to Lysander, he wasn't the person she wanted to see right now, and he must have noticed her distraction, because he asked, 'in a hurry to start your revision? I remember being bogged down with work this time last year.'

Grateful for the out, Rose nodded. 'I started ages ago, but I've got to catch up on the days I've missed, what with being in the hospital wing and all.'

'Brilliant! We can study together!'

Bugger. Rose needed to study, but she also needed to find Scorpius, which wouldn't make for a happy Lysander. As she struggled to come up with an acceptable excuse, a corner of her mind began to wonder when she'd become rather disenchanted with the boy standing in front of her. Was it his protectiveness? The fact that he was a bit clingy? Or could it be something else entirely? In any case, she decided quickly enough that fabricating a story wouldn't make things any better, and decided to tell Lysander the truth.

'I can't study with you, Lys, I have to go find Scorpius.'

Lysander's face fell, but at the mention of the Slytherin boy, his expression hardened. 'I see how it is, Malfoy is more important than I am.'

'It's not that at all!' However, as she was saying it, Rose realized that she did value Scorpius's friendship more than Lysander's and the thought made a bubble of guilt rise up in her. 'I need to thank him for catching me after I got hit, it's only because of him that I wasn't more seriously injured!'

'Yeah, well, what's to stop you from thanking him later? I thought you'd want to spend time with me! What's so special about Malfoy?'

'Don't call him that,' snapped Rose, her temper beginning to rise. 'He saved my arse, quite literally, and he's my best mate! Apart from Ivy, of course,' Rose added as an afterthought.

'And I'm just your boyfriend,' muttered Lysander in dejection. 'Your poor sodding boyfriend who never sees you anymore because you're too busy studying with or talking to Malfoy.'

'Of course we study together, we're in the same year! It just makes sense!'

'Didn't stop you from studying with me last year.'

'I didn't know anyone who could keep up with me last year!'

'So basically, I was your second choice.'

'No! I didn't mean it like that!' Rose frantically tried to think of something to say that would make the situation better, but she wasn't even sure which one of them was in a deeper hole. Her whirling mind was stopped by Lysander's quiet tone of defeat.

'I really like you, Rose, I have since third year, but I think we both know that despite this,' he gestured to the two of them, 'you aren't ever going to feel the same way about me.'

Rose's eyes widened at the sudden escalation of the conversation. Unable to look at him, she nodded, unwilling to lie to either of them. She saw his eyes become a bit watery, and she felt compelled to explain, 'I wanted to give it a shot, see if I could be what you wanted me to be, because… well, because you've always been one of my closest friends, and I knew it would make you happy, and the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt your feelings, Lys, and now I've gone and done that anyway.' She blinked back a few tears, laughing at the absurdity of it all. 'Here I am, sniffling like an idiot, when you're the one who's getting hurt.' She took Lysander's hand. 'I'm so, so sorry I couldn't make it work.'

'The fact that you tried, the fact that you wanted to give it a shot, for my sake… I guess it's not enough, but I love you for it nonetheless.'

'Friends?'

'Give me some time, okay? I don't want us to become awkward any more than you do, but I think it'd be best if we left some space for a little while.'

'Of course,' agreed Rose, relieved that she wasn't going to lose Lysander for good. 'And Lys?'

'Hmm?'

'The next girl is going to be damn lucky to have you.'

He gave her a sad smile, and replied, 'I know it's selfish to ask, but give me a bit of time before you get together with Ma- Scorpius, okay?'

'Wait, what? This hasn't got anything to do with him!'

'I know that, I'm not a complete idiot, but he's exactly your type, Rose, anyone would agree.'

'I -you -he's a Malfoy! Not to mention, we're friends! And even then, all we do is argue, ask anyone!'

'I know you, and as jealous as it makes me to say this, I know where you two are headed. Just… don't jump in right away, okay? Give me a bit of time to get over you.'

'There isn't going to be any jumping, because there will never will be anything going on between me and Scorpius Malfoy!'

'Okay, fine, I believe you.' Rose knew that he was only saying that to avoid an argument, there was no conviction in his eyes. 'Anyhow, I think we'd better call it a night. Good luck on your exams, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine.'

'I'm sorry!' Rose called to his retreating figure. 'I'm really, really sorry.'

xxx

After what had just happened with Lysander, Rose wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk to anyone, so she headed to the Great Hall for an early dinner to set her head straight. She'd find Scorpius afterward, but at the moment, she wanted a bit of alone time. Of course, the moment she'd resolved to do this, a distraction appeared in the form of Ivy Spinner.

'Hi Rose! How're you feeling? It's great to see you out of the- what happened?' Her best friend's cheery expression dropped into worry as she neared enough to see the dejection on Rose's face.

'I just ran into Lysander.'

'That's good,' Ivy replied tentatively.

'We broke up.'

To Rose's eternal gratitude, Ivy didn't pry or launch into a tirade about the hundred reasons why boys were idiots. She just touched Rose's hand, and asked, 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Rose shook her head, a few tears welling in her eyes. 'I don't even know why I'm crying, I'm the one who broke his heart!'

'You're crying because you hate to hurt people, and Lysander's one of your oldest friends,' said Ivy, guiding her friend away from the library entrance and onto a comfortable bench in a secluded nook off the corridor.

Bless her soul, Ivy always knew what to say. 'Do you want me to stay, or would you rather I left you alone? Do you want to talk to Al or Scorpius?'

Rose had thought she wanted to be left alone, but Ivy's presence was comforting and Rose needed her best friend. 'Stay, please, but don't tell Al and Scorpius about this…I don't think I want them to know yet, and I definitely don't want to face Scorpius for a while.'

'I hate to break it to you, but I don't think you'll be able to keep either of them away today, especially Scorpius. He feels awful that he wasn't there when you woke up, even though it wasn't his fault.'

'Great,' Rose muttered, leaning into a hug from Ivy. 'Now I feel even worse.'

'I'll listen if you want to talk,' offered Ivy.

And so Rose talked. She told Ivy everything, talking in circles, dissecting everything Lysander had said. She did, however, omit the insinuation that she and Scorpius would eventually become a couple. Rose did NOT want to think about that, and when she ran out of things to say, she requested that Ivy distract her.

'Umm…Al and I held hands yesterday, and again today in charms, under the table,' Ivy said quietly, with a shy smile on her face. 'It isn't much, and I don't want to get my hopes up, but I can't help but think that it might, just maybe mean something.'

'As Al's cousin and your best friend, I'm obliged to say EW,' grinned Rose, 'but off the record, I'm really happy for you.' This was just what Rose needed. Focusing on Ivy's happiness would help her rid her mind of her own muddled thoughts. 'And as for whether it means something, Al holding hands with you is practically a declaration that he fancies the pants off you,' she smirked.

'Rose! Not so loudly!' Ivy chided, looking around to see if anyone had heard.

'Alright, alright, calm down!'

'Easy for you to say!'

'Just don't snog him in front of me, I'd never get the image out of my mind,' added Rose, grimacing at the thought.

'Oh shut it, I'm not snogging him!'

'Yes, but you'd like to be.'

Ivy blushed, and Rose took that as resounding agreement.

'Thanks for cheering me up, Ivy.'

'What are friends for? Now come on, let's get dinner.'

The two of them went down to the Great Hall for a hurried dinner, and once they'd finished, Ivy announced that she was going to go study with Al.

'Studying,' snorted Rose, 'is that what the kids call it these days?'

'Oh shut up,' retorted Ivy.

Rose snickered again, but left to find Scorpius. She took the quietest route she could think of, thanking her lucky stars that the castle had so many hidden passageways, and that she was lucky enough to know about the majority of them. On her way up, she thought about what Lysander had said about her and Scorpius. It was ridiculous! They may have been good friends, but Rose was under no delusions that the Slytherin boy would ever have feelings for her, and nor would she ever have any feelings for him. And what was this nonsense about him being her type? As far as Rose knew, she didn't even have a type, and if she did, well… well it wouldn't be Scorpius! She could imagine her family's reaction - her mum would be disappointed, her aunties and uncles would either endlessly take the mick or hide their disapproval, Grandda Weasley would never forgive her, and her dad? Her dad wouldn't speak to her ever again. He'd made clear his views on all things Malfoy.

By the time she reached her destination, Rose was not in a good humour, and was once more hesitant to talk to Scorpius. 'You're being ridiculous,' she snapped to herself, stepping through the ancient oak doors. She went to their usual study spot, but was surprised to find it bereft of her blond-haired friend. He must have gone for dinner, or something. Well, this was the best place to stay - he'd end up here eventually, either looking for her or to get on with his revision. Not one to waste time, Rose pulled out her books, pencils and pens (quills were great and all, but when it came to revision, nothing beat coloured pens and muggle pencils - those things were ingenious!). Ignoring her pounding headache, she began to take furious notes, tuning out the rest of the world as she did.

xxx

Approaching their normal study spot, Scorpius saw Rose, her head bent over a book, scribbling furiously with one of her muggle quills. He tiptoed behind her and touched her shoulder, smiling as she whirled around, undoubtedly prepared to give an earful to whomever had interrupted her studying. But her tirade died on her lips as she saw him, and before she could say anything, he thrust a trio of daffodils toward her with a grin.

'Don't worry, they won't honk - I got these from the grounds, not Professor Longbottom's greenhouses.'

A smile lit Rose's face. 'Thank you! Where have you been? I thought you would be here, but I got, er, sidetracked, and ended up going to dinner instead. When you weren't there, I came back and figured you'd find me here.'

'I was looking for you! I went to visit you in the hospital wing after classes ended, but Madam Pomfrey told me you'd already left! I ran into Al, but he hadn't seen you either, so we went for dinner in the dining hall, then up to Gryffindor Tower. I figured you'd be there, like any sane person who just got out of the hospital after being hit by two bludgers.' He shook his head at her. 'Should've known right away that you wouldn't do the sane thing. Anyway, we found Ivy, and she said you'd come here to find me.'

'It's just me,' she admonished. 'You shouldn't have wasted your time.'

Scorpius rolled his eyes. She'd never get it, would she? 'Like you'd do it differently.'

'Touché.' A moment passed, and Scorpius wondered whether Rose would ask where he'd been yesterday, or whether he should bring it up himself. After another moment, she decided to ask. 'So… where were you yesterday? Al and Ivy wouldn't tell me, they said you'd rather tell me yourself.'

Scorpius attempted to look nonchalant as he brushed off her comment with an 'oh, yeah. I had to do something for Professor McGonagall.' He was sure his response was adequate, but he couldn't meet her eyes, and she caught on.

She gave him a suspicious look. 'Did it have to do with the Healer-Auror thing?'

Still refusing to meet her eyes, Scorpius responded, 'No, it was something else.'

'What was it?'

Scorpius had planned an entire excuse, down to the details, but he could feel it slipping from his mind. Merlin's beard, what was he supposed to tell her? He ended up going with a witty 'uhhh..' Great. Now Rose would know for sure that he wasn't telling her something.

'Just tell me, Scorpius. I know you're hiding something, you're rubbish at keeping secrets.'

With a sigh of resignation, Scorpius decided that it would be better to tell her the truth than to have her hear it from Al or Ivy. 'Fine. I was in detention, okay?'

'Why on earth were you in detention? Your record is almost perfect!'

Scorpius did not want to explain to her the reason for his detention, but he didn't see any way out of it, so he mumbled under his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear. 'I hexed Nott and Goyle when I got out of the hospital wing.'

Unfortunately for him, Rose did hear what he'd said, and she reacted just as he'd feared. 'Why on earth would you hex those two? Did they hit you afterward? Was I out of it for that part?'

Bloody hell, was she going to make him say it? Was this his punishment for not catching her sooner, or not noticing his teammates' conniving? 'Idiot,' he prefaced, facing her. 'I hexed them because of what they'd done to you!'

'Scorpius! Why would you do that? I can take care of myself!'

'They hit you with two bludgers at the same time! After the game was over! Forgive me if I was bloody pissed with them, but they can't just go around doing that!'

At that moment, Madam Pince, the omniscient librarian, swooped down over their heads. 'Mister Malfoy! Miss Weasley! If you cannot continue in a civilized and quiet fashion, I will have no choice but to insist that you leave this library!'

'We'll leave,' answered Rose, staring down the beady-eyed woman as she retreated. 'Come on,' she told him, 'I know a less public place to talk.'

He helped her pack up her things, and she led him out of the library. They walked in silence to the seventh floor, stopping at a blank stretch of wall across from a tapestry of dancing trolls. Rose walked past it three times, and on her third pass, a door appeared out of nowhere. Wrenching it open, she made her way inside, and Scorpius followed her with wonder. They were in a spacious room lined with bookcases, with a crackling fireplace in one corner. One wall was made entirely of glass, and through it, Scorpius looked out on the Hogwarts grounds. 'Is this the room of requirement? I always thought it was a legend!'

Rose turned and gave him a wry smile. 'You should know by now, most legends are rooted in truth.'

'How on earth did you find it?'

'It helps to be the daughter of two Ron Weasley, not to mention Fred and James' cousin. Now, tell me exactly why you thought it would be a good idea to hex Nott and Goyle?'

That was Rose, never one to stray from the point. At any other time, Scorpius admired her ability to stay focused, but at this particular moment, he wished she'd forget about the whole debacle. Not to mention, she was acting as though he was some first year who'd stayed up past his bedtime! 'I hexed them because they attacked you, or have you forgotten?' he snapped.

'So? You didn't have to hex them for my sake!'

'Of course I did! Al and James would have as well, if it weren't for Ivy and Hazel holding them back!'

'Yeah, but they're my boneheaded overprotective cousins! They'd hex anyone who so much as looked at me!'

'And what am I then? Your sod of a best friend?'

'No!' Rose sat down on the edge of the expansive wooden table, smacking her forehead with a hand. 'First Lysander, now you! Why are all of you boys the same?'

Being compared to Rose's boyfriend, who Scorpius personally had no love for, only incensed Scorpius further. 'I'm nothing like him!'

'Yes you are! You're both protective, utterly ridiculous, and too bloody decent for your own good!'

Rose's voice cracked on the last word, and Scorpius saw that she was struggling to hold tears in. 'What happened?' He asked, moving to sit beside her.

'We broke up.'

Well, that was unexpected.

'I shouldn't even be upset about it, it was him that got the bad end of the flobberworm.'

'I don't think either end of a flobberworm is particularly good, just saying.'

Scorpius saw the corner of Rose's mouth turn up at this, and she leaned to give him a side-hug. 'Sorry I took all that out on you.'

's'okay'

'You're through with hexing those two, right?'

'For now,' Scorpius muttered.

'I'll take what I can get, just don't end up in detention again.'

'Deal.' He grinned at her, and was about to wrap an arm around her, when he remembered that she'd been hurt.

When Rose spoke next, she was so quiet that he almost missed what she'd said. 'Thanks for saving me, Scorpius.'

'Anytime.'

Rose leaned into him again, and he noticed that she smelled lovely, like spices and vanilla. They sat together for a while, before Rose straightened up. 'We should get to work.'

Scorpius wanted to protest that he was comfortable as they were, and that revision was the last thing he wanted to do, but OWLs were right around the corner, and there wasn't any time to waste. He hopped down from the table and pulled out a chair for Rose, conjuring a cushion so that she'd be more comfortable. When he motioned that she should sit, she gave him a funny smile, but all she said was 'Thanks.' He pushed her in (it was only polite), and then seated himself to her right, ready for a long night of revision.


	18. Fifth Year: OWLs

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Rose's ears were assaulted with a shout as she entered the joint common room. She hurried into the assembled cohort of Weasleys, Potters, and friends, trying to get out of the glaring, multi-coloured spotlight (probably courtesy of Fred and James). 'You guys… you should be studying!' She exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

'Oh, Rosie, you aren't going to get out of it that easily! Stop raining on the fabulous parade that we've,' Fred gestured to indicate what seemed to be half of Hogwarts, 'put on for you!'

'Is that a pile of- you didn't have to get me gifts!'

'As if we wouldn't,' smirked Al, before squashing her in a hug. 'Besides, half of those are from the family; Fred and James told them to send their gifts in advance so that they could make for a more impressive pile.'

'We've all got exams tomorrow!'

'You only turn sixteen once, Rose!' Lily piped in. 'Besides, it's Sunday! You've got a whole day to study, and there's only one exam left, anyway!'

'But-'

'Much as I love you, Rose, you aren't getting out of celebrating your birthday,' grinned Ivy. 'Or are you forgetting the time you planned a birthday party for me even though I was sick with the flu?'

'You guys are all crazy,' Rose announced, shaking her head. 'But thanks for pulling this together.'

'Thank Ivy, Al, and Hugo,' said Louis.

'And Scorpius!' Added Hugo. 'It was his idea. And James and Fred are to thank for the cake.'

Rose turned her eyes to the massive three-tiered cake in the middle of the crowded table. 'It's vanilla, strawberries, and cream, your favourite,' Fred told her, with mischievous grin on his face. Rose raised her eyebrows. If those two were left in charge of the cake, there was no telling what could happen. She was just about to ask whether it was booby-trapped when the occupants of the room burst into song. As the singing rounded to a close, fireworks began to burst out of a small hole in the top of the cake, filling the air with a sparkling 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!'

'Thank dad for that, and don't tell mum!' Fred shouted over the din. Then he yelped as Professor McGonagall entered the room and made a furious beeline for him and James. 'That's our cue to leave! Happy Birthday Rosie!' Shouted James, before the two of them sprinted, laughing, out of the common room.

The rest of the company sobered as the Headmistress admonished them for their noise and mess, but as soon as she left, they resumed their laughing and chatting. Fred and James returned shortly with a few second-years in tow, carrying platters of scones, tea, biscuits, porridge, and other breakfast foods. 'A bit unconventional to have a breakfast party, but everybody's going to be wrapped up in revision this evening,' James explained as he took a bite of scone.

After everyone had eaten, the party began to clear up as students returned to the monotony of revision. Rose thanked everyone once more before heading toward the library with Scorpius, Al, and Ivy.

'Are you sure you don't want to open any of your presents?' Coaxed Al, clearly attempting to delay the inevitable studying for tomorrow's History of Magic OWL.

'I'll open them after we've finished with Potions,' Rose decided.

Upon reaching the library, the four of them found a secluded table, far from the hawk-eyed librarian. With little chatter, they took out their study materials and got to work. Rose opened her textbook and began to skim the text, revising and making additions to her pages of notes as she went. An hour or so later, when she had gone through three chapters of material, she looked up from her work and took a short break to stretch her legs. The others were still working, and so Rose was surprised when she rounded the corner of a bookcase and ran into Al.

'Weren't you at the table a second ago?'

'I fancied a break.'

'Didn't you take one ten minutes ago?'

'Well, I wanted to talk to you.'

'About what?'

At that, Al's eyes dropped to the floor as he mumbled, 'Ivy.'

A huge smirk covered Rose's face. 'Yes, what about Ivy?'

'Keep it down, would you?'

'Sounds like you've got quite the fancy for her,' Rose snickered, enjoying teasing her favourite cousin.

'So what if I have?'

'Then what's the problem?'

'I don't bloody well know what to do! I think she fancies me, but what if she's just being friendly?'

'I swear, Al, you're denser than Hagrid's rock cakes.'

I just want to know what to do.'

'It's pretty well obvious, isn't it? Just like it's obvious that you turn into applesauce every time you see her!'

'Oi! I resent that!'

'Doesn't make it any less true,' Rose grinned.

'Fine, so I fancy her and she might fancy me. Now what?'

'Maybe try asking her to go out with you?' Rose suggested, speaking very slowly, as she would with a small child.

'But what if it ruins our friendship?'

'Considering you're already holding hands with her, I'd say chances are that she'll say yes, and you two will become a happy couple, and ten years from now you'll be teaching your little black-haired babies how to crawl.'

Al smacked her on the arm but looked happy nonetheless. 'Shut up.'

'Happy to help, cousin dearest. Now get back to work.'

'You're no fun,' Al complained.

'And you're going to fail History of Magic unless you get your arse back in front of your textbook.'

'Thanks for the show of support.'

Al left to sit down, and a few minutes later, Rose joined her friends at the table. She couldn't help but take a moment to watch Al and Ivy; Al had moved his chair closer to Ivy's and was leaning toward her, and although Ivy hadn't made any acknowledgement of his presence, Rose saw the shy smile that spread across her face. God, those two were going to be disgustingly mushy once Al finally pulled his head out of his arse and got up the courage to ask her out. With that happy thought in mind, Rose returned her gaze to her textbook and soon was engrossed in her work once again.

xxx

Handing in his final exam, Scorpius felt rather confident about how he'd done. Yes, he'd forgotten the year of the Norwegian Troll uprisings, but aside from that, the OWL had gone rather well, considering that History of Magic was his least favourite subject. He left the Great Hall with a stream of his peers, looking forward to spending the afternoon outside in the hot June sun. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Ivy and Rose and made his way over. They were mumbling to one another, and both looked a bit stressed out.

When Ivy saw Scorpius she pointed him out to Rose, who immediately asked him, 'For the short answer about goblin rebellions, what did you put as the underlying causes? I don't know if I wrote enough…'

Before he could answer, Ivy jumped in. 'That one wasn't too bad, I'm pretty sure you would have got it, Rose. But what about the one on Nordic wizardry in the 1500s?'

Scorpius held back a grin. 'I'm one hundred percent sure that both of you aced those questions, as well as all the others. Besides, we talked about this; no going over the exam just after we've written it!'

At that moment, Alice Longbottom came up to them with a weary smile. 'Hi guys, how did it go?'

'Not bad,' he answered, before either of the girls could comment on the exam. 'You?'

'I think I missed a few questions, but whatever, because we're done! I've got so much packing to do… what are you doing tonight?

'I'm not sure,' said Rose, 'I was thinking of getting some packing done myself.'

'Great, we can help each other out! I'd better go and remind Frank that he's got to pack too… See you later!' Alice ran to catch up with her twin, leaving Scorpius, Ivy, Rose, and Al, behind.

'What do you guys want to do?' Al asked, gazing longingly through the doors of the entrance hall.

'I'm going to stretch out and enjoy the sun and warmth,' replied Rose, 'I don't know why, but I'm just too tired to do anything.'

'Could be because you insisted on staying up 'til god knows when every night,' suggested Ivy with a roll of her eyes

'Like you were any better, falling asleep on me while we were studying for Transfiguration!' Rose retorted, and Al laughed.

'Okay, we're all sleep deprived and want to lie in the sun, agreed?' Scorpius didn't wait for them to reply as he headed for the relative privacy afforded by a clearing on the far side of the quidditch pitch.

'Boring, but sure,' Al decided.

As they ambled toward the Quidditch pitch, Ivy and Rose split off and fell behind. 'Ten galleons they'll start talking about how their exams went,' Scorpius shook his head. A few moments passed before he asked, 'So what did you get for-'

'Nope! Don't want to hear it! Let's talk about anything else.'

'Fine then, let's talk about Ivy,' Scorpius smirked

Albus sighed. 'Anything but that.'

'Why, something wrong between you two?'

'No, it's just… I was thinking of asking her out today, but what if she's just having me on?'

'Al, Ivy would never have you on. Come on, give her some credit.'

'I know, but what if I mess things up?'

'What did Rose say?'

'How d'you know I talked to Rose?'

'You talk to her about everything, stupid.'

'She said I was dense as Hagrid's rock cakes, and that I should just ask Ivy out, because she'll probably say yes.'

'Well, there you go. Just ask her out! What's got you so nervous? You're Al Potter, Gryffindor's golden boy, quidditch hero and the inventor of cream cheese, the-'

'Okay, okay, I get your point.'

'Thank you. I was running out of encouraging compliments.'

'Cream cheese? Really?

'Just take what you can get, dimwit.' Before Al could say anything else, Scorpius shouted out to the girls. 'Oi! Rose! Ivy! Catch up, would you?'

'We're coming, don't get your wand in a knot!' Ivy called back.

'What are you doing?' Hissed Al

Scorpius smirked. 'You'll see.'

'Yes, what is it?' Rose asked as she came up behind Scorpius.

'I think we need some food,' he announced.

'Yes, and?' Prompted Rose, gesturing that he should continue.

'And I don't want to go get it.'

'Well, I want to talk to you about the Arithmancy exam,' Rose informed Scorpius, 'since neither of these two decided to take the subject.'

'I nominate Al to go,' grinned Scorpius, thankful that Rose had caught onto his plan.

'I'm not going all the way down to the Kitchens!'

'They aren't all that far away, and besides, Ivy can't be seen stealing from the kitchens, it'll ruin her prefect image.'

'I don't want to go on my own!'

'For goodness' sake, Al, stop whining,' Rose snickered. 'Ivy, could you go with our master of misery?'

'I suppose I could handle a blow to my prefect image for the sake of Al's loneliness.'

'Great, it's set then,' decided Scorpius, as Al's eyes widened.

'Hold on a minute, I don't even want to go in the first place!'

'Too bad Al, sucks to suck,' laughed Rose.

'Fine, let's go, Ivy.'

Ivy rolled her eyes, but retreated with Al.

'Well played,' Rose congratulated Scorpius.

'If he doesn't ask her out, I'm going to beat him over the head with a flobberworm.'

'You are aware that if he asks her out, we won't be getting any food anytime soon?'

'Yeah, that's why I have these,' he pulled two wrapped pastries from his pocket. 'I grabbed them after breakfast.'

'You're quite the schemer, I'm impressed.'

'Part and parcel of my Slytherin charm,' he replied, raising his eyebrows. 'You don't actually want to talk about the Arithmancy exam, do you?'

'Don't worry, I just said that so they'd leave.'

'Good, because I wanted to give you something.'

'Oh?'

Scorpius put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small cloth bag. 'Happy belated birthday, Rose.'

'You didn't have to-'

'I wanted to, and it's late because I wasn't able to sneak out to Hogsmeade until after your birthday had passed.' He smiled, handing it over. He watched as she undid the drawstring and slipped her slightly ink-stained hand inside. It had taken him so long to decide on what to get her; he knew that Rose wasn't all that interested in girly things, and he wanted to find something more original than candy or a book.

Rose pulled out the slender eagle-feather quill and looked up at Scorpius with a huge smile. 'Thank you! How did you know?'

'All those times in Hogsmeade, when you looked at it out of the corner of your eye but never bought it? I noticed.'

'But the cost-'

'Nope, that's not what's important.'

'Thanks, Scorpius,' Rose smiled shyly, before wrapping her arms around him.

Quite unwilling to move, Scorpius reciprocated, and there they stood for a moment before Rose pulled back. 'Let's go to the clearing on our own, shall we? I really need that nap.'

Scorpius laughed and shook his head, and the two of them continued on their way under the warm June sun.

xxx

'How'd History go for you?' Ivy asked Al as they walked back into the towering castle.

'Oh no, we aren't talking about exams for the next two months until results come out,' Al chided, shaking his head. 'You have Rose for that sort of thing.'

'Alright, then you choose a scintillating topic of conversation,' Ivy quipped, raising her eyebrows.

'The Cannons beat the Wasps 3-2 in the last game, which puts them back in the running for the cup,' Al offered, and Ivy sighed.

'I said scintillating, not quidditch-related!'

'Well, I don't know what scintillating means, so that's what you're getting,' he stuck his tongue out at her.

'Fine, why don't we talk about… I don't know! Tell me something interesting,' Ivy demanded, chiding herself for her inability to think of a topic of conversation. What was wrong with her? It was just Al, for crying out loud. Why did he keep doing this to her?

'The only interesting thing happening in my life is the fact that Victoire's getting married in a month, and that's not even my life!'

'What's a wizarding wedding like?' Ivy asked, having only been to a couple of muggle weddings. And of course, now that the topic of weddings had come up, she couldn't help but imagine herself in a white dress and Al in a tuxedo… for goodness' sake, she needed to slow down! It was just a stupid crush, they weren't getting married!

'You'll find out, won't you?'

Had he just… what did he mean by that? 'Uh, how will I find out?' Ivy asked in a bit of a panic.

'Well, you're coming to Victoire's wedding, aren't you?'

'Since when?'

'Since Rose and I each got a letter yesterday saying we could invite one person? I thought she'd already told you!' he shook his head at her, probably at the confusion written all over Ivy's face.

'No?'

'Yeah, we decided that between the two of us, we'd invite you and Scorpius, and you could stay at our houses for a couple of days. His family's invited anyway, because of Teddy, but this would be better.'

'I'm invited?' Ivy grinned, filled with excitement. A wizarding wedding, and she was going to spend time with the Weasleys (and a certain Potter) this summer!

'Yeah,' Al grinned back, turning to face her directly. 'You'll be staying with Rose, and Scorpius with me, but technically speaking, you're my plus-one, and Scorpius is Rose's.'

Ivy blushed, thankful for the fact that he was looking everywhere but at her.

'Oh, well… I guess that makes sense, because Rose and Scorpius will have their own schedule all month, what with the Healer-Auror training,' she tried, forcing herself not to read deeper into this invitation.

'Right, yeah…' Al trailed off, still determinedly looking at the wall on his left, which was covered with an assortment of tapestries. He walked toward a large one which depicted two rather chubby goblins and pulled it aside to reveal a door. 'Can we stop in here for a minute?'

'Sure,' Ivy agreed, and on impulse, she closed the door behind her. They were in a bright little corridor lined with windows, out of which Ivy could see students far off on the grounds of Hogwarts. 'Where are we?'

'Just a place I found a couple of years ago. It's nice to come here once in a while to escape the hustle and bustle, you know?'

'It's definitely perfectly secluded,' Ivy replied, again at a loss for what to say.

'You're not my plus-one simply out of convenience,' Al told her, staring at his wand as he fiddled with it. 'I asked Victoire to put us together.'

'I… didn't realize that,' Ivy admitted, her head spinning. Ever so carefully, she extended her hand until it rested on Al's, stopping his fidgeting.

He finally looked up at her then, and as his eyes bored into hers, he took her hand in his. 'I asked her to put us together because I think you're intelligent, hilarious and dead brilliant, and I want to go out with you, if you'll have me.'

Ivy froze. Had he just said what she'd heard him say, or was her mind playing tricks on her? 'D'you mean it? You're serious?'

'Of course I'm serious! Ivy, will you be my girlfriend?'

Ivy could feel herself blushing down to her toes as happiness overtook her. 'I'd love to.' And with that, Al's face lit up. He tucked his wand away in his robes and took her other hand, pulling her in for a hug. After a long while, he pulled back, just enough to look at her dead on. Her stomach flip-flopped as she took him in - the messy hair, slightly crooked glasses, and startling green eyes that were gazing at her with joy and tenderness and something else. Seconds passed, maybe even minutes, and Ivy's eyes never left his. Her hand drew a hesitant trail from his hand up his arm, over his shoulder and onto his cheek, where it stilled.

'Ivy… can I kiss you?'

Ivy didn't say a word. Instead, she swallowed her nerves, closed her eyes, and leaned in. The instant their lips met, the butterflies in her stomach exploded. She felt Al's hand move up her back, holding her in place. Every inch of her was sensitive to him. The feel of his shoulders, his neck, his hair in her hands, his hands holding her and the energy singing between them. Her mind was filled with him, and she lost all track of time.


End file.
